


Not Another College Fic

by nolovedeepweab



Series: Cheap Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, bartender!kenma, bokuaka is also kinda a side pairing, im shit at writing angst so flUFF, kind of, more characters will probably be added - Freeform, mostly fluff and cute things, the dai/suga is a side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolovedeepweab/pseuds/nolovedeepweab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is a bartender and Kuroo thinks he a hot hot<br/>Bokuto has a stupid crush on Akaashi<br/>Suga and Daichi are dating and are everyone’s respective parents<br/>Shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first fan fic I'm writing ever and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please leave comments and thoughts! I would love to hear how people feel about it.

    For Kuroo Tetsurou, waking up to a beautiful, bright, sunny Saturday morning is anything but perfect. Because Saturday mornings mean hangovers, and bright and sunny means burning eyes and headaches.Having Sugawara Koushi as one of his roommates on days like this was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he always makes the best hangover food. A curse because he does shit like this.

Sugawara sneaked into Kuroo’s room and pulled open the blinds, letting in the harsh, evil sunlight.“Dude, no” Kuroo groans letting the “no” drag on as he whines and pulls himself deeper under the covers. “Kuroo, it’s 2pm you have to get up at some point. Plus I’m pretty sure you promised to go shopping with Bokuto an hour ago. He called me and I could hear his pout over the phone.” Sugawara flashed Kuroo a small scowl, as if he was silently telling Kuroo that his massive hangover wasn’t a good excuse for ditching his best friend.

“Oh shit I forgot…” Kuroo popped his head out from his covers and searched around for his phone. He groaned again as Suga loudly closed the door on his way out. “Fuck” Kuroo muttered as he looked at 10 unread messages on his phone.

 **brokuto (12:30):** bruh headin out now meet u infront of tht bagel place

 **brokuto (1:00):** k dude here

 **brokuto (1:15):** r u comin???

 **brokuto (1:30):** ¿ m gonna leave if u dnt show up in 5 or reply

 **brokuto (1:35):** BRUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 The messages went on and Kuroo just ignored the rest and rubbed his face against his pillow before typing out an apology. Before he could send his message, said friend bursts into his room.

 “BRUH WHY U FLAKE” Bokuto half yelled half whined as he flopped on top of Kuroo. This was probably the fifth time Kuroo has groaned this morning. “Bo ‘m sorry so sorry just please get your fat ass off me” Kuroo muffled into the pillow. “Well since you called me fat I’m definitely not getting off.” Kuroo could hear the obvious pout in his friends voice as he groaned for the sixth time. Kuroo let out a sigh, “Ok get off me and I’ll get up and get dressed and we can go out now, that sound good? Also we live in the same apartment why didn’t you wake me up on your way out?” This just came to Kuroo’s realization. It would have just been practical for Bokuto to wake him up before leaving. Why didn’t he just wake him up?

“Oh yeah about that…” Bokuto sat up, giving Kuroo some breathing room, and scratched at the back of his neck. “I spent the night at Akaashi’s so I wen straight from there to where we were _supposed_ to meet.” Kuroo wiggled underneath Bokuto so that he could turn and lay on his back. He looked up at Bokuto and waggled his eyebrows “Ohoho~ and how did that go?” Kuroo inquired, hoping that he could distract his friend with the question and put off going out and continue to stay wrapped up in the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Bokuto’s face flushed just the slightest “Not telling you ‘cause you flaked” Bokuto fully got off Kuroo and slapped his chest really hard. “Oof, fuck Bo why..” Kuroo wheezed. “Get your gross ass up and ready to go!” Kuroo covered his face and muttered, “We’re really still going out…” Bokuto pulled all the covers off of Kuroo “PAPA NEEDS A NEW PAIR OF SHOES!”

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kuroo sported nice giant sunglasses as they walked around the shopping district by their apartment. Even with the shades he still squinted at the brightness of the sun.

“It’s mid-October, the sun got no business being this bright.” Kuroo continued to glare at the sun, as if his glares would make it go away. After a few seconds of glaring he could feel his headache threatening to come back no matter how much ibuprofen he took before they left.

Bokuto hummed happily besides him, not paying attention to Kuroo’s earlier comment, and held a bag with the new shoes he bought in it. Bokuto slowed his step as he looked across the street at some store. “Ok dude I know you like shopping but could we maybe just like, I don't know, grab a giant pizza and head back to the apartment? I was already burnt out before w-“ Bokuto interrupted his sentence and grabbed Kuroo’s arm excitedly. “Broseph look!” Bokuto pointed in the direction he was looking. “A new bars opening up in town! So close to our apartment too! We need to go to its opening night, it looks so cool!”

Kuroo looked to where Bokuto was pointing and he saw a smooth, dark grey building squeezed between a coffee shop and a record store. The place was titled _The Cats Cradle_ and had an elegant black cat sitting on a crescent moon painted next to the name. Despite not being open yet, the place emitted a relaxed and inviting feeling.

“Let see if the opening day is posted on the door or something.” Before Kuroo could reply, Bokuto was dragging him across the street and up to the new bar. Kuroo was in no mood to read, so he just stood behind Bokuto and watched as Bokuto leaned close to the door, looking at the small paper posted on it.

“Ahem…” A quiet voice sounded next to them. Both of them turned to look at the source of the small voice. The man looked around their age but could possibly be younger. He was a good ways shorter than both of them and was sporting shoulder length blonde hair with horrible roots that somehow looked just perfect on him. He was wearing black skinny jeans that fitted his legs perfectly, and a black zip up hoodie over a black and red-checkered flannel. He had amazing cat-like golden eyes and an expression that basically gave off the vibe that he was completely done with the world.

“Oh!” Bokuto perked up. “Sorry we in the way?” The smaller man shifted a bit and glanced at the bar door. “Um well kind of… I need to get inside to start setting things up…” The last of his sentence sort of fell off into a whisper as he glanced up at the two taller men. Kuroo continued standing there like an idiot, stating at the beautiful smaller man. “Oh you work here? Perfect! We were just wondering when this place opens!” Bokuto exclaimed, moving back a bit to let the smaller man threw. His loud voice obviously made the smaller man a bit uncomfortable as he slowly approached the door. “Next Friday at 6pm.” He unlocked the door, pocketed the keys, and made his way inside. “Alright thanks!! See ya then puddin’ head!” Bokuto’s words were barely heard as the man disappeared into the building.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder as they started walking away from the bar. “So? We gonna check it out or what??” Bokuto started swaying both of them as they continued down the street. “How can someone be that fucking… beautiful?” Kuroo quietly questioned to himself in a slight daze. “So it’s a yes!!!” Bokuto shouted and continued hooting at Kuroo about the cutie, which works at the bar for half of their walk home. Kuroo groaned for the seventh time that day and cursed his hungover ass for blurting that out. “Shut up Bo or I’m eating the rest of your ice cream.”


	2. Bake N' Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros bein' bros

     It’s been about three days since Kuroo and Bokuto (mostly Bokuto) found the bar that’s located not too far from their apartment. And during those three days a certain blonde haired man has been floating in and out of Kuroo’s thoughts. Now obviously this was just infatuation, he doesn’t even know the man, the dudes stupid, lovely, golden eyes just _really_ caught Kuroo’s attention. …And how silky his hair looked… and how perfectly those jeans fit him…

Kuroo smacked his head down on the dining room table and huffed as he found his mind wandering back to that person, ‘ _who is actually a complete stranger and probably has no interest in me but by god if he did’_. At that thought Kuroo sat up again and went to go grab a glass of water. ‘ _Ok but what is even so special about that guy right? You said zero words to him, he said zero words to you. Simple as that, we’re strangers… he’s just a very beautiful stranger… who I’m probably going to see on Friday… this Friday… **fuck’**_

At this thought Kuroo chugged the rest of his water (like the _thirsty_ man he is) and rubbed his hand against his face. ‘ _No… if you go you’ll probably just end up being weird and looking at him a lot and then your infatuation will grow and then you’ll never be able to get over some random dude who works at a bar near your apartment! Like, who even randomly starts ruminating about some random dude they haven’t even really talked to and then gets antsy about going to see them at their work place where they probably wont talk to you an-‘_

Kuroo’s thoughts were interrupted as Suga and Daichi entered the apartment, probably returning from classes. Bokuto still hasn’t returned home, so up until now Kuroo was home alone. It’s a Wednesday so that means it’s date night for Suga and Daichi, leaving Kuroo home alone again in a couple of hours.

“Hey Kuroo, studying hard?” Suga beams at Kuroo as they make their way further into the apartment. “More like hardly studying” Daichi comments with a smirk, walking past Kuroo and Suga and making his way into his and Suga’s room. Kuroo sticks his tongue out in his distraction and Suga chuckles lightly.

“Bokuto told me you guys found a bar that's opening not too far from us” Suga inquired. “Huh? Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about it haha” Kuroo forces out a small chuckle as he rubs the back of his head. “Mm” Suga hums in acknowledgment as he puts the rest of his stuff down by the kitchen counters. “Bokuto said you and him were gonna go check it out this Friday, he seemed pretty excited about it… Then again Bokuto is always excited to check out new bars” Suga opened one of the kitchen cabinets and stretched, reaching into it and pulling out a box of tea. “Oh yeah we might not, or at least I might not, I’m not sure about my schedule and all that…” Kuroo watched Suga as he turned on the water and got out a cup, putting a teabag gingerly inside it. “Well at least tell Bokuto in advance if you decide to flake on him… again” Suga replied, trying to hide the hint of a smile and small laugh behind his hand. “Shut up I know” Kuroo muttered, waving his hand dismissively at Suga, a smile making its way onto his face. 

They chatted idly for a few minutes, and then Suga finished making his tea and dismissed himself from the kitchen, making his way into his and Daichi’s room. Kuroo huffed and sank down in his seat, left alone again. Although this time he could hear the idle murmur of Suga and Daichi talking in their room. Kuroo stared at his homework and textbooks for a solid 10 minutes before deciding he should actually do something with them besides just, well, stare at them.

Six o’clock comes around and Kuroo get’s most, if not all, of his homework done. He lifts his arms over his head and stretches his back, letting out a yawn in the process. He begins collecting his study mess and carrying it back to his room as Bokuto walks through the front door. Kuroo gives him a quick “yo” as he dips into his room to drop his shit, then comes back out to plop down on the couch in the living room and turning on the TV.

Bokuto groaned as he dropped all his shit next to the couch and flopped over on the couch, on top of Kuroo. Bokuto was now spread out over the couch, chest laying on Kuroo’s lap and head on a throw pillow with his arms tucked underneath. “Long day bud?” Kuroo asked as he started to absentmindedly gently stroke Bokuto’s back. “Mhmmmm” Bokuto replied as he snuggled into the pillow, relaxing at Kuroo’s touch. They sat like that on the couch for a bit until Suga and Daichi stepped out of their room, slightly dressed up for their date that night. “K guys were off! Please behave” Suga gave them one of his angelic smiles as he began to put his shoes on. “And _please_ don’t do anything stupid, I don’t want another call from the neighbor about how the fire department was all over our apartment again” Daichi said with what Kuroo refers to as his ‘stern dad voice’, and gave them a testing look. “Yes yes we wont do anything like that again. Plus it wasn’t even my fault! I was in the bathroom and by the time I came out Bokuto put the peanut butter jars in the microwave. Like who even puts _plastic_ jars in the microwave. I don’t!” Kuroo waved his arms up defensively, and Bokuto pouted up at him. “Oh my god shut up! They were cold because _someone_ likes to refrigerate his peanut butter so I thought it would just warm it up fast-“ Daichi clears his throat, interrupting Kuroo and Bokuto before they go any further. “Anyway, I don’t want a call from anyone about anything so both of you behave.” With that Suga and Daichi left for their date. 

It was silent for a few minutes and Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other before they both shrugged and looked back at the TV. After a couple minutes Bokuto started wiggling on the couch. “Bokuto stop doing that, it’s annoying and uncomfortable” Kuroo swatted at the back of Bokuto’s head to try and get him to sit still. “But I’m bored!” Bokuto exclaimed finally sitting up and moving to sit by the other armrest. Now Bokuto’s legs moved to be placed in Kuroo’s lap. “Why don’t you pester Akaashi then, sure he’d love it” Kuroo smirked at his friend and poked at his leg. “Ssshhh Kuroo, shush” Bokuto lightly tossed one of the throw pillows at Kuroo. Kuroo caught it and held it in his lap.

“No but seriously, what did you guys do on Friday, I had no idea you were staying over at his place.” Kuroo snuggled up to the pillow he was holding, getting ready for bro talk time with his main bro. “Dude, you had no idea of anything happening that night you were shwasted” Bokuto laughed, recalling just how drunk Kuroo had gotten that night. “Shut up and tell!” Kuroo was getting impatient with Bokuto putting off on this obviously important information that Kuroo _had_ to know. “Don’t worry about the past my friend, think about the future! Where there are cute blond boys, who work at bars, that are conveniently close to where we live, and open this Friday” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows with every pause he made while bringing up Kuroo’s attraction to the said blond boy who they met on Saturday. 

Kuroo threw the pillow back at Bokuto “Shut up, I’m not _that_ interested… he’s just cute is all” Kuroo tried to play off his infatuation as just, well, infatuation. He tried to play it off as something small, because it _was_ something small. Right? “Pssfftt, okay man, whatever you say” Bokuto wiggled around so that he was bending over the armrest, reaching into his bag. “What’re you looking for, you almost kicked me in the balls moving around like that man” Kuroo put a protective hand over his crotch as he watched his friend fish through his bag. After finding whatever he was searching for he lifted his arms victoriously in the air “Here it is!” He exclaimed, showing Kuroo the small bag in his hand, which contained two joints. “Bruuuuhh” Kuroo gave Bokuto a knowing smile and gave his main bro a bro-fist as they started to open the bag.

Bokuto got up to turn on the fan and open the windows, they both knew if the two love birds came back to a smoke filled apartment that Daichi would have their heads in two seconds, or less. “Wait, what should we do about food, take out?” Kuroo asked, before putting the joint between his lips. “No… I have a better idea” Bokuto said as he turned, dawning the expression of someone who just came up with the best idea ever. “Let’s bake n’ bake!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Awww yeah!” Kuroo got off the couch and they both found their way into the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------

The kitchen was surprisingly not a mess. Halfway through their excursion to find what to make, they got too high and too lazy to actually cook something so instead they put six boxes of bagel bites into the oven. There was a small haze of smoke as Kuroo and Bokuto finished their joints, sitting on the kitchen floor, both holding a plate filled with a shit ton of bagel bites. Most of which were gone by now.

“Do you ever… d-do you ever wonder like” Bokuto laughs through a bite of his small round tasty snack. “Wonder what?” Kuroo asks after about a minute of silence from Bokuto not finishing his thought. “Like so you know how furries are like into animals and like anthropomorphized shit and all that?” Kuroo coughs on some of his bagel bite. “No, Bo stop right there” Kuroo looks hazily at Bokuto trying not to laugh.  “Shhsh let me finish. So like, humans are animals right? And like humans are just naturally in ta’ each other right? So wouldn’t that mean that like.. we’re all furries?” Bokuto looks as if he’s just found the answer to one of the worlds greatest mysterious. “Bokuto… as a friend, as a roommate, and as your main squeeze, I would like for you to never talk about that again” Kuroo looks at Bokuto in all seriousness, but after a minute they both just start laughing hysterically.

They’re both sitting there, laughing for who knows how long, until they hear a weird beeping sound. “Yo… Bo you remembered to turn off the oven right?” Kuroo looked over at his friend who was now sprawled on the kitchen floor, now empty plate resting on his stomach. “I don’t think so… I thought you did” Bokuto gradually sat up, putting the plate on the floor. “No…” Kuroo stood up and stared at the oven like it was some complicated puzzle. He turned the nob all the way around till it was facing the off option and then the beeping stopped. “Whoo! Nothing bad right? Just a bit of overheating and probably some damage to our heating bill but everything’s fine!” Kuroo turns and looks at Bokuto with relief. Bokuto flops back down on the floor. “Thank god, I don’t want Daichi barking down our throats again.”

With their highs fading, they both started to clean up the kitchen before the other two returns from their date. They move to flop down on the couch again, putting on some dumb movie. About 15 minutes later, Suga and Daichi walk in the front door. “We’re home” Suga smiles over to Bokuto and Kuroo sprawled out on the couch. “Yoooo how it goo” Kuroo replied glancing over at them as they take their shoes off. “Great!” Suga replied warmly and kissed Daichi on the cheek. “Sweet now we get to listen to you guys have ravenous sex in your room for the next however so many hours!” Bokuto unenthusiastically chants from his side of the couch. “W-we are not _that_ loud!” Suga retorts with a blush creeping on his face. Kuroo and Bokuto just stare at him for a minute before breaking into laughter. “Pssftt, okay Suga, if _you_ think so” Kuroo tries covering his mouth, slightly hiding his laughs. Daichi sighs and rubs his hand over his face, with the faintest hint of a smile and a blush on his face.

Suga and Daichi disappear back into their room and it’s silent for a second. For those quick few seconds Kuroo suddenly remembers that they left a, what they thought at the time would be a funny and nice surprise, on Suga and Daichi’s bed. In less than 10 seconds Kuroo and Bokuto hear Daichi yell from their room. “Why the fuck are there a shit tone of bagel bites on our bed shaped in a heart!?” Bokuto crumbles into laughter again and shouts back “You’re supposed to eat them off each others body sexily!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done so I just decided to post it haha
> 
> I also didn't really proof read this so let me know if there are any major errors or confusion


	3. Puddin' Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's POV

         It was a particularly bright Saturday afternoon, and Kenma squinted at the sky as he made his way to work. He was excited to start work at a new bar, seeing as how the last bar he worked at would always get too out of hand for his liking. But this new bar, that was due to open next Friday, looked promising. His boss, Kiyoko Shimizu, was a quiet and elegant woman. She gave Kenma the impression that not even half of the crazy shit that went on at his last work place would happen here.

 

During the weekdays Kenma half-assed his way through lectures, which surprisingly didn't effect his grades much, and dicked around on his phone or DS. However, this weekend, and for the following week, he'd have to put his games aside and focus in class since he won't have the time after class to make sense of the things he's missed. Almost all hired staffed had to spend extra hours helping the bar get set up for its opening night.

 

Although Kenma wasn't too happy about any of the things listed above, once the bar opened he could go back to working night shifts and could ease his schedule back to how it used to be.

 

As Kenma neared the bar he saw two taller men crowded by the entrance of the bar. ‘ _Oh god no_ ’ Kenma thought as he approached the two. He thought his presence alone could draw their attention, but then Kenma remembered that he doesn't have much of a presence to begin with. Kenma cleared his throat in hopes of gaining their attention. ‘ _Maybe they'll just move and I can go inside and that'll be that of this interaction_ ’.

 

The two taller men turned to look at Kenma. The one closer to the door had spiked out grey and black hair, with bright yellow owl-ish eyes. He was wearing a grey pullover hoodie that said "flocka squad" in big black block letters on the front. The other man, who was standing slightly back from the first one, had messy black hair and giant sunglasses, obscuring most of his face. He was wearing a matching hoodie that dawned the words "flocka squad" except his hoodie was black with the text in red. Kenma tried not to laugh at the odd pair as he glanced between them.

 

"Oh!" The spiky haired one perked up "Sorry we in the way?" Kenma shifted a bit and glanced at the bar door. "Um well kind of... I need to get inside to start setting things up..." Kenma could feel the rest of his sentence drop off as he caught the slightly taller one with black hair staring him down. He tried not to dwell on why the man was staring at him so much. ‘ _Maybe he's just spacing out in my direction..._ ’

 

"Oh you work here? Perfect! We were just wondering when this place opens!" The spiky haired main practically yelled this, shocking Kenma out of his thoughts. Said man moved back a bit to make room for Kenma to get threw. Kenma pulled out his keys and made his way to the door. "Next Friday at 6pm." Kenma spoke sort of low and quickly, but he wanted this interaction to end and just get to work. He unlocked the door, pocketed the keys, and made his way inside. "Alright thanks!!! See ya then puddin' head!!" Kenma heard what was most likely the spiky haired ones words from the other side of the door but decided to ignore them. He could tell for sure that they were going to be among one of the more rowdy customers.

 

"Puddin' head?" Kenma's coworker, Inuoka, spoke up beside him, sweeping something in the corner. "Shush" Kenma muttered in reply, making his way to the back room. Inuoka followed him and continued to chat. "Well, those roots are gettin' pretty bad... oh maybe we can have a hair dye party and I can help you dye your hair!" Kenma sighed at this. He was fine with his roots and he'll fix it on his own time. He was just a bit... lazy and forgetful. He had things bigger than his roots to worry about.

 

Kenma ignored the hair dye party invite but continued to chat with Inuoka idly as he put his stuff away and got ready to help set up. As they made their way back to the floor, a couple more of their coworkers made their way inside. Kenma looked around the bar and everything looked like it was going well, but he could still tell that this was going to be a long week. ‘ _Well.. at least I'm getting paid’_

 

\------------------------------

 

The week had indeed been long and tiresome. It was Thursday, and the last day that Kenma would have to spend extra hours helping out at the bar. On Monday and Tuesday he luckily didn't have to come in, but seeing as they are still a bit understaffed he still had to come in for today and yesterday. The day itself went pretty smoothly, besides Inuoka already breaking a few glasses, and their bouncer, Asahi, screaming and cowering when he thought he found a mouse in the back room, when actually it was just an abnormally large ball of lint. 

 

Kenma made his way back into his apartment and was thankful that his roommates weren't home. He had nothing against Hinata and Yachi but sometimes the two could be a bit too overwhelming, and right now he needed quiet. Kenma made his way into his room and flopped on his bed, thankful that he finished his homework before heading to work. He pulled out his phone and started tapping away at some game. After getting frustrated from not being able to beat a certain level, Kenma defeatedly put his phone down and sighed. Kenma's mind wandered back to the odd pair he met in front of the bar on Saturday. ‘ _Tomorrow's going to be interesting…’_ He sighed, as a small smile made its way to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This one's a bit short but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave comments or thoughts :]


	4. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bars opening night - Kuroo and Kenma finally officially meet

    Kuroo had nearly forgotten about the bar, if it weren’t for Bokuto bringing it up during lunch break he would have completely forgotten about their plans to check it out that night. On top of just bringing it up, Bokuto had extended the invitation to Tanaka, Nishinoya, Lev, and Suga and Daichi. Kuroo was hoping that if they had to show their faces at that bar that they’d keep it cool, calm, and collected, but seeing as Tanaka, Nishinoya and Lev were coming along, any hopes of a ‘cool and calm’ first impression went out the window. All Kuroo hoped for was that Suga and Daichi’s stern parent instincts would kick in and keep them out of trouble so that he didn’t have to. Because lets be honest, whatever stupid shit they’d end up doing he would probably just egg them on further. But this bar looked nice, and Kuroo wanted to keep it nice, and not get kicked out or possibly make the cutie working there hate him forever.

 

Kuroo was walking back from volleyball practice with Bokuto when a sudden thought came to mind. “Hey Bo, did you think of inviting Akaashi to our outing tonight?” Bokuto shrugged and just mumbled a ‘i-uunno’ in response. “Dude, invite him! You have his number right? Text that hot thang up~” Kuroo nudged his friend, trying to encourage him to invite his semester long crush. “He’s kinda like... quiet and reserved n’ shit dude, he probably wouldn’t wanna come to a huge outing” Bokuto muttered excuses and Kuroo wasn’t having it. “Those excuses are stupid Bo, even if he is doing something if he likes you back he’d drop everything and come! Plus it’s not a _huge_ outing. Just a group of friends going to chill at a bar.” Kuroo knew using the word ‘chill’ was in bad context, because Tanaka plus alcohol equaled anything but chill. But they can cross that bridge when they get there. Bokuto let out a low whine, “Noooo, you guys will probably embarrass me.” Kuroo snorted at this, “Dude we _both_ see him during practice and we _both_ have econ with him, he’s definitely seen more than one of your embarrassing moments and still decides to talk to you, it’ll be fine.” Bokuto gave Kuroo a glance then looked back at the street in front of them. After a few seconds Bokuto huffed in defeat and pulled out his phone, “Fiiiiine, I’ll just send a quick text asking what he’s doing tonight and if he’s busy I won’t press further.” He looked down at his phone and began typing out a message. Kuroo squished himself against Bokuto’s shoulder, “Or~ you will press further”

 

“Or~ I won’t”

 

“You will”

 

“I won’t”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…you will”

 

This went on for a bit until Bokuto started jabbing Kuroo in his side until he'd stopped. For the rest of the walk home, Kuroo stopped his pestering and they fell into a comfortable silence. Upon returning home, Bokuto’s phone buzzed with a new message from Akaashi. Kuroo peered over Bokuto’s shoulder before leaning over to take his shoes off. “Dude, don’t pocket your phone, fuckin’ read it!” Kuroo smacked the back of his friend’s head as he made his way to his room to unload his bags. Kuroo could hear Bokuto’s dejected flop on the couch before he even made his way into the living room. “He can’t come?” Kuroo asked as he sat next to his best bud. “Yeah, he’s visiting home for the weekend… some family event or something”

 

“Well, can’t be helped. If we like the place we can invite him next time we go, okay?” Kuroo gave his dejected friend a genuine smile and Bokuto gave him a small smile in return. “Okay, deal.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was seven o’clock and everyone going to the bar was crowded into the kitchen in Kuroo’s apartment. Bokuto insisted on pre-gaming before going to the bar, despite Suga and Daichi’s insistence that they didn’t always have to show up to a bar already drunk. Bokuto just replied with a ‘but then we don’t have to spend as much money _at_ the bar!’ and Nishinoya chimed in with a ‘Yeah! It’s cheaper this way!’ Suga and Daichi just shrugged, seeing as their points were pretty valid, and ended up taking a few shots. They didn’t want to disagree with the fact that it would indeed be cheaper if they showed up already a bit tipsy.

 

Luckily, none of them got too drunk before heading out to the bar. As eight o’clock rolled around they stopped their little pre-game party and began to stroll out of the apartment. Suga and Daichi stopped after the few shots they had, so no one could even tell that they were a bit tipsy. Nishinoya seemed fine, but you could tell he’d been drinking with the slight slur in his speech. Tanaka got a bit louder, but was easy to tame, and Lev would’ve seemed unaffected if it weren’t for the drunken blush spread across his cheeks. Bokuto had his arm slung around Kuroo’s shoulder, definitely tipsy but not quiet drunk yet. Kuroo ‘accidently’ took six shots of tequila before leaving, his sudden nervousness of seeing the cute blond taking over his rationality. On their walk over, he could feel the alcohol start to make its way to his head, and he felt a little tipsier than he should be.

 

As they approached the bar, Kuroo felt relieved in his choice to dress on the nicer side (not like he _didn’t_ dress nicely in general, but, y’know). The people in small crowds outside the bar were dressed a bit semi-formally, and when they entered, most of the people within the bar looked pretty chic. However that didn’t mean that _everyone_ was ‘dressed-up’, there were good handfuls of people in just casual clothing and they fitted in just fine. They claimed a booth near the bar, despite Kuroo wanting to sit at the bar after noticing that a certain someone was manning it, but there were seven of them and it would be a bit hard to fit them all there.

 

By the time everyone was seated at the booth Tanaka was already gone, ordering shots for all of them. He returned with a tray and placed a glass in front of everyone, then took a seat himself. Tanaka then rose his glass for a small toast, (despite there not really being anything to toast about) “To a fun night!” Tanaka yelled out, maybe a little too loud, and everyone followed with some sort of cheer, clinked glasses, and took their shots. Kuroo felt the burn of alcohol run down his throat and could already feel a slight haze over his mind (thanks to the shots from earlier). _‘Tonight’s either going to be great, or a horrible disaster’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

(Kenma’s POV)

 

Kenma was slightly nervous all day about the opening night. He hoped things would go smoothly and the promises of his roommates coming put some ease to his mind. He got changed in the back room, and headed behind the bar roughly before six. The incoming flow of people was a bit slow at first, but once eight o’clock rolled around, more and more people started coming in. Although Kenma was a bit startled about the amount of people showing up, he pushed down his anxieties and thought about how this was good for the bar.

 

Not long after eight, Hinata and Yachi arrived and placed themselves at the bar. “Kenma you look so great in your bartender get-up!” Yachi exclaimed as she took her seat. “Kenma always looks great in a bartender get-up” Hinata chimed in. “I, uh, thanks guys?” Kenma didn’t really know how to respond to the compliments. These were his normal work clothes; he didn’t see how they made him look any better. A couple minutes after preparing and handing Hinata and Yachi their first drinks, Kenma spotted that signature grey and black spiky hair and knew that odd due from Saturday had arrived. Except they weren’t alone, they had a whole possy with them.

 

Kenma spotted the man with the black bed-head hair behind his spiky haired friend, and now that giant sunglasses didn’t obscure his face, Kenma noticed that he was rather attractive. The man was wearing fitted black skinny jeans with a white v-neck and navy blue blazer. Kenma didn’t notice he was staring until Hinata piped up, “Who’re you looking at Kenma?” Both Hinata and Yachi swiveled around in their chairs to try and follow Kenma’s line of sight. “No one, it’s nothing” Kenma looked back down at the bar and rearranged some glasses to keep his hands busy.

 

“Oh! I think I found them! Was it that dude in the blazer? With the loud spiky haired dude?” Yachi perked up, as if she knew she was right.

 

“Huh? I thought he was looking at the tall dude with blonde hair” Hinata gave a quizzical look.

 

“Hinata you’re looking in completely the wrong way!” Yachi grabbed Hinata’s head and turned it in the direction of the possy. “It's totally the dude with the bed-head and blazer! Omygosh Kenma I rarely ever see you check people out!”

 

Kenma groaned.

 

“Hmmm, now that I’ve got a better look at the dude I guess he’s cute, but the lighting is dark n’ stuff so I can’t see that well” Hinata tilted his head to the side as if that would give him a better view.

 

Hinata and Yachi quieted down as a guy with a buzzcut left “hot bed-head dude’s” post and walked over to the bar. “Seven shots of whatever is the strongest shit you got!” The man ordered, a bit too loud. Kenma nodded his head and prepared the shots and placed them nicely on a tray. The man put down the money he owed, shouted some form of “thank you”, picked up the tray, and headed back to his friends. Kenma inwardly cringed at how loud the man was and made a mental note to keep an eye on that group, in case he had to call Asahi in for any sort of mishaps.

 

“Wow that guy was kind of… intimidating, maybe you should only admire hot bed-head dude from afar…” Yachi sounded a bit wary.

 

“I had no plans to engage with him anyway…” Kenma muttered

 

“I think you should go for it!” Hinata hopped in his seat. “I’ve been looking in his direction to try and get a better look at his appearance and he’s totally been glancing over at you! He did it like at _least_ 10 times”

 

“Or he’s glancing over here because he’s confused as to why you keep staring at him”

 

“Kenma have some more faith in your own attractiveness!” Hinata had a determined look on his face “Do I need to shower you in compliments to get you to understand? He’s totally been checking you out, okay!”

 

Kenma tried not to groan again, seeing as another customer was trying to get his attention for a drink. Kenma quickly made their order and returned to his friends.

 

“Can we stop dragging this on? There’s really no point in this...” Kenma tried to change the topic.

 

“But we rarely ever get to bother you about boys” Yachi pouted and Hinata nodded in agreement as he ordered another drink.

 

“There’s nothing to bother about…” Kenma tried to sound convincing, and Yachi could tell Kenma was getting tired of this and changed the subject for his sake.

 

They continued to chat idly, Yachi and Hinata ordering more drinks as they talked. Kenma left occasionally to fill other orders and such. Yachi was on her fourth drink, obviously pacing herself, while Hinata was on his sixth drink and had am obvious slur in his voice. Kenma stared off into the crowds of people as Yachi continued to have an amusing conversation with drunk Hinata. Every now and then Kenma would smile in response to something ridiculous Hinata had said, and over all Kenma felt like this night was going very well.

 

A few minutes later, Kenma hears that possy in the booth near the bar get a bit louder. “Lev, y-you stop it and get back here” A voice filled with giggles sounded from the booth. Before Kenma could process what was going on, a tall, lanky guy with grey hair and intense green eyes sauntered over to the bar. The man was obviously drunk, and to Kenma’s surprise he didn’t approach Kenma, but it was Hinata who he approached. ‘ _Do they know each other?’_ Kenma doesn’t remember Hinata ever describing someone like this too him. Kenma was pretty sure if Hinata ever met someone this tall he would tell Kenma in a second.

 

“Yo yo, lil’ orange flufll hair kid” The taller man patted Hinata on the head.

 

“I’m not a kid” Hinata pouted “Im obviousevly old enough to drink!” Hinata raised the glass of his current drink towards the taller man, spilling some of its contents. Kenma squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hoping that this guy wasn’t here to cause trouble.

 

“Oh wow, maybe if you have kalhua and milk you can be both an adult and still try and aim at getting taller” Kenma didn’t really understand the taller mans rationality behind this, but he hoped the teasing at Hinata’s height wouldn’t rile him up.

 

“O-Oi! I may be smol but I can do so manythingsz, _SO MANY!_  I bet you can't even fit into _half_ the cupboards I can wit that tallness of yourz” Hinata stood from his seat, somehow thinking that that would prove something, but all it did was raise a laugh from the taller man, who then took a seat next to Hinata. “Hey look, now I’m more on your level” The taller man snickered.

 

“D-DON’T LAUGH aT ME! YA WANNA FIGHT OR Sommfing” Hinata’s ‘threatening’ words died down as “hot bed-head hair dude” approached them, now standing behind where the the tall grey-haired man was seated, towering over both of them.

 

“Yo, is my friend causing you some trouble?” The man spoke fairly leveled, but from the slightly hazed look in his eyes you could tell he was drunk. He had a smirk settled on his face, looking as if it was always meant to be there

 

“Kuroo!” The grey haired man piped up. “I made friends with the orange haired pipsqueak!”

 

“H-hey! No one said we were friends, and don’t call me pipsqueak!”

 

Kenma stared at what was happening in front of him and just hoped they would quiet down a bit. The only thing he successfully picked up from their banter was that the man with the black messy hair’s name was Kuroo. ‘ _Kuroo… the name fits him well’_ Kenma shook his head slightly. He’s not thinking about that, nope. Kuroo’s voice brought Kenma’s attention back to the conversation.

 

“Lev, you’ve obviously made him a bit mad, I told you that you need to watch the things you say to people” Kuroo lightly smacked the back of Lev’s head. Lev absentmindedly reached his hand back to touch at the spot that Kuroo hit. Lev kept a drunken smile on his face, despite just being scolded.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” This Lev guy apologized nonchalantly. “So anyway what’s your name?” Lev turned to Hinata, trying to act friendly all of a sudden. ‘ _Or maybe he was acting friendly from the start?’_ Kenma couldn’t quiet grasp what ‘Lev’s’ attitude was. Kenma just deemed him an enigma and shrugged it off.

 

“Why should I tell you my na-AH!“ Yachi pinched at Hinata’s side. “Yachi, why’ddyou do that?” Hinata turned to look at her.

 

“No reason! I mean, well, what’s the harm in making friends! Sure that was a weird start, but he seems friendly enough!” The whole time Yachi was talking she kept giving head tilts in Kuroo’s direction, subtle winks, and obvious glances between Kenma and Kuroo, as if trying to signal something to Hinata. Kenma caught on right away and tried to suppress an eye-roll and instead started wiping up the small spills on the bar counter.

 

In the very few minutes Kenma left the group to wipe down the rest of the bar counter and take a couple more orders, his friends became pretty buddy-buddy with Lev and Kuroo. By the time he got back they were all already familiar with each other’s names.

 

“So what brings you guys to this bar” Kuroo piped up.

 

“Oh! Kenma here is actually our roommate so we absolutely couldn’t miss the opening night!” Yachi gestured towards Kenma as she mentioned him, obviously over-excited to bring Kenma into the conversation, and Kenma tried not to have that ‘deer-in-headlights’ look.

 

Kenma gave a small wave to Kuroo, and shifted on his feet as Kuroo looked at him with that stupid, smug, smirk on his face. Kuroo opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but all that came out was an “Oof” as his spiky-haired friend walked up behind him and slapped him on the back.

“Well now doesn’t this look fun! Way to ditch us to have fun elsewhere” The spiky-haired man let out a laugh, showing that he wasn’t at all upset.

 

The rest of Kuroo and Lev’s group came over to the bar and began introducing themselves to Yachi, Hinata, and Kenma. Kenma learned that the spiky-haired guys name was Bokuto, and that he, along with Sugawara and Sawamura (who appeared to be the most put together ones in the group), shared an apartment with Kuroo. He also learned that the loud guy with a buzzcut from earlier’s name was Tanaka. Tanaka had a short, energetic friend with him, whose name was Nishinoya, and the two of them together gave off the image of an eccentric comedic duo. The lot of them continued to chat for the rest of the night, Kenma chiming in here and there but mainly staying on the outside of the conversation. Kenma watched as Yachi’s earlier fear of Tanaka melted away as whatever he and Nishinoya were talking about continued to make Yachi burst into laughter. Kenma also couldn’t help but notice how Kuroo’s eyes kept wandering back to him, and the amount of uncomfortable, sudden eye contact that was happening was starting to make Kenma a bit antsy.

 

As eleven o’clock rolled around, most of the bars crowd from earlier began to die down, as people left to go spend the rest of their nights elsewhere. Kenma liked the current amount of customers; it gave a calmer atmosphere that Kenma was more than happy to welcome. Hinata and Yachi waved over at Kenma, letting him now that they were getting ready to leave. The lot of new friends they made were also in the same boat as them, sloppily collecting their things and heading for the door. Kuroo caught Kenma’s eye and gave him a warm smile and wave as he made his way out. Kenma felt a slight clench in his chest, and waved back, trying to ignore whatever feelings he was feeling right now. His shift ended in an hour and he just wanted to go home, take a shower, and fall face first onto his bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

(Kuroo’s POV)

 

Kuroo and Bokuto trailed behind their group of drunken friends as they walked home. Kuroo watched how Suga and Daichi were having some moment to themselves, Daichi whispering (most likely dirty) things into Suga’s ear, and Suga’s face slightly flushing in response. At the end of the street, they parted ways with Lev, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, the three of them taking their separate ways, either going home or continuing on with the night festivities.

 

Bokuto let out a content sight and threw his arm over Kuroo’s shoulder as they neared the block that their apartment was on. They were in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Bokuto spoke up, “So… next time we go your asking for his number right?”

 

“Dude, no”

 

“Fine then I guess were gonna have to go back there _every_ Friday until either you get his number or you give him yours” Bokuto nodded his head, agreeing with his own plan.

 

“Not agreeing to this unless you agree to invite Akaashi every time we go” Kuroo nudged Bokuto’s side playfully.

 

Bokuto was quiet for a few seconds, looking as if he was deeply weighing the pros and cons of this agreement. Finally, with a huff, Bokuto nodded his head and looked up at Kuroo.

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... this chapter turned out waaay longer than I planned. But, here ya go. Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments or thoughts :]


	5. Record Stores and Third Wheeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto pulls a date for Kuroo out of his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but here ya go
> 
> Please leave comments and thoughts! :]

       Kuroo woke up to a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Except this time he didn't hate it as much as he usually would. The light filtered nicely into his room, and it wasn't the least bit 'harsh' or 'evil'. He woke up with no signs of a headache or hangover, and actually slept pretty well. The amount of alcohol he consumed yesterday allowed him to easily ignore the pornographic moans that emitted from Suga and Daichi's room last night. As Kuroo got out of bed and washed up, he wandered into the living room, finding that Bokuto was already up and he noticed that Bokuto didn't sleep quiet as well as he did.

 

"Yo Bo, couldn't sleep through the fuck fest last night?"

 

"Dude you're room isn't right next to theirs. You don't share a wall with them. You don't know my pain" Bokuto dramatically draped himself over the couch. Kuroo lightly laughed at his friend and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

 

"Wanna go do something today" Kuroo called from the kitchen.

 

"Hmmmm like what?"

 

"I dunno, walk around town, get food or something" Kuroo pulled out two mugs for him and Bokuto. One mug was in the shape of a horned owl head and the other of a dopey-looking cat. When they found these mugs in some store downtown they couldn't not buy them.

 

"Ssuurre.." Bokuto got quiet for a second and Kuroo turned so that he could see his friend from the kitchen, who was laying face down on the couch, half of his limps falling over the couch and touching the floor.

 

"Bo~ you awake??" Kuroo heard a low groan come from the couch, confirming that his friend hasn't completely fallen asleep. Kuroo made his way over to the couch, mugs filled with coffee in each hand. He placed the mugs on the small coffee table they had, and moved Bokuto so that he could fit on the couch. Kuroo cradled his cup of coffee and Bokuto sat up to do the same, taking tentative sips out of the cup here and there. "We can head out in like an hour or so" Bokuto just nodded in response and they continued to sit there quietly, with nothing but the sounds from the TV filling the room.

 

A few moments later Suga, wearing nothing but an over sized hoodie, wandered out of his room and into the kitchen, and began rummaging through the cupboards. Both Bokuto and Kuroo spotted the trail of hickeys that ran up his leg, and they both let out a wolf whistle simultaneously. Suga turned his head to glare at both of them. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but Suga cut him off before he could let out any teasing remarks.

 

"Shut up, I'm getting more ass than both of you combined and you know it"

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Kuroo and Bokuto left the house around twelve and wandered around the shopping district near their house, Bokuto too lazy to want to go anywhere further than that. After dicking around in a couple stores and getting stern looks from the store attendants, they decided to drop by the record store that sat right next to the bar. Kuroo walked idly through the aisles, flipping through rows of CDs, not looking for anything in particular.

 

"Kuroo yesss" Kuroo turned to his friend only to see that Bokuto was rubbing his finger on the corner of some album case.

 

"Dude, I love the feeling of rubbing the tip of my finger on the edge of new albums, like it just feels so good."

 

"Bo, don't bring your weird kinks into this store"

 

"Just rub your finger on this corner once, it's so soothing" Bokuto leaned closer to Kuroo, ignoring his earlier comment, and shoved the CD in his face.

 

"Dude, no, stop trying to corrupt me with your weird kink-riddled life style!" Kuroo swatted at Bokuto, both of them filling the aisle with laughter.

 

Kuroo didn't notice he was backing up while swatting and actively kink shaming Bokuto, until he felt something bump into his back. He turned around to apologize and was met with those golden, cat-like eyes. Kuroo's breath caught in his throat, obviously not prepared to run into the hot bartender from last night.

 

"Oh, Kenma wasn't it? Sorry for bumping into you just now..." Kuroo cleared his throat, trying to sound normal.

 

“Yeah… it’s fine” Kenma responded quietly. Kuroo could feel that awkward atmosphere of ‘so is this where I say bye?’ forming, but he didn’t really want to part ways with the smaller man just yet.

 

Bokuto popped his head over Kuroo’s shoulder and smiled brightly at Kenma. “Yo! Kenma, how it go!” Kenma looked a bit startled by Bokuto’s sudden loudness, and that that loudness was directed towards him.

 

“Um, fine”

 

“Do you shop here often?”

 

“I guess…”

 

“Cool! Me and Kuroo live practically right around the corner from this place, what about you, you live close?”

 

“Kind of… about a 10 minute bus ride”

 

Kuroo watched the two of them exchange words, getting a bit frustrated with how easy it was for Bokuto to talk to Kenma, yet Kuroo for some reason couldn’t get a word in. Before Kuroo could even think of something to say Bokuto was already inviting Kenma to lunch with them. ‘ _He’s totally doing this on purpose… yeah… yep… goddammit Bo, but also bless you’_

 

“So how about it? Or are you busy today?”

 

“Um, well I haven’t eaten yet and I have time, so I guess I can…” Kenma had a bit of an unsure look in his eyes. Kuroo could see that he felt a bit pressured by Bokuto’s excessiveness. Kuroo just gave Kenma a warm yet apologetic smile, hoping that that would ease his nerves a bit. It seemed to work, seeing that Kenma gave a small, barely there, smile in response.

 

After Kenma bought a couple CDs, Kuroo buying one himself, the three of them left the store and chose to eat at the taco place that was just a couple blocks away. Bokuto kept the conversation going as they walked to the small restaurant, turning the somewhat weird and awkward atmosphere into a more casual and friendly one. Kuroo noted the change in Kenma’s demeanor, obviously becoming more comfortable with the situation that he was in. As they entered the restaurant, they took up a small booth in the corner by the window. Kuroo sat by the window and Bokuto seated himself right next to him. Kenma sat across from Kuroo, but was looking down and idly flipping through the menu.

 

“Have you been here before?” Kuroo spoke up.

 

“Pfft, Kuroo, might as well have just started your one-liner with ‘ _So, come here often’_ ” Bokuto nudged Kuroo and waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

“Bo, shut the fuck up, I’m just asking a simple question” Kuroo heard a small laugh come from the other side of the table.

 

“I have, but only once, with my roommate, Hinata”

 

“Oh! That’s the hilarious lil dude from last night, right?” Bokuto chimed in.

 

“Um yes, him” Kenma covered his mouth, hiding the hints of a smile.

 

They talked comfortably while going through the menu and Kuroo learned a few things about Kenma. Kenma was a year younger than them and also attended the same college as them. However, their majors were completely different so it makes sense as to why they haven’t seen each other around campus at all. After Kuroo decided on what he wanted, Bokuto excused himself to the bathroom. Kuroo continued to idly chat with Kenma until the waitress approached their table.

 

“Um, should we wait for Bokuto before we order?” Kenma quietly asked Kuroo.

 

“Nah, it’s fine, he can just order later” Kuroo flashed a lopsided grin at Kenma. They both ordered their meals and continued their small chit-chat until their food arrived.

 

“Um…” Kenma piped up, poking at his own food and gaining Kuroo’s attention. “Your friend has been gone for quiet some time, is he alright?”

 

At that moment, Kuroo felt his phone buzz and looked down to find a new message from Bokuto,

 

 **brokuto:** srry bro ddnt rlly feel like 3rdwheelin on ur date, so I thought it wuld be v kind of me to give u 2 some quality alone time!

 

Kuroo tried not to groan out loud after reading the text. ‘ _No, he did not just do this’_

 

“U-um, it seems that he had really bad diarrhea…” Kuroo heard a small chuckle from across the table, but he continued to stare in disbelief at his phone. “Somethin’ about not having fully recovered from last night”

 

“So, what your saying is that, drinking too much gives him the shits?” Kenma piped up, a smug smile resting on his face.

 

Kuroo looked up from his phone and laughed, “Yeah, something like that. Guess he realized that having Mexican food on top of that would just make it worse and fled.”

 

They continued to talk through their meals, and Kuroo was more than relieved that this didn’t turn out as awkward as he thought he would. He found it very easy to talk to Kenma, and he was a bit surprised but happy with how much Kenma was also engaging in the conversation. They fell into a comfortable silence towards the end of their meal, and when they finished they paid the bill and left.

 

“Well, that was fun” Kuroo let out a content sight as they walked back out into the crisp autumn air.

 

“Yeah, we should do that again sometime” Kuroo barely caught Kenma’s words, seeing as his sentence got quieter as he spoke. Kuroo noticed the slight flush in Kenma’s cheeks, but it was so subtle that the cold air could’ve caused it. Before Kuroo could respond, Kenma spoke up again,

 

“Well, I’m gonna head back now” Kenma pointed in the vague direction of the bus stop. “I’m guessing you guys will be coming to the bar more often.” Kenma's tone tilted up, as if he was asking a question rather than stating something. He had a somewhat hopeful look in his eyes and had that small, just barely there, smile on his face.

 

“You bet” Kuroo flashed Kenma a big smile. “See ya, get home safely” Kuroo gave a small wave and Kenma let out a hum of acknowledgement and gave a small wave in return. Kuroo turned and began walking back to his apartment, and he totally didn’t look back for a second to see Kenma making his way to the bus stop.

 

Half way on his walk back home Kuroo stopped in his tracks and let out a loud, annoyed groan, earning him some weird looks from random people on the street.

 

_‘I forgot to get his number!’_

 


	6. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switches from Kenma's POV to Kuroo's POV
> 
> bro's have 'girl' talk

      Kenma strolled into his apartment at about four o’clock, and was still a bit dazed and confused about everything that had just happened. It was all a bit sudden, but he still enjoyed himself. It started as a simple outing; he just wanted to check out the record store by his new work place, but when he heard a distinct voice shout out the word ‘kink’ in the record store, it just caught his interest. He had no idea that when he turned the aisle corner, seeking out where the commotion was coming from, that he would end up smushed against Kuroo’s back. He also had no idea that he would be roped into having lunch with Bokuto and Kuroo (which actually just ended up being him and Kuroo). But all in all, Kenma had a pretty good time, and surprisingly found it pretty easy to talk to Kuroo.

 

Kenma put his bags down in the living room, and wandered to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He heard a door open and close, but didn’t bother to look in the direction of the noise.

 

“Kenma, you’re home.” Hinata perked up upon noticing Kenma’s presence.

 

“Yeah, I just got back”

 

“Wow, you were out late for just record shopping, did you grab something to eat too?” Hinata shifted around in the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water.

 

“Yeah” Kenma paused for a minute, wondering if he should tell his friend about the lunch date, ‘ _No, it wasn’t a date’,_ with Kuroo and (kind of) Bokuto. He wanted to tell Hinata, but he also knew that the pestering wouldn’t stop if he did.

 

Hinata pouted a bit, “Y’know you could’ve just came home and had lunch with me, instead of eating it alone somewhere.”

 

“Um, about that…” Kenma took in a small breath and decided there wasn’t any real harm in telling him. “I actually had lunch with Kuroo and his friend Bokuto… y’know those guys from the bar last night. Well, Bokuto actually kind of ended up leaving us, so it was just me and Kuroo, but um, anyway… yeah” Kenma could feel him self start to ramble a bit, and by the starry eyed look in Hinata’s eyes he knew he should stop rambling now before he made this any worse.

 

“You had lunch with Kuroo?! Hot bed-head dude?! Oh my gosh, Kenma, YES” Hinata was vibrating with excitement.

 

“I-it’s not as special or exciting as you think it is. I ran into them at the record store and they just kind of invited me…” Kenma tried to convince Hinata that it was no big deal, but the more Hinata looked excited about this information the more the butterflies erupted in Kenma’s chest.

 

“But Bokuto ditched you guys and basically made it into a date.” Hinata said, matter-of-factually.

 

“No it wasn’t a date”

 

“But you wanted it to be a date, right?”

 

“…”

 

Hinata squealed at Kenma’s silence and jumped up and down. “Kenma! You have a crush on someone oh my gosh this is the best!”

 

“I didn’t say I have a crush on him…” Kenma slightly pouted.

 

“Well, why else would you want it to be a date?” Hinata tilted his head.

 

“Maybe because I’m just, possibly, maybe, slightly interested in him… But it’s not like a full-blown crush or anything.” Kenma tried to give Hinata a pointed look to let him know that he was serious about the no-crush thing.

 

“Right, so are you gonna continue to go on these date-not-dates with Kuroo until you develop a full-blown crush and then start dating for realsies?”

 

“N-no! We didn’t even exchange numbers, Hinata.” Kenma continued to pointedly look at Hinata. “The next time I see him will probably be at the bar, and by then the whole thing will just be brushed off as a lunch hangout and probably won't happen again.”

 

“Brushed off as a lunch hangout? So you’re verbally confirming that you wanted it to be regarded as something…” Hinata paused and moved closer to Kenma, dropping his voice an octave, “More” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows at Kenma and tried to make a ‘sexy face’, but after a few seconds they both started to giggle, and soon those giggles turned into full-blown laughter.

 

“That was stupid” Kenma said through his dying giggles and nudged Hinata playfully.

 

“But I’m not _wrong~_ ” A few more giggles erupted from Hinata.

 

“Shut up” Kenma groaned, despite the smile on his face.

 

“Never” Hinata started to migrate towards the couch in the living room and Kenma followed. Kenma sat next to one armrest, while Hinata sat by the other. They were both curled up with a pillow in their arms. Hinata turned on the TV, letting whatever nonsense came on serve as background noise.

 

“So how was it?” Hinata looked over at Kenma.

 

“How was what?” Kenma continued to stare at the TV.

 

“Oh my god!” Hinata let out a big, over-dramatic groan. “Don’t play stupid! You know exactly what I’m talking about! The lunch! How’d it goooo?”

 

“Good”

 

“Elaborate”

 

“I don’t understand why you and Yachi always think there’s something more when it comes to this stuff. It was just good. I enjoyed myself. That’s it” Kenma started to fiddle with the corners of the pillow he was holding.

 

“ _Okay_ … well how was it being alone with him? You said Bokuto ditched, right? I know you get uncomfortable with one-on-one situations with people you don’t really know, soooo”

 

“It… wasn’t really that bad. It was weirdly pretty easy to talk to him. The conversation flowed, despite him being the one to fill most of it but it didn’t seem like… unnatural or awkward or anything. And the moments that were silent also weren’t awkward really. They felt pretty comfortable and natural…” Kenma could feel a light blush reach his cheeks as he remembered how well their conversation flowed, and how well Kuroo was able to fill the spaces where Kenma felt too shy to fill them himself.

 

“Kenmaaaa~” Hinata poked at Kenma’s shoulder. “You’re totally _more_ than just, possibly, maybe, slightly interested in him~” For someone so cute and made of pure sunshine, he was wearing the most perfect shit-eating grin.

 

Kenma swatted at Hinata’s prodding finger. “I said shut up” Kenma turned and threw his pillow at Hinata. He felt like such a high school girl right now.

 

Hinata giggled in response, and the things he started chanting next wasn’t helping Kenma feel less like a high school girl.

 

“Kenma’s gonna get Kuroo’s cooties! Kenma’s gonna get Kuroo’s cooties!”

 

Kenma picked his pillow back up and continued to hit Hinata with it.

 

“Oh my god, Hinata, shut **_up!_** ”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

(Kuroo’s POV)

 

            When Kuroo returned to the apartment, he thought he was home alone until he heard suspicious hooting sounds coming from Bokuto’s room. Kuroo knew that his friend had weird habits, but he’s never quiet heard repeated, suspicious hooting come out of his room. Kuroo made his way over to the source of the sound and stood outside Bokuto’s door, unsure if he should open it or not. _‘He’s either just being an idiot and sitting in his room, hooting for no reason, or I’m about to find out that my good friend of 6 years hoots while he masturbates’_

Kuroo closed his eyes and opened the door. When he re-opened his eyes he was relieved to see Bokuto laying on his bed, hands cupped around his mouth, making repeated hooting sounds.

 

“Bo, why the fuck are you hooting at your ceiling” Kuroo walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Bokuto.

 

“I heard the front door open and I was too lazy to get up to see if it was you so I started hooting hoping it would get you to come in here. And it worked!” Bokuto looked absolutely pleased with himself.

 

Kuroo chuckled and then smacked Bokuto hard on the chest.

 

“JeSUS Kuroo why?!” Bokuto curled on his side, rubbing his chest.

 

“That’s for ditching me at lunch”

 

“I was just being considerate!”

 

“No, you were just being an ass and making things awkward”

 

“It was awkward? Oh, no, did you have a terrible time filled with awkward silences and avoiding eye contact.” Bokuto’s whole demeanor drooped. Looking guilty for having left Kuroo in such a situation.

 

“Well… actually it wasn’t that awkward, it was pretty fun.” Kuroo looked away from Bokuto and scratched at the back of his neck.

 

“The fuck? Then why’d you hit me, I only did good!” Bokuto’s droopy demeanor vanished and he was now sitting up, clutching his chest, looking absolutely offended.

 

“I nearly had a heart attack when I read that text saying you were ditchin’, alright? At least give me more mental prep time!” Kuroo threw his hands up defensively.

 

Bokuto let out a dramatic sigh, “Fair enough, so how’d it go?”

 

“Good”

 

“You _have_ to tell me more than that, bro”

 

“Not telling ‘cause you ditched.” A smirk made its way to Kuroo’s face.

 

“Not fair!” Bokuto huffed and flopped back down on his bed.

 

“Hey, you wouldn’t tell me what went down with Akaashi ‘cause I flaked, so now I’m not telling you how lunch went ‘cause you ditched. It’s totally fair.” Kuroo looked at Bokuto as if he had just won this argument. Bokuto looked away from Kuroo and mumbled something.

 

“What was that?” Kuroo poked at Bokuto’s stomach.

 

“I said fine I’ll tell! Now stop poking me” Bokuto swatted at Kuroo’s hand.

 

“So, as you know, last Friday was our celebration party after winning that match. I assume you would know, since you were there, at the party, and in the match-“

 

“Bo, stop stalling”

 

“Alright, alright. So like, I was chatting up a storm with Akaashi, and it was totally going well, I could tell by the amount of times he smiled and laughed at my awesome jokes. I mean that also could’ve been because he was drunk but whatever. Anyway, Akaashi got a little too drunk and we kinda like… started making out in this corner,”

 

“Wooo, go Bo~”

 

“Ssshhsh, no interruptions please”

 

“Sorry, sir”

 

“As I was saying, we were making out, but like, Akaashi was _really_ drunk and like I’m not about that taken advantage of drunken people life, like that’s fucked up. So I stopped us and was like ‘Yo, you’re pretty drunk we should not’ and he was like ‘But I want to’ except more slurred sounding, and I was not ‘bout to go down this road so I just kinda like put a firm stop to it and he gave me the most adorable pout, Kuroo, man, it was so bad. But like I didn’t wanna just put an awkward stop then just leave his drunk ass. So I offered to walk him home ‘cause I was worried n’ stuff. When we got back to his place, I got him all like situated and shit, made sure he was okay and what not. But, when I was ‘bout to leave he grabbed at my shirt and asked if I could stay. I was like whaaaaaaaaaat, I couldn’t believe what was happening so I like asked again just to make sure I was hearing right, and he was like ‘yeah, I would appreciate if you’d spend the night here’ and so I did.” Bokuto let out a final breath as he gushed that all out.

 

“Wow that’s… cute as heck”

 

“I know right!? Bruuuh, I’m in so deep.” Bokuto covered his face with his hands.

 

“What happened in the morning?” Kuroo rested his head on his hand.

 

“Oh, not too much. Akaashi had a killer hangover and I got him some painkillers and like explained why I was in his house n’ shit. He seemed kinda embarrassed at himself but I totally reassured him, I was like ‘dude we all have nights like that, I’ve totally been there except without someone to help me get back home and I’d gotten into some weird shit, you gucci, I swear.’ He seemed to lighten up a bit at that and thanked me. Then I left to get flaked on by you.”

 

“Man, that is so sweet” Kuroo completely ignored the part about him flaking.

 

“Urggh, I know!” Bokuto rolled around on his bed, knocking into Kuroo occasionally.

 

“You should just ask him out.”

 

Bokuto stopped rolling, “I will when you ask Kenma out.”

 

“Dude, I just got familiar with the guy, it’s obviously gonna take longer for me to develop deeper feelings and shit for him and to overall ask him out. You’re just saying that so you can stall” Kuroo let out an annoyed sighed, but smiled at his friend nonetheless.

 

“Ssshh, this isn’t stalling”

 

“It so is Bo. Don’t lie to yourself, you’ve been so gay for Akaashi since the first day of practice, freshman year.”

 

“Why don’t you ever shush when I tell you too” Bokuto pushed at Kuroo, failing to knock him over from where he was sitting.

 

“It’s simple Bo, it’s because I’m an asshole”

 

Bokuto gasped in mock-surprise, “He admits it! Finally! I need to tweet about this.”

 

Kuroo chuckled and got up from where he was sitting, moving to leave Bokuto’s room.

 

“Oy! Asshole, you still need to tell me about lunch!” Bokuto chucked one of his pillows at Kuroo’s head, successfully hitting him. Kuroo turned around and flopped back down on Bokuto’s bed.

 

“I told you already, it was good” Bokuto quirked an eyebrow and gave Kuroo an expectant look.

 

“Ok, ok. But it’s not as cute as you and Akaashi. We just talked and it was really nice. The conversation just flowed so well. I don’t know… I felt like we connected really well, and when we were leaving he kind of like stated that I should come by the bar often and stuff…” As Kuroo finished talking he rubbed his face into Bokuto’s bed.

 

“Dude, that’s good! He’s totally showing some interest in you!”

 

“Yeah but there’s only one problem” Kuroo spoke up.

 

“Hm? N’ what’s that?” Bokuto tilted his head towards Kuroo.

 

“I… forgot to get his number…”

 

It was silent for a few seconds until Bokuto erupted with laughter. “Oh my god! Fuckin’ idiot! It was so perfectly set up, how could you forget!”

 

“S-shut up! It’s not _that_ bad, I’ll see him again at the bar anyway” Kuroo smacked at Bokuto’s side.

 

“Yeah, but that was _such_ a perfect setting to just swap numbers, and you didn’t! Oh man, too good.” Bokuto wiped at his eyes, his laughter dying down. Kuroo grumbled into Bokuto’s bed and decided not to reply to that.

 

“Hey” Bokuto spoke up after a few seconds of silence. “At the bar, you should give him a hot-pink sticky note with your number on it and a kiss mark in the corner”

 

"Ooh~ scandalous”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 6! Updates may start to get slow 'cause of finals and me being kicked out of my apartment for winter break, so I'm just kinda traveling around until I move into my new housing in January. 
> 
> Please leave comments and thoughts!


	7. Flustered Owls and Mating Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter written in Bokuto's POV

         Monday rolled around and Bokuto blessed that he never had morning classes, but also cursed the god’s because instead of morning classes he had morning practice. Along with Kuroo, Daichi, and Akaashi. Bokuto wasn’t a morning person, but the thought of being able to see Akaashi at practice always helped him put a little more effort into not sleeping in. He always got this electric feeling that coursed through his body whenever he thought of Akaashi.

 

Bokuto slowly moved out of his bed and got ready for practice. Whoever decided that having 6:30am morning practices was a good was probably friends with the devil himself. When he walked out into the living room, he saw Daichi and Kuroo, both looking about ready to leave.

 

“It always surprises me when I see Bokuto up in time for practice… you’re usually always running through the gym doors at the last minute.” Daichi looked at Bokuto with an expression of fake-awe before he turned to slip his shoes on.

 

“Hey, either way I’m on time, so don’t patronize me!” Bokuto puffed out his chest

 

“Yeah, yeah” Daichi opened the door and held it open for Bokuto and Kuroo. The three of them headed to practice together and the walk there was relatively quiet, all three of them too tired to put any effort into a conversation. As they entered the locker room, Bokuto spotted Akaashi, who was finishing up changing, and wandered over to him.

 

“Mornin’ Akaashi!” Bokuto opened the locker next to his.

 

“Good morning Bokuto” Akaashi began to put the rest of his belongings away.

 

“How was your family thing?” Bokuto pulled off his sweater and shoved it into the locker and began to change into his gym clothes.

 

“Normal, I guess, nothing special, just the usual family things. How was that bar you checked out?

 

“Oh! It was really cool, you should totally join us next time!” Bokuto leaned in closer to Akaashi and whispered, “And Kuroo totally has a thing for the bartender.”

 

Akaashi chuckled lightly in response, the soft noise causing that oh so familiar electric feeling to course through Bokuto. “That’s good to hear. When do you guys plan to go next?”

 

Bokuto finished changing, put his things away, and closed his locker. “Hmmm, probably this coming Friday night, think you can come?” Both Akaashi and Bokuto turned to head out of the locker room and into the gym.

 

“Most likely, I’ll probably text you later in the week about it”

 

“Alright, sounds good!”

 

*

 

Practice ran smoothly like always; Bokuto was filled with energy after pretty much getting a conformation that Akaashi could go out with them this Friday and he used that energy to spike with everything he had. When practice ended he showered, gathered his things, and headed out with Kuroo to grab some late breakfast before their first class. They ended up going to a café near their university, grabbed a table by the window, and ordered some bagels and coffee.

 

“So, hope you had nothing planned for Friday ‘cause we’re going to that bar again and I invited Akaashi and he basically gave me a yes, sooo” Bokuto spoke with his mouth full and some cream cheese smeared against the side of his mouth.

 

“I don’t know… maybe you guys need some quality alone time, don’t ya think?” Kuroo smirked at Bokuto before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“No, dude I’m not going to a bar alone with Akaashi. That’s so… date-like”

 

“Yeah, that’s my point. You ditched me to have ‘alone’ time with Kenma and it turned out fine, so now when you meet Akaashi at the bar you can say I flaked or something and score some good, quality bonding time with him”

 

“That’s not how this works.” Bokuto groaned.

 

“Oh, I think it is” Kuroo stated matter-of-factually.

 

Bokuto seriously thought for a moment. Maybe it wouldn’t be of any harm to just go casually drinking with Akaashi alone. However, he was still a bit too nervous to do anything like that, despite being on the same team as Akaashi for the past two years.

 

“Yeeeah, but If I go alone, then _you_ won’t be taking up the opportunity to see Kenma and talk to him and get those hot digits”

 

“…Good point” Kuroo finished up his coffee and bagel and took both his and Bokuto’s trash and threw it away.

 

Bokuto got up from his seat and pushed his chair in. They grabbed their bags and headed out of the café, wandering back to campus. They parted ways as they got back onto campus, since their first classes were in different buildings. Bokuto hummed to himself as he made his way to class, but halfway through his walk he paused and remember he had a paper, which he did not do, due in his first class. Bokuto stood in the middle of the walk way, not entirely sure what to do. _‘I could go to class, and just say I forgot, or I could ditch and say I was sick and try and get an extension…”_ Bokuto didn’t dwell on this long, choosing the latter as a more reasonable thing to do. He turned around, slightly rushed to get back to the apartment in case his professor or an annoying classmate who’d probably rat him out sees him. However, as soon as Bokuto turned around he smacked straight into someone, causing them to fall over and drop whatever they were holding. At the same instant Bokuto let out a bird-like screech, obviously caught off guard.

 

“Bokuto, please don’t screech like that, bumping into you was enough of a surprise.” Bokuto stopped his sudden screeching and looked down to see that it was Akaashi who he bumped into.

 

“Oh sorry, that was, I just, s’bit surprised” Bokuto’s sentence became more mumbled towards the end as he tried to find an excuse for his stupid screech. He held out his hand, offering Akaashi some help. Luckily, Akaashi accepted his hand and didn’t awkwardly brush it off, which would have made Bokuto feel even worse about this.

 

“Just make sure to watch where you’re going, you always make such erratic movements, try and be more aware of your surroundings, okay?” Akaashi gave Bokuto a small smile.

 

That small smile shot an arrow through Bokuto’s heart and he wheezed out an “okay”. Akaashi nodded and walked to move pass Bokuto, so that he could get to class on time. Bokuto recollected himself and started again to get off campus as ‘stealthily’ as possible. But before he could make it that much further from where he bumped into Akaashi, he heard a stern voice call out to him.

 

“Mr. Bokuto, I don’t believe that’s the direction of my classroom”

 

_‘Shit’_

 

*

 

It was lunch break, and Bokuto had somehow survived his first two classes. The professor of his first lecture seemed more annoyed than pissed that Bokuto didn’t have his paper. The professor probably figured that that was why Bokuto looked ready to flee when he saw him this morning. In his second class, the lecture felt like it dragged on for all of eternity. During that class, Bokuto decided to count all of the tiles on the ceiling, but when the professor called on him to answer a question, he was caught off guard and his brain decided to have him yell out the number of tiles he had gotten up to until that point. Bokuto told this to Kuroo during lunch and watched as Kuroo almost spat out his drink.

 

“Dude, you really shouted out ‘42’ as an answer to a question in a fucking literature class,” Kuroo took a small breath to settle is laughter “Like, if it was a math class or something at least you could play it off like you just did the problem wrong but like… you just” Kuroo started laughing again before he could finish his sentence.

 

“Yeah, he actually shouted ‘42’ before the teacher even finished repeating the question for him”

 

“Sugaaa, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Bokuto whined.

 

“Bokuto, there’s not even a side to be on, you just did something stupid in class and were all just acknowledging that” Suga gave an innocent smile.

 

“Acknowledge my ass” Bokuto pouted.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’d rather have Akaashi do that instead of us” Kuroo snickered.

 

Bokuto screeched with annoyance. Mid-screech he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him. Bokuto whipped his head around to see Akaashi standing behind him with a tray of food in hand.

 

“Bokuto, you seem to screech a lot nowadays” Akaashi took a seat at their table.

 

“It’s his mating call actually” Kuroo had a smug smile resting on his face.

 

“Kuroo, shut up” Bokuto reached to get more food from Kuroo’s tray, but this time his hand was slapped away.

 

Kuroo continued to look at Akaashi as he continued to embarrass his friend, “Yup, I’m pretty sure he hoots in bed too, I always here such interesting sounds come from his room.”

 

At this Akaashi’s eyes got a bit wide and he had a bit of a startled and confused expression on his face.

 

“Oh my god, Akaashi don’t believe him! That’s totally not true!” Bokuto pleaded.

 

“I don’t know, Bokuto… you do make an array of interesting sounds…” Akaashi held his chin, looking as if he was truly considering this.

 

Bokuto’s mouth dropped open slightly, not believing that Kuroo seriously convinced his crush of the century that he fucking hoots in bed. Bokuto could see Kuroo out of the corner of his eye, his dark haired friend trying to cover his laughs with his hand. Bokuto shot him a glare, but that only made Kuroo start to laugh harder.

 

Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, “I swear I do _not_ hoot in bed. I make perfectly normal sex noises!”

 

Akaashi let out a laugh at this, “I didn’t seriously believe him Bokuto. But with the way you’re strongly denying this, it makes a man wonder…”

 

Bokuto groaned and put his head down on the cafeteria table. Suga patted his back as Bokuto continued to hear everyone at the table lightly laugh at the hole he dug himself into.

 

Lunch ended shortly after that, everyone cleaning up their stuff and getting ready for their afternoon classes. Bokuto only had one class left, but it started at 3:30 so he had some time to kill. Bokuto walked back to the apartment alone, seeing as Suga and Kuroo had classes immediately after lunch. Bokuto opened the door to the apartment, and saw Daichi sitting on the living couch, working on some homework.

 

“At least I’m not as disturbingly loud as you two in bed”

 

Daichi paused for a second and looked up at Bokuto, looking as if he was trying to register what Bokuto had just greeted him with.

 

“E-excuse me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but here it is, Chapter 7! I'll probably do a few chapters focusing on Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship and have those chapters be in their POV.
> 
> It probably wont consist of most of the chapters, since the main pairing is Kuroo/Kenma, but they'll still be there. 
> 
> So, yeah :]
> 
> Please leave comments or thoughts!


	8. What's Your Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> them hot digits ;^]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's p short but yeah... sorry that my kenma POV chapters tend to be on the shorter side, they'll get longer as more develops i swear! 
> 
> i kind of skim proof read this so if there are mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Please leave comments or thoughts!

       For some reason, after finding out that Kuroo went to the same university as him, Kenma couldn't help but think they'd run into each other. ‘ _We've never run into each other in the past so what would be the odds of running into him now._ ’ It was Wednesday and Kenma was walking through south campus, the side of campus he's rarely on, to get to one of his favorite lunch places. It was always faster to cut through south campus versus walking off campus and taking the streets. As Kenma started to approach the south campus exit gate he swore he could hear someone calling out his name. He turned around to look in the direction of the muffled sound.

 

A couple feet away he could vaguely see Bokuto eagerly waving his arm, and Kuroo nudging him, probably trying to get him to stop. Kenma gave a small wave back and turned to continue on his way out.

 

"Wait! Kenma" Kenma stopped again, Bokuto's loud voice involuntarily causing him to, and waited for the two to approach him.

 

"Hey, did you guys need something?"

 

"Don't be so cold Kenma! Just wanted to ask what you're up to." Bokuto gave Kenma a big smile.

 

"Yeah, we remembered that you said you're rarely on this side of campus, so we thought we'd catch you while you're here" Kuroo chimed in.

 

"Um, ok. I was just heading to lunch..." Kenma began to slightly fidget with his backpack straps.

 

"Cool! Will leave you to that since we gotta get to class, but before that, Kuroo had something to ask you, right?" Bokuto looked at Kuroo expectantly.

 

"What do you mean I have someth-OW!" Kuroo's sentence was interrupted by Bokuto pinching his side hard.

 

Kenma covered a laugh with his hand as he watched the two. "Ok?"

 

"Um" Kuroo looked a bit confused on what too say and maybe even slightly, embarrassed? Kenma couldn't really think of anything that Kuroo would want to ask about.

 

"What's your number?" Kuroo blurted out, and just casually pulled his phone out, trying to look chill despite the slight nervous expression on his face.

 

Kenma was a bit surprised and caught off guard by the question. After a minute he realized that instead of being silent he should try to actually respond.

 

"Oh, it's" Kenma leaned a bit forward, motioning for Kuroo's phone so that he could type it in himself. Kuroo handed over his phone and simply watched as Kenma typed in his information. He gave Kuroo back his phone and watched as Kuroo pocketed it.

 

"Cool, thanks" Kuroo just smiled and nodded at Kenma as the two of them made their way to class. Kenma nodded back as they both left and continued on his way to lunch.

 

‘ _What... did Kuroo and Bokuto really just stop me to get my number... what_ ’

 

Kenma was a bit confused about the interaction that had just happened but he simply brushed it off. ‘ _Maybe Kuroo thought hanging out with me on Saturday was fun and wanted to be my friend..._ ’

 

A few minutes later, Kenma arrived at his favorite lunch place, and seeing that he didn't have any afternoon classes today, he got his food to go and returned home. When he got home he put his food on the kitchen table and put his bag in his room. When he got back into the kitchen and sat down he felt his phone buzz.

 

**unknown number (12:35):** Yo, it's Kuroo

 

**Kenma (12:36):** Hey, aren't you in class?

 

Kenma didn't get an immediate response after that, so he put down his phone and focused on his food. A few minutes later his phone buzzed again.

 

**Kuroo (12:43):** yeh but it's like physically impossible to pay attention in econ

 

**Kenma (12:44):** just try Kuroo plus don't you have bokuto with you?

 

**Kuroo (12:46):** yeh but he's busying ignoring me and paying attention to akaashi~ also kenma I see u replyin quickly to these txts. im totally keeping u company as u eat and ur keepin me from smacking my face against this desk and going to sleep

 

Kenma felt a bit flustered at Kuroo noticing his quick replies. He decided to ignore that part of Kuroo's text, and only commented on the rest of his message.

 

**Kenma (12:50):** ...sure... I don't think I'll be that great of a distraction tho

 

**Kuroo (12:55):** you could literally text me gibberish and I wouldn't mind

 

**Kenma (12:57):** aksjnfnekeosoxknfndneieisixjnfnrsjdkc

 

After that last text Kenma didn't get a respond for the next couple minutes. ‘ _Oh god... I totally did something stupid, I shouldn't have typed literal gibberish he probably thinks I'm really weird and won't talk to me again... wait what does it matter he doesn't have to talk to me again... doesn't dismiss the fact that I just embarrassed myself.._ ’ Kenma shook his head, trying to keep himself from overthinking too much about one stupid text, and got up to clear the table. After clearing the table, he picked up his phone and moved to sit on the couch. As he turned on the TV his phone buzzed again.

 

**Kuroo (1:05):** omg kenma I almost lol'd for real in class i wasn't expecting actual gibberish

 

Kenma smiled a bit, glad that his gibberish text didn't ruin this possible friendship.

_‘Or something more’_ Hinata's voice echoed in his head and Kenma just decided to push those words to the back of his mind.

 

**Kenma (1:07):** earlier you mentioned someone named akaashi... that wouldn't happen to be akaashi keiji?

 

**Kuroo (1:10):** yeh! tht him! u kno him?

 

**Kenma (1:12):** yeah, we had the same art class once and we got along pretty well. We get coffee together from time to time

 

**Kuroo (1:15):** what a small world

**Kuroo (1:16):** he's on the volleyball team wth me bokuto and sawamura. I think we plan to bring him to cats cradle this Friday

 

Kenma paused for a minute, oddly happy in reading that Kuroo will be coming to the bar this Friday. He shouldn't be this happy, or excited about it but he couldn’t help looking forward to it. However, even if Kenma were to develop a crush on the man, it wouldn't be the end of the world. The thing Kenma was mostly anxious about was the possibility of getting hurt.

 

**Kenma (1:21):** cool, it'll be nice to see him again

*

Kenma continued to idly text Kuroo throughout the rest of the day. They didn't talk about anything in particular, just random stuff. Kenma got a text for every stupid thing Kuroo or Bokuto did and it honestly made Kenma's day ten times better. At around 6:30 Kenma headed out for work and was practically smiling the whole way there, thanks to Kuroo's ridiculous texts. When Kenma arrived at work and got changed and everything, Inuoka approached him as he exited the staff room.

 

"Hey Kenma, you've had this stupid happy face ever since you got here, something good happen?" Inuoka looked like an excited puppy as he questioned Kenma about his day.

 

Kenma covered his mouth, unaware of the fact that he'd been smiling this whole time. "Nothing much... just, bought a new game today"

 

“Wow, must be a really good game to make you so happy” Inuoka chuckled and walked back onto the floor.

 

“Yeah…” Kenma muttered, more so to himself.


	9. Small Talk and Tequila Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi go to the bar

         Kuroo was glad Bokuto pushed him to get Kenma's number. Sure it was sudden and didn't really have a natural lead in, but it happened and Kuroo was more than okay with that. For the past two days he'd been texting Kenma, and they talked as if they've known each other forever. It was Friday, and later tonight he, Bokuto, and Akaashi planned to hit up Cats Cradle. It was a nice bonus to find out that Kenma and Akaashi actually knew each other. Kuroo also found it kind of funny that the people he and Bokuto had a 'thing' for ended up knowing each other.

 

Kuroo was chilling on the couch in the apartment, dicking around his phone, when Bokuto burst through the front door.

 

"Someone's overexcited" Kuroo smirked

 

"Yeah, 'cause I just got a 100% yes from Akaashi about going with us tonight!"

 

“Woo!” Kuroo stood up and bro-fisted his main bro. Bokuto then dropped his stuff and joined Kuroo on the couch.

 

“Man, things are just going perfectly. You got the hot digits, Akaashi’s coming with us to the bar, the planets are totally aligning for us bro.” Bokuto let out a content sigh.

 

“Those are just two small things, Bo”

 

“Planets aligning, man. Planets. Aligning.” Bokuto gestured his two pointer fingers to meet and touch at the tip.

 

Kuroo laughed at Bokuto’s serious expression and stupid gesture, “Ok Bo, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

*

 

At around six o’clock the doorbell rang and Bokuto rushed over to let Akaashi in. The three of them had agreed to grab something to eat before heading to the bar. Kuroo could see Bokuto freeze a bit as he opened the door, and Kuroo shifted a bit in the kitchen so he could see the reason why. Of course, the reason was Akaashi. Akaashi was slightly dressed up, wearing a white button down, which he wore un-tucked, with a casual navy blue cardigan thrown over it and a pair of nice fitting black skinny jeans. He looked beautiful, but then again Akaashi Keiji always looked beautiful.

 

“Um, can I come in?” Kuroo laughed lightly as he heard Akaashi speak up.

 

“O-oh! Yeah, of course!” Bokuto practically jumped to the side to let Akaashi in.

 

“Yo” Kuroo greeted Akaashi, and Akaashi simply nodded in return, expression unchanging.

 

“So, wanna go out to eat or try to save money and cook something here before going to the bar?” Kuroo suggested. He leaned more towards the money saving option, but between him and Bokuto they could only successfully cook two things.

 

“I’m fine with either” Akaashi chimed in.

 

“Ok let me clear things up, either we eat out or we eat pancakes and nachos” Kuroo’s expression was flat.

 

Akaashi’s face cringed a bit, probably not finding the combination of those things to be very appetizing at the moment, maybe for hangover food. “I vote going out then”

 

“You sure? Me and Kuroo’s pancake nacho deal is pretty good if you ask me”

 

“I’m sure”

 

 

 

The three of them headed out shortly, all agreeing on going to eat at a nearby Thai restaurant. When they got there, they sat down and fairly quickly decided on what to eat. They ordered their food and talked about random stuff as they waited. After they finished their meals they slowly made their way to the bar. The air outside was crispy and the wind had a nice, refreshing chill to it.

 

“Oh, hey Akaashi” Kuroo spoke up, their walk to the bar having been relatively quiet.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know Kenma right? He works at the bar were going to, I was texting him about us coming and he said he knew you”

 

“What?! Kenma knows Akaashi?” Bokuto exclaimed.

 

“Oh, Kenma Kozume? Yeah, I’d say we’re friends” Akaashi gave a slight nod as he replied, ignoring Bokuto’s outburst. Then, a slight look of realization hit Akaashi’s face.

 

“Wait… Bokuto didn’t you say Kuroo had a thing for the bartender?” Akaashi paused slightly before continuing. “Would… that happen to be Kenma?”

 

Kuroo’s face slightly flushed red and Bokuto let out a laugh.

 

“Yep!” Kuroo lightly slapped the back of Bokuto’s head. “Kuroo, _rude_ , I’m just speaking the good truth”

 

“Shut up”

 

Akaashi chuckled at the two of them. “Just don’t corrupt Kenma too much. He’s a good kid”

 

“And we aren’t?” Bokuto and Kuroo spoke in synch.  

 

Akaashi let out a laugh and Bokuto literally stared at Akaashi in awe of the ‘angelic’ sound. Kuroo laughed at Bokuto’s expression and nudged his friend to snap him out of it.

 

“ _Sure_ , you guys are. Two years of being on the same team as you guys has only validated that fact.”

 

 

The three of them neared the bar, it not being as packed as it was on its opening night, but still had a nice crowd. Upon entering, Kuroo immediately noticed Kenma at the bar. Since there were only three of them this time they easily found open spots at the bar and occupied them.

 

“Yo, Kenma, long time no see” Kuroo waved over at him.

 

“Didn’t I see you guys on Wednesday?” Kenma quirked his eyebrow

 

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t need to get into the logistics of it”

 

Kenma chuckled, “Whatever you say, Kuroo”

 

“How’ve you been, Kenma? Things mustn’t had worked out at your old work place if you switched to working here” Akaashi spoke up.

 

“I’ve been good. Yeah, things were a bit chaotic there… it seemed more like an eccentric club than a bar. Anyway, what can I get you guys to drink?”

 

“I’ll ha-“ Kuroo tried to order but Bokuto interrupted him and ordered a round of tequila shots for them instead. Kuroo glared at Bokuto, and Bokuto simply smiled in return. Kenma prepared and handed them their shots and watched as the three of them down them. Akaashi’s face crinkled a bit after he took his shot and Bokuto pulled at his cheek, laughing at his expression. Kuroo watched as Akaashi swatted lightly at Bokuto’s hand.

 

The rest of the night at the bar went pretty smoothly. They paced their drinks, not wanting to get very drunk. However, Kuroo discovered that Akaashi was a bit of a lightweight, seeing how after the third drink his face developed a red glow. Their conversations flowed nicely, Kenma being present for most of them, but one thing Kuroo couldn’t help but notice was how every once and a while Akaashi would lean over and whisper something to Bokuto. After that they would have short whispered conversations, mainly resulting in Akaashi laughing and Bokuto staring at that smiling face in love-struck awe.

 

 _‘He is in so deep’_ Kuroo chuckled to himself.

 

Kenma tapped at the counter space in front of Kuroo to gain his attention.

 

“Wassup?” Kuroo moved his gaze to Kenma.

 

“Um…” Kenma leaned in a bit, and spoke with a quieter tone. “Are they going out?”

 

“Pssffft, Bokuto wishes they were” Kuroo took a sip of his current drink. “He’s practically had the biggest crush on Akaashi since freshman year, he’s got it so bad”

 

Kenma nodded and stared at the other two for a second. “That’s… kinda cute”

 

“I fuckin’ know right” Kuroo kept his gaze on Kenma.

 

Kenma turned his head back towards Kuroo, “Well, I hope it works out for them.”

 

Kuroo nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“Hope what works work?” Bokuto said, reentering the conversation, along with Akaashi.

 

“Nothing” Kuroo replied.

 

“I was asking Kenma, not you” Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo.

 

“Excuse me sir, please take your sass and put it in your pocket”

 

Kenma covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Akaashi covered his face with his hand and slightly groaned, “Kuroo, that sounded so stupid”

 

“You mean it was a great and ingenious comeback”

 

“ _Sure”_

 

*

 

At eleven, the three of them said their goodbyes and left the bar. On their walk back, Kuroo noticed how Akaashi stood that much closer to Bokuto. When they got to the end of the block, Bokuto spoke up saying that he was going to walk Akaashi home. Kuroo was going to say something about Akaashi not even being that drunk, but Akaashi didn’t seem to protest so he decided not to say anything. Kuroo waved off his two friends and continued back to the apartment alone. When he got back, he went straight to his room, flopped down on his bed, and pulled his phone out.

 

 **Kuroo (11:20):** they went home together

 

 **Kenma (11:45):** I bet they’re gonna do it

 

 **Kuroo (11:50):** or not, bokuto can surprisingly lose a lot of courage at times like this

 

 **Kenma (12:00):** maybe… whoever's wrong has to treat the other to lunch

 

 **Kuroo (12:01):** deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but here's chapter 9! I have to move out of my apartment in 2 days and I also have my last 2 finals on the day i move out :[ so yeah chapter 10 might come a bit late but who knows
> 
> Please leave comments or thoughts!


	10. :^D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo loses the bet and is more than content with that

     Kenma woke up around noon, his shift last night hadn't ended until 1 AM, so of course Kenma didn't even consider waking up anytime earlier than 12. Kenma rolled around in his covers, awake but not entirely wanting to get up. He lazily felt around for his phone, and when he found it he brought it up to his face, planning to play a game and just lay there for a bit before actually getting up. Upon looking at his phone he saw one unread message from Kuroo.

 

**Kuroo (12:10):** when are you free? looks like u get one free lunch

 

Kenma smiled, and looked at his calendar on his phone to check his schedule before replying.

 

**Kenma (12:50):** is tomorrow fine? i don't have work, so besides some homework im free

**Kuroo (1:00):** sounds good. maybe after lunch we can hang out and do hw together, if tht ok

 

Kenma thought for a second before replying. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about spending so much time with Kuroo. Sure they've been texting on a daily and there conversations flowed naturally, but aside from the one other time they had lunch together, and seeing each other at the bar, he hadn't actually spent much time with Kuroo. However, Kenma wanted to spend time with him. He wanted to get over that slight nervousness of hanging out with someone new. He wanted to develop a closeness between them. The only real close relationships he had were with Hinata and Yachi. Maybe letting someone new in wasn't all that bad. ‘ _But you'll get hurt, he probably doesn't even really like you, it's better to keep a distance_ ’ Kenma shook his head as he tried not to pay attention to those thoughts and typed out a reply.

 

**Kenma (1:10):** sure, thats fine

 

**Kuroo (1:12):** gr8! what time?

 

**Kenma (1:13):** you didn't just type 'gr8' in seriousness, also how's 11:30?

 

**Kuroo (1:15):** gr8! :^]

 

**Kenma (1:16):** omg stop and please never send me that smiley ever again

 

**Kuroo (1:19):** :^]]]] ;^}  ',:^]

 

**Kenma (1:20):** sorry I can't be your friend anymore

 

**Kuroo (1:22):** D^: >

 

Kenma snorted and put his phone down, deciding to finally uncurl himself from his blankets and get up. He went to wash up and then headed into the kitchen to make some tea, not bothering to change out of his pajamas.

 

"Kenma you're up!" Yachi was looking at Kenma from where she sat on the living room couch.

 

"Morning" Kenma mumbled, voice still a bit groggy. When he finished making his tea, he put some toast in the toaster and made his way over to the couch.

 

"Thought you had your part time job?" Kenma gingerly sipped at his tea.

 

"My shift got pushed back so I don't have to leave for another hour" Yachi stated, eyes moving back to the TV.

 

Kenma just hummed in response and continued to sip at his tea.

 

"Oh! Hinata and I were gonna go to this really cool cafe tomorrow and study, wanna join us?" Yachi looked over at Kenma.

 

"Sounds cool... but I kind of made plans for tomorrow so I can't. Maybe another time" Kenma kept his eyes on the TV. After Kenma told Hinata about his lunch alone with Kuroo last week, it was no surprise that Yachi had found out too. The two of them teased him for that whole week and now that their teasing has stopped he didn't want to say anything to make it flare up again.

 

"That's fine. Who're you hanging with?" Yachi's eyes were back on the TV.

 

Kenma's toast dinged and he moved to go get it. He got out a plate and took his toast out. As he started buttering his toast he debated whether he should tell Yachi the truth or not, he could easily just say he was going to meet Akaashi. However, Kenma did feel a bit bad about lying just so that he could be saved from teasing. He knew his friends genuinely cared, despite how much of a fuss they made out of simple things like this.

 

“Kuroo” Kenma stated simply, as he rejoined Yachi on the couch.

 

Yachi stared at him wide eyed for a second and then a giant smile graced her face. “Kenma! You got yourself a second date!”

 

“The first one wasn’t even a date… And this one isn’t one either, he just so happened to have lost a bet so he owes me lunch, and he invited me to do homework with him afterwards, that’s all” Kenma took a bite out of his toast.

 

“A bet? Wait have you been talking to him more than we thought?” Yachi gasped.

 

In that moment Kenma remembered that he never told Yachi or Hinata that he had exchanged numbers with Kuroo. So, they were both unaware that he’s been texting Kuroo since then.

 

“Um, I guess? We exchanged numbers when we bumped into each other on campus during the week, so we’ve been texting and stuff” Kenma mumbled the rest of his sentence as he took another bite of toast.

 

“Kenma you scoundrel! Why didn’t you tell us?” Yachi lightly smacked at Kenma’s shoulder.

 

“Slipped my mind I guess” Kenma continued to appear unfazed as he kept his eyes on the TV. Yachi and Hinata always made it seem like this was way more exciting than it should be. Kenma wished they’d stop regarding this as Kenma’s chance at getting a boyfriend, he couldn’t really see how or why Kuroo would want to be more than friends with him. It may be due to his lack of confidence, but he really didn’t think of himself as all that special. There were definitely better people out there, probably more suitable for Kuroo. However, just thinking about that caused an aching feeling to form in Kenma’s chest. He didn’t have much time to dwell on the feeling as Hinata opened the door and made his way inside the apartment.

 

“Hinata!” Yachi squealed. “Guess who Kenma has a date with tomorrow?”

 

“Not a date” Kenma stressed.

 

“Who?” Hinata tilted his head.

 

“Kuroo!!” Yachi threw her arms up in the air.

 

“OOOOOOOOOOO” Hinata dropped his bag and hopped over to the couch.

 

“And he’s been texting Kuroo this whole time without us knowing!”

 

“Kenma you sneaky bastard!” Hinata jumped on the couch and ended up practically sitting on Kenma.

 

“Could we please not do this” Kenma had hints of annoyance in his voice.

 

“The teasing or me sitting on you?”

 

“Both”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

(Kuroo’s POV)

 

Kuroo woke up around eleven and felt oddly refreshed. Who new that waking up two consecutive weekends in a row with no hangover could be so… amazing. After getting up he walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast, aka heat up a shit ton of toast. He spots Suga and Daichi being gross and cuddling on the sofa, each with a mug of either tea or coffee in hand.

 

“Yo, you losers know if Bo came home last night?” Kuroo called from the kitchen.

 

“No? Wasn’t he with you?” Suga turned his head to look over at Kuroo.

 

“Yeah, but he walked Akaashi home” Kuroo simply stated as he got the toast out.

 

This caused Daichi to turn his head towards Kuroo, the couple now looking at him. “You think he got laid?” Daichi spoke up.

 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, if he didn’t come home then I guess” Kuroo started shoving toast into the toaster.

 

“Kuroo, stop that, that many pieces of toast are not meant to go into a toaster that only has _two_ slots”

 

“Daichi, you need to believe in my abilities more”

 

“What abilities” Daichi deadpanned and Suga giggled besides him.

 

“You guys are so _rude._ Anyway, the amount of toast I’m putting into this toaster is not important. What is important is knowing whether Bo finally got with his crush” Kuroo stated matter-of-factually.

 

“Why don’t you text him?”

 

“Suga you genius, why didn’t I think of that” Kuroo pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket.

 

**Kuroo (11:30):** yo bo u stay the night at akaashis?”

 

Kuroo put his phone back in his pocket, not expecting to get an immediate response. However, his phone buzzed with a reply in less than five minutes. Kuroo quirked his eyebrow and took his phone out of his pocket.

 

**brokuto (11:33):** yes… nd there have been sum new developments to our… relationship?

 

**Kuroo (11:34):** u can tell me the hot deets later but what I need to know is if u did the do or not

 

**brokuto (11:35):** affirmative sir we did the do

 

Kuroo put his phone down and pumped his arms in the air. Suga and Daichi, having previously redirected their attention to the TV, were now staring at Kuroo, giving him a slightly weird look.

 

“He did the doooo!”

 

“About time” Daichi stated and turned to look back at the TV.

 

“Now I have to invite a certain someone on a hot lunch date, seeing as I lost this bet”

 

“That’s nice, but do you smell burning?” Suga tilted his nose up into the air.

 

Kuroo turned around quickly and looked at the toaster.

 

“OH SHIT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over!!! Since I packed super early I had some time to pump this chapter out before I have to leave my apartment later tonight. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ Please leave comments or thoughts


	11. Ain't Nothin' But A Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo's lunch 'date'

           It was 11:30 and Kuroo knew he was running late to his lunch with Kenma. They planned to meet at eleven and running five minutes late would have been no sweat, but Kuroo couldn’t help but feel bad for being thirty minutes late. He hadn’t slept in or anything, it was simply that this mornings events had kept him from being on time. He texted Kenma throughout the events, apologizing for his lateness and that ‘he’ll be leaving soon’.

 

When Kuroo woke up this morning he hadn’t expected for the toilet to start leaking and have everyone in the apartment blame him for it. He didn’t expect for Bokuto to break off a part of his hair after putting too much gel in it, meaning he had to console his sobbing bro for a solid 20 minutes. And just as he was putting his books in his backpack, uncertain if they were going to study at his place or Kenma’s, he hadn’t expected Daichi to lecture him and Bokuto for 15 or so minutes after he got a hold of the heating and gas bill ( _damn those bagel bites_ ).

 

After all of that was over, Kuroo rushed out of the apartment and hurried over to the meeting place. They decided to get curry for lunch and since the place was closer to Kenma’s house, Kuroo had to take the bus to get there. Kuroo got to the restaurant at 11:45 and apologized again when he met Kenma outside. Since the restaurant wasn’t busy at the time, the two of them got a seat in a booth that was obviously meant for more than two people. Kuroo dropped his bag on the seat and plopped down next to it, resting his head in his hands and sighing.

 

“Long morning?” Kenma looked up from his menu and at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo sighed again. “Yeah… this day went way differently than how I had planned”

 

Kenma chuckled “And how did you have this day planned out to be?”

 

“I don’t know? Normal? No leaking toilets, no Daichi lectures, no distressed Bokuto’s, I just wanted a simple morning, and to meet you here on time” Kuroo took his face out of his hands and flipped open the menu in front of him with a slight pout on his face.

 

Kenma laughed, trying to cover it with his hand.

 

“The heck you laughing at?” Kuroo quirked his eyebrow, a slight smile showing on his face.

 

“Nothing” Kenma’s expression turned back to neutral.

 

Kuroo eyed him suspiciously then looked back down at his menu. After a couple of minutes they decided on what they wanted and ordered. Kuroo was surprised that Kenma had ordered his dish on the spiciest option there was. He didn’t really expect Kenma to like really spicy things, but hey, learn something new everyday. When their food arrived, Kuroo watched how Kenma ate his extremely spicy curry with no change in expression. Kuroo had gotten his curry spicy, but he didn’t go for the spiciest option available, his butthole wouldn’t come close to be able to handle that later.

 

“Isn’t that hot?” Kuroo couldn’t help but ask.

 

“I guess, I think it’s just right”

 

“How does your butthole not die when you’re on the toilet later after eating that” Kuroo had a genuine look of concern and confusion on his face.

 

Kenma looked down at his food and then back at Kuroo, as if that would help him answer the question. “Guess I have a golden butthole or something…”

 

Kuroo spluttered and looked at Kenma for a second before he started laughing. Kenma soon joined him in his laughter.

 

“Ass of steel”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

After they finished their meal, they decided to head to Kenma’s place to study, since it was walking distance. The walk there was mainly quiet, although the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. When they arrived at Kenma’s apartment, no one else was home but them. Kuroo was glad for this, seeing as he’d get to have more alone time with Kenma. They settled down in the living room, scattering their books on top of the coffee table. Seeing as they both had completely different majors, Kenma’s being graphic design and Kuroo’s being psychology, they obviously couldn’t help each other with each other’s homework. But the company of doing homework with someone (that wasn’t as distracting as Bokuto) was all Kuroo wanted. Plus, he couldn’t help but feel overall more at ease when he was with Kenma and he really hoped that Kenma felt the same. In all 21 years of Kuroo’s life, he never met someone who he was able to clique with so quickly. It even took a bit of time for him to get used to Bokuto. It kind of scared him with how quickly he got used to Kenma, always wanting to spend more time with the smaller man. Kuroo hoped that his piqued interest in Kenma was clear to the other man, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

 _‘Maybe I should ask him on an actual, proper date, so he knows I’m interested. Wait but what if he’s not even into dudes… well, what’s there to lose besides a great friendship? …I should probably wait until I figure out if liking guys is a thing or not…maybe if I’m lucky, Kenma’s considering this whole lunch, study thing as a date…’_ Kuroo spaced out for a bit, consumed in his own thoughts when he heard Kenma speak up next to him.

 

“You really focus hard on your homework, huh?” Kenma had a small smile on his face.

 

Kuroo blinked and looked down at his barely touched homework, “Uh, yeah, yup, I’m the most hardworking student you’ll ever meet.” Kuroo picked up his highlighter and looked seriously at his textbook.

 

Kenma chuckled beside him. “ _Sure_ , I believe that”

 

“Wow, I hear that tone, so rude Kenma” Kuroo poked Kenma in the side with his highlighter, causing the smaller man to jump a bit.

 

Kuroo continued to poke Kenma in the side, enjoying the giggles that emitted from the smaller man. The pokes soon turned into tickles and the giggles turned into full-blown laughter.

 

“Kuroo! Stop, I’m gonna piss myself!” Kenma pleaded, words broken between bouts of laughter.

 

“Didn’t know you were so ticklish Kenma” Kuroo had that stupid crooked smirk on his face.

 

Both of them didn’t realize that this tickle attack had essentially lead to Kenma laying on the floor with Kuroo hovering over him. There was so much laughter and movement that neither of them had noticed this shift in position. But as the front door opened, Kuroo ceased his tickling and Kenma had a slight flush on his face as if he just became aware of the position they were in. Hinata walked through the door and dropped his bag on the floor, mouth agape. Hinata was probably less then prepared to see his roommate laying on the floor with another man hovering over him.

 

“KENMA!” Hinata all but screamed, “IF YOUR DATE WAS GOING THIS WELL YOU COULD HAVE TEXTED ME TO NOT COME HOME!” A blush bloomed on Hinata’s face, and Kuroo slowly moved back to a normal seated position.

 

Kenma propped himself up and covered his face with one hand, “I-it… it wasn’t a date Hinata” Kenma slightly scoffed, face slowly reddening.

 

It was silent for a second before Kuroo spoke up, “Well, if you wanted to think of it as a date… I wouldn’t mind”

 

“Huh?” Both Kenma and Hinata turned their heads rather quickly to look at Kuroo.

 

“Huh?” Kuroo suddenly felt extremely shy.

 

“So was… that… is this a date?” Kenma slowly asked.

 

“Um… y-yeah I guess” Kuroo nervously scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Oh…” Kenma looked down at his homework and an awkward silence filled the room.

 

‘ _Well, fuck’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! 
> 
> Sorry if there are a lot of errors, was a bit tipsy while writing it and didn't really proof read. I've been traveling around with friends during the break (since I currently have no actual house yet hahahahaha) so it's been hard trying to find time to actually sit down and write.
> 
> Glad I was able to crank this chapter out!
> 
> Please leave comments and thoughts!!!
> 
> :]


	12. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Kenma's POV then switches to Kuroo's

         Kenma glanced up at Hinata, watching as his friend picked up his bags and made his way to his room, actually reading the atmosphere for once. Kenma was thankful for his leave, not wanting to drag Hinata into this awkward moment. This was something that he and Kuroo had to talk about, Hinata not included. It stayed quiet for a few minutes longer, Kenma not really knowing what to say. ‘ _So he is interested in me… he could be joking, but he looks pretty genuine about this…’_ The more Kenma thought about the prospects of this friendship turning into a relationship the more his heart raced. He wasn’t even completely sure if he was ready for a relationship or if he’d even be good at being in one. But he wanted to try. It was scary, but he wanted to try, for Kuroo. After a few more seconds of quietness, Kuroo spoke up, causing Kenma to jump out of his anxious thoughts.

 

“If you’re not interested, or you think this is weird or something, you can just tell me. I would still like for us to still be friends though, it’s nice hanging out with you…” Kuroo wore a genuine smile, but his eyes still held a twinge of nervousness in them.

 

Kenma paused, not really knowing how to reply. He sighed and knew if he declined Kuroo he would regret it. He didn’t _want_ to turn him down, but his own anxiousness made him want to say no on impulse. Kenma took another slow breath to calm his nerves and looked at Kuroo.

 

“I-I, I’m interested” After he spoke, Kenma realized how small his voice must have sounded. He looked at Kuroo to gauge his reaction, watching whether he picked up his words or not. Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit and then his expression relaxed back into that stupid smirk of his.

 

“Really? We don’t have to jump into dating or whatever right away… unless you want to? Either way I need to take you on some proper dates.” Kuroo looked confident but Kenma could tell that he was still a bit nervous.

 

Kenma gave Kuroo a smile to reassure him. “Some proper dates would be nice…”

 

“Sweet!” Before Kenma could respond he was being wrapped in a big hug. He jumped at first, a bit startled by the sudden contact, but soon relaxed into Kuroo’s arms. The hug felt warm and safe, and Kenma felt like he could melt away like this. He never knew a hug could feel this good. He knew they were comforting and nice when he needed them, but he couldn’t help but think that he fit in Kuroo’s arms perfectly. Kuroo pulled away from the hug, causing Kenma to internally whine at the loss of heat and comfort. Kuroo was now sitting that much closer to Kenma and was looking back at his homework.

 

“So, now that that’s that, lets refocus on stupid school shit” Kuroo shot another smile at Kenma, and Kenma could swear that those smiles were going to be the death of him.

 

“Were you ever focusing in the first place?”

 

“Do you wanna get tickled again?” Kuroo waved his highlighter in Kenma’s direction.

 

“No” Kenma’s reply was quick, and he looked back at his notebook.

 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, actually seeming to be focused on their studies. Every once in a while Kenma noticed that Kuroo would edge closer to him, until they were practically seated shoulder to shoulder. It wasn’t uncomfortable or squished though, it felt right, despite the electric feeling Kenma got when their arms first touched. But after a few seconds he relaxed into the touch. For the rest of their time studying, Kuroo kept doing small things, like brushing his fingers along Kenma’s, leaning close to him when he had something to say, basically invading Kenma’s personal space. However, Kenma was okay with it. It didn’t feel invasive or overbearing. Sure, it made Kenma blush a bit, but it was comfortable and overall made him feel more relaxed. Time passed quickly and before they knew it the sun was starting to set. Kuroo began cleaning up his things and putting everything back into his bag.

 

“Welp, I should probably head back now.” Kuroo zipped up his bag and stood up.

 

Kenma stood up too and followed Kuroo to the door. Kuroo slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

 

“This was fun, should definitely do this more often” Kuroo shifted a bit with his hands in his pocket.

 

“Yeah, definitely”

 

“Oh yeah, when are you free during the week?”

 

“Um…” Kenma twirled a finger in his hair, “I’m usually free for lunch and anytime after on Monday and Wednesdays since I don’t have afternoon classes those days”

 

“You wouldn’t mind having a late lunch with me on Wednesday? I get out of class at 2” Kuroo had a hopeful look on his face.

 

“S-sure, that should be fine…”

 

“Great! It's a date, I’ll text you” Just as Kenma thought Kuroo was going to make his leave, the taller man leaned in and gave Kenma a peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

 

As the door shut, Kenma reached up to feel his cheek. A warm blush spread over his face and he cursed Kuroo silently. When he turned around, planning to clean his books off the coffee table, he saw Hinata peering at him from behind his bedroom door.

 

“Don’t tell me you saw that” Kenma deadpanned, a slight blush still resting on his cheeks.

 

“Saw what?” Hinata was obviously playing dumb, but Kenma was glad for that, not wanting to be pestered about it right now.

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and went to move his books back into his room. As he was placing the books in his room, Hinata appeared in his doorway.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Kenma peered up at him from where he was sitting on his room floor.

 

“So, what’s the verdict, what happened?” Hinata was quieter than usual, obviously not wanting to do or say anything that would upset Kenma.

 

“Fine… I agreed to let him take me on a couple real dates.” Kenma looked back at his backpack, as if putting the books back into his bag was more interesting than this conversation.

 

“Really?! That’s good, right?” Hinata had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

 

“Y-yeah, it’s good”

 

“So like, are you gonna start dating?” Hinata moved more into Kenma’s room and took a spot on the floor, back resting against Kenma’s closet.

 

“I-I’m not sure… I’ll see how it as after a couple dates.” Kenma glanced over at Hinata.

 

“That’s reasonable” Hinata stated simply. “I’m happy for you, I hope it works out”

 

“…Me too”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

(Kuroo’s POV)

 

After almost having a small heart attack after he proposed the idea for today to be considered as a date, Kuroo felt like that entire situation went pretty smoothly. He silently blessed Hinata for screaming something like that upon seeing them; it gave Kuroo the opportunity to bring the whole ‘date’ thing up. Despite it being a bit awkward at first, he felt pretty accomplished. He was hoping that Kenma felt comfortable with him, and that the kiss on the cheek and the whole sitting close to him thing didn’t make him grossly uncomfortable. But Kenma looked pretty okay with it so Kuroo was going to take Kenma’s small smiles and slight blushes as a sign that he was doing things right.

 

With the sun setting, the walk home became colder and colder. It was now starting to really feel like fall. Kuroo passed multiple homes that had various Halloween decorations up and Kuroo suddenly remember that Halloween was actually pretty soon. Next week Friday was the huge Halloween party that both him and Bokuto have been planning. It totally slipped his mind, seeing as he became a little bit more preoccupied with a certain someone. He began to think on how him and Bokuto are going to have to start working on the planning for that a bit more. Seeing as there was going to be quiet a few people they couldn’t host it at their small apartment. They had a house in mind, planning to ask Iwaizumi if they could host it at their place. Knowing Iwaizumi he would say no, but if they asked his other housemates and got them on their side, then it would definitely turn into a yes.

 

Kuroo made his way back into the apartment by 5:30 and saw Suga in the kitchen making something.

 

“Smells nice~” Kuroo wandered into the kitchen, peering over at what Suga was making.

 

“Thanks, I was wondering when you were gonna be home” Suga threw Kuroo a smile over his shoulder.

 

“Oh is this a dinner for everyone? Not just you and Sawamura? How generous of you to share with the other patrons of this apartment!” Kuroo clutched at his chest.

 

“Yes, Kuroo” Suga rolled his eyes, “I thought it would be nice to have a dinner together. Things like this are always nice every once in a while.”

 

“You’re too nice, mom”

 

“Don’t call me mom”

 

“But you are, you’re mom and Sawamura is dad” Kuroo stated.

 

Suga sighed “Well… I do feel like your guys parent’s most times”

 

“See? I’m right, per usual”

 

Suga scoffed and shooed Kuroo out of the kitchen.

 

After dropping his bag off in his own room, he made his way to Bokuto’s room. He let himself in, obviously knocking before hand since he’s a decent human being, and sat next to where Bokuto was laying on his bed.

 

“You’re here to bother me about friday night aren’t you?” Bokuto didn’t look away from whatever he was doing on his phone.

 

“Yes and no. I just wanted to let you know that you getting laid friday night allowed me to lose a bet that consisted on me essentially taking Kenma on a date today”

 

Bokuto sat up at this and turned away from his phone, attention now on Kuroo.

 

“Bro?! For real?? That why you were in such a hurry to leave this morning?” Bokuto had a giant smile on his face.

 

“Hella for real. I mean it wasn’t planned to be a date but things got talked over and I’m taking him on a proper date this Wednesday.” Kuroo had a smug grin on his face.

 

“That’s amazing! You did it!” Bokuto smacked Kuroo on the back, causing Kuroo to cough a bit.

 

“No, Bo, _you_ did it… literally”

 

“Kuroo that was stupid” Bokuto let out a small laugh anyway.

 

“I was also thinking of inviting him to our Halloween party” Kuroo absentmindedly rubbed at the spot on his back that Bokuto hit.

 

“Do it! Maybe he can do cool bartender mix shit for us”

 

“Bokuto, I’m not gonna invite him so that he can do the same shit he does at his job like every night”

 

“Oh, true that. Either way, still fun! We also need to get on that planning. I’ve secured the booze, music, and decorations. Nishinoya said he’d deck everything out for us, just give him a place and time.”

 

“Sweet, I was gonna ask Iwaizumi if we could hold it at his place since it’s big enough… maybe not ask Iwaizumi directly but like everyone else in the house. I’ll do that this week. Then we’ll be all set” Kuroo pulled his phone of his pocket, going through his contacts, finding the people he would need to contact.

 

“Radical.” Bokuto flopped back down. “So… wanna hear about Friday night?”

 

“All ears bruh”

 

Kuroo listened as Bokuto told him about what went down with Akaashi Friday night. When Bokuto got into too much detail about what went on under the sheets, he had to give Bokuto a pointed look, conveying that he didn’t want to hear things _that_ detailed. He was happy to find out that Akaashi is actually giving Bokuto a chance and that they’ve started dating. They continued to chat on Bokuto’s bed for a while until they heard ~~mom~~ Suga call them for dinner.

 

All in all, Kuroo was pretty content with how everything was going. Bokuto and Akaashi are now a thing, he had the hopeful prospects of possibly being in a relationship with Kenma, and the Halloween party planning was further along than he had expected.

 

Nothing could go wrong now, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12!
> 
> So happy that I had time to write this! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave comments and thoughts!


	13. Party Prep and Proper Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dorks go on a date

          Wednesday rolled around and Kuroo spent the beginning of the week bombarding Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa’s phones with messages, bothering them about next Friday’s party. They all took an upsetting amount of time to reply and Kuroo was getting a bit nervous, not sure if he could secure another place for their party in time. Luckily, Oikawa replied just before Kuroo’s last class, putting his nerves at ease.

 

**King bitchtit (12:00):** sure u can use our place! parties always welcome here~

 

**Kuroo (12:10):** rad, just give iwaizumi a bit of a heads up about it

 

**King bitchtit (12:13):** okieee~ ღゝ◡╹)ノ

 

Kuroo let out a relieved sighed and pocketed his phone. He spotted Bokuto and Akaashi across the fountain that sat in the center of south campus. He could see how much closer they were working to each other, hands not interlocked but pinkies locked on to each other. Kuroo approached the new couple with a crooked smile on his face.

 

“And how have the newly weds been?” Kuroo moved to walk on the other side of Bokuto.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes in response to Kuroo and Bokuto just beamed a smile at him.

 

“Great bro, Akaashi took forever to choose a honeymoon place though”

 

“You guys are such idiots” Akaashi sighed, a small smile on his face.

 

The three of them walked to their after noon econ class together, Kuroo informing Bokuto about the secured location of their party on the way. Once they got to class, Kuroo paid little attention and spent most of his time focusing on what he’d be doing after this class. He texted Kenma earlier in the week, both of them agreeing on going to one of Kenma’s favorite lunch places, a small sandwich place close to south campus. They planned to get their food to go and have a small, makeshift picnic at a nearby park. Although it was a bit too chilly for picnics, neither of them seemed opposed to the idea. Kuroo thought this whole setup was stupid, cheesy, and romantic, and that’s exactly why he loved it and proposed the idea in the first place. Despite his appearances, Kuroo ate up sappy-romantic shit. Kuroo felt a bit anxious about the date, but it was more of an excited anxiousness. He couldn’t wait to get out of this awful class and see the smaller man, and it made him jittery knowing that Kenma was also interested in him. Sure, Kuroo’s interest in Kenma kind of turned more into a crush, but just knowing that there were feelings being returned were enough to make Kuroo’s heart skip a beat.

 

The more Kuroo seemed to think about Kenma, the faster class went by, and before he knew it everyone was packing up their things to leave. Kuroo looked down at his blank page of notes and made a mental note to try and copy Akaashi’s later. Kuroo made his way out of the lecture hall, trailing behind Bokuto and Akaashi. As he parted ways with them Bokuto shouted after Kuroo, wishing him luck on his date. Kuroo just waved in response and continued on his way. He pulled out his phone and shot Kenma a quick text, letting him know that he was on his way.

 

He made his way to the sandwich shop, spotting Kenma standing outside. The blonde was staring down at his phone, hair hiding parts of his face. Kuroo smiled to himself as he approached the smaller man.

 

“Hey cutie, come here often?” Kuroo gave him a wink.

 

“Sorry, you have to try again, I don’t think I’m gonna allow you to start off our date with that line” Kenma glanced up at Kuroo and then looked back down at his phone.

 

“Ok ok, my bad” Kuroo brought his hand up and tugged at Kenma’s hair lightly.

 

“Stop that” Kenma swatted at Kuroo’s hand.

 

“What? You said to try again?” Kuroo smirked

 

“And that was plan B?” Kenma quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Kuroo.

 

“Yeah, did it work?” Kuroo winked at Kenma again.

 

“Whatever, lets just get our food.” Kenma rolled his eyes but that didn’t stop Kuroo from noticing the upward turn of his lips.

 

They entered the shop and ordered their food and drinks to go, Kuroo insisted on paying and Kenma just grumbled, letting him have his way. After they got their food, they headed out towards the park. The walk there was in a comfortable silence and this was one of the things Kuroo really liked about being with Kenma. It was so easy to fall into comfortable silences; words were not always needed when he was with him. When they got to the park they found a nice grass area near a giant tree. Most of the trees in the park were starting to become bare, piles of leaves forming in random areas. Kenma pulled his backpack off and pulled a blanket out of it, spreading it on the ground.

 

“Wow, someone came prepared. You’re really swooning me here” Kuroo fluttered his lashes at Kenma as he took a seat.

 

“S-shut up” A light blush spread over Kenma’s cheeks and he moved to join Kuroo on the blanket.

 

They both unwrapped their sandwiches and began eating. Kuroo let out an explicit moan with the second bite of his sandwich. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Kenma’s face slowly turned bright red. He kept moaning as he ate and kept watching how much redder Kenma got.

 

“Omygod s-stop that, it’s weird” Kenma covered his face with his hand, not being able to eat more of his sandwich.

 

“Sorry, this sandwich is just so good I couldn’t help it. It’s like a foodgasm”

 

“Oh god…” Kenma moved his hand just to glare at Kuroo.

 

“S’rry uf m bein too distwactin’” Kuroo mouthed out his words over his next bite.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, that’s gross” Kenma scrunched up his nose and let out a small laugh.

 

They finished the rest of their meal in relative peace, Kuroo deciding to behave himself. The park looked beautiful, all different shades of browns, reds, and oranges painted over the trees, grass, and bushes. The both of them continued to sit at the park, talking about anything and everything, simply just enjoying each other’s company. After a while, Kuroo got up to throw out their trash, and upon his return Kenma was rolling up the blanket to put back in his bag. Kuroo didn’t want the date to end, but it was still a school night and Kenma had work later.

 

“Shall I walk you home?”

 

“You’re gonna pay for the bus both ways just to walk me home?” Kenma quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Okay smartass, shall I walk you to the bus stop?” Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder.

 

“O-okay” Kenma smiled slightly and held on lightly to the hem of Kuroo’s jacket as they walked.

 

“Oh yeah, almost forgot to ask. Next Friday me and Bokuto are having a Halloween party, wanna come?” Kuroo glanced down at Kenma

 

“I have work… but we just recently hired someone new so maybe I can ask for a shift change…”

 

“Alright, let me know if you can. I’d love to see you there!”

 

“Y-yeah… do I have to dress up?” Kenma looked up at Kuroo.

 

“Of course you do, it’s a Halloween party” Kuroo said matter-of-factually.

 

Kenma huffed and looked back down at the pavement, “Fine.”

 

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore, it’ll be fun, trust me” Kuroo chuckled.

 

When they approached the bus stop, it was completely empty. Kuroo was a bit surprised that not even one other person was there, but seeing as they were 15 minutes early till the next bus it was less surprising. Kuroo took his arm off of Kenma’s shoulder and faced him.

 

“Today was fun, you wouldn’t be opposed to a second date by any chance?” Kuroo tried to sound confident, but despite how well the date went Kenma could still say no, and that made him nervous.

 

“Sure… I would like that” Kenma had a small smile on his face and Kuroo swore he could feel his heart stop. One man should not be this cute.

 

Kuroo reached his hand up to Kenma’s face, brushing some of the hair out of the way. He leaned down, but paused shortly, not knowing whether a sudden kiss would be appreciated or not. Just before he was about to change his mind and pull back, he felt hands grip at his shirt and tug him the rest of the way down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Kuroo was taken a bit by surprise, not expecting Kenma to initiate the kiss, but he soon relaxed and leaned into the kiss. They stayed like that for a short while, lips moving against each other, until Kenma pulled back, full blush spread across his cheeks. They stared silently at each other for a couple seconds before Kuroo spoke up.

 

“Very bold of you, you’ve really swept me off my feet today” Kuroo let out an airy chuckle, lips still feeling electric from the kiss.

 

“S-shut up” Kenma refocused his gaze to the pavement.

 

Kuroo patted Kenma on the head, turning to leave. “I’ll text you!”

He heard a small ‘yeah’ as he walked away; heart still feeling like it was on fire. ‘ _Wow, this is bad, I should not be feeling this winded just from a kiss, not even like an open mouthed kiss, jesus christ save me I am so gay for this man’_ Kuroo clenched at his backpack straps as he tried not to fucking skip home. He was soaring on cloud 9 and he felt like nothing could ever bring him down from it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

(Kenma’s POV)

 

Kenma couldn’t will the blush off his face and he hoped it would be gone by the time the bus got here. If not, maybe people would just believe his face is red because of the cold. When the bus arrived, Kenma’s face still felt hot, but he decided to just ignore it. He spent the whole ride back thinking about the kiss, and how _he_ had initiated it. Sure, Kenma’s been on a few dates and this wasn’t his first kiss, but it was the first time he’s every felt _this_ way after a kiss, whatever _this_ was anyway. He huffed as he got off the bus, depositing the correct amount of change, and started walking home.

 

He then started to think about the Halloween party. What should he be? The easiest, quickest thing that came to his mind was a cat. He could just wear all black, get some cat ears, and tape a tall onto his pants. What would Kuroo be? Should he ask? Or just have it be a surprise? Whatever it was he knew Kuroo would either look like a complete dork or incredibly hot. Either way he probably wouldn’t be able to face him. He wondered if it would be okay to bring a friend. At that thought he pulled out his phone shot a text to Kuroo, asking if it would be okay to bring Hinata and Yachi along. Kenma didn’t know many people at school and was sure that he probably wouldn’t know anyone at this party besides Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. The group of friends Kuroo came to the bar with on the first night would most likely be there, but he’s only met them once, so he wasn’t exactly comfortable with them.

 

When he checked his phone, he was relieved that Kuroo replied with an ‘ok!’ to him bringing his friends along. He probably wouldn't be able to survive the night without them. Next he would have to ask his boss for a shift change, which would inevitably be a bit more difficult. For now Kenma just decided to ignore that. He made his way into the apartment and threw his bag down, toeing off his shoes. It was quiet in the apartment, meaning that neither of his roommates was home. Kenma made his way to the couch and flopped down, he turned on the TV and his PS3 but wasn’t fully focusing on the game he was playing. Instead he was focusing more on how Kuroo’s lips felt on his, and how they would feel in different places. Kenma paused the game and huffed in frustration. He absentmindedly touched at his lips and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but he really couldn’t wait for his next date with Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!
> 
> It's currently christmas in my timezone, even though christmas isn't even really celebrated here haha
> 
> hope you guys like the chapter, I didn't really proof read that much so sorry for slight mistakes. and yes 'king bitchtit' is oikawas name in kuroos phone. 
> 
> Please leave comments & thoughts!


	14. Spoop Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches from Kuroo to Kenma's POV

        The week leading up to the party had been especially tiring for Kuroo. He hadn’t gotten the chance to see Kenma again since their date, the days leading up to the party being filled with midterms and papers. He knew Kenma was just as busy, but despite the ridiculous amount of work they still tended to text each other quite frequently. Kuroo was ecstatic that Kenma was able to get a shift change and attend the party. He sent Kenma the address and told him that it starts at nine. Kuroo wanted to take Kenma to the party, but he had to be there a early to help with set up. He also still had to finish making his, Bokuto, and Akaashi’s costume. Akaashi wasn’t all a fan for this but Kuroo and Bokuto kind of sandwiched him into it. Kuroo believed their costume idea was a stroke of genius and that it was totally going to be the best costume at the party. Kuroo setup for there to be a costume contest at the party, and was pretty confident that the three of them would win.

 

The three of them had agreed to meet up at Kuroo and Bokuto’s place after practice. Akaashi said he would join later, saying he had to run home first to drop some stuff off before coming over. As Bokuto and Kuroo waited for Akaashi, they got out their almost finished costumes and set everything up for when Akaashi came. Their living room looked like an arts n’ crafts studio for kindergarteners. For the first time, Daichi made no comment on the mess and ignored them. He probably had confidence in Akaashi to get them to clean up their shit.

 

Not much later, Akaashi arrived. When he came in, he had a small backpack with him. _‘He’s probably spending the night’_. Kuroo had the sudden realization that basically all of his roommates will be having loud sex in this very apartment and Kuroo would have to sit in his bed, alone, and try to muffle out the sounds. Or he’ll drink so much that he won’t have to be put through that torture. Or he could possibly stay at some cute, short, blondes apartment tonight. Kuroo knew that that last option was the most unlikely. As much as he would like for it to happen he didn’t want to rush things with Kenma. Nor did he want any kind of drunken, sloppy sex antics. He would like any and if not all sexual things with Kenma to be sober. But if he were offered to spend the night at Kenma’s, just to sleep and not have to deal with the sounds of his roommates getting laid then he’d take that over anything.

 

When Akaashi looked down at their costumes he looked utterly offended. “I can’t believe I’m letting you guys make me wear that…”

 

“C’mon Akaashi, I think it’s cute! I think it truly symbolizes how much of homies we are” Bokuto beamed.

 

Kuroo laughed, “Yeah, plus it’s no where near as embarrassing as when we had you be Magenta from Rocky Horror. You were acting like a cat that got thrown in a bathtub that entire night”

 

“True… honestly it was more embarrassing seeing Bokuto as Rocky and you as Dr. Frank-n-Furter…”

 

“You mean it was hot” Bokuto said in all seriousness.

 

Akaashi just rolled his eyes and ignored his boyfriend.

 

“Lets just get this over with”

 

***

 

Hinata and Yachi were both overexcited about the Halloween party. Whenever they all had time, they dragged Kenma to go costume shopping with them. Kenma told them he was just going to get cat ears and call it that, but both of his friends complained that that was too boring. Hinata suggested that if he were a cat he should at least be a sexy cat. Kenma cringed at the idea and was in no way going to go to a party, _with people_ , as a sexy cat. He’d probably be too embarrassed to put the sexy cat costume Hinata suggested on alone in his room. In the end he got Hinata and Yachi to leave him alone and just let him wear his cat ears and tail in peace. Although, Yachi did make him get a cute collar with a bell, just so his costume wouldn’t be _too_ plain. He also agreed to let Yachi draw cat whiskers and color a lil’ black upside down triangle on his nose before the party. Yachi also insisted on doing eye make up, so Kenma allowed her to ‘doll-up’ his eyes.

 

Hinata was going to the party as a pumpkin and Yachi was going as a bumblebee. Altogether, the three of them probably looked like awkward tweens who just graduated middleschool. Hinata and Yachi’s overexcitement for the party and Halloween in general made them look a bit more like grade-schoolers, and Kenma wasn’t quiet sure how they were going to convince anyone at the party that they were old enough to drink.

 

The three of them decided to get dinner before the party. Dinner was a bit awkward, seeing as they went in their costumes since they were going straight to the party after they ate. A few other people in the restaurant were also in costumes, and the staff was a bit festive, but that didn’t ease the awkwardness much for Kenma. However, Hinata and Yachi didn’t seem to mind at all, continuing to animatedly chat throughout the entire meal. Kenma couldn’t help but think what Kuroo would be. Literally every costume he thought of ended up with an extremely hot Kuroo and costume kinks Kenma didn’t know he had. Kenma shook those thoughts out of his head and decided not to think too much about Kuroo would be dressed as at the party.

 

They left the restaurant close to nine, giving them a good amount of time to get to the party. Kenma didn’t want to get there exactly on time, he didn’t want to awkwardly be one of the first ones there. However, that did mean he’d get to spend more uninterrupted time with Kuroo.

 

They got to the party fifteen minutes passed nine. When they walked through the door, music was already blasting, but not loud enough to drown out all sound. There was a good 15 or so people at the party so far so it made it easy for Kenma to spot Kuroo, who was putting something out on the drinks table. Kenma quirked his eyebrow, not exactly being able to tell what Kuroo was dressed as. Kenma started to approach Kuroo, Hinata and Yachi following, not really knowing what else to do.

 

“Uh, hey” Kenma spoke up.

 

Kuroo turned around to face Kenma.

 

“Hey! I would give you a hug but it’s kinda awkward in this costume” Kuroo chuckled.

 

“Looks like it… um… exactly _what_ are you?” Kenma couldn’t help but ask, and by the looks of it Hinata and Yachi were also curious.

 

“The cookie part of an oreo” Kuroo stated

 

“What”

 

Kuroo smirked and called out for Bokuto and Akaashi. Within a couple minutes the two of them appeared, Bokuto dragging Akaashi into the room. Bokuto was dressed like Kuroo, black skinny jeans with a black beanie and a giant circular disk serving as the cookie. Now that Kenma got a better look, the circle part of the costume had drawn on patterns, mimicking those on an oreo cookie. Akaashi was wearing white skinny jeans and a giant puffy, marshmallow fat-suit looking top and a poofy white hat. Once they made their way next to Kuroo, Kuroo and Bokuto sandwiched Akaashi in a hug.

 

“We’re an Oreo!!” Bokuto shouted.

 

Kenma had never seen Akaashi look so done in his life. Hinata and Yachi erupted with laughter behind Kenma.

 

“That’s amazing!” Hinata beamed.

 

“Why haven’t we ever done coordinated costumes? It’s cute as heck!” Yachi gestured towards the oreo.

 

Kenma just shrugged, hoping that this didn’t give his friends ideas for next year.

 

“Okay they get the point, can you guys let go of me” Akaashi silently protested in their arms.

 

Kuroo let go, and Bokuto gave one last squeeze in the hug before letting go of Akaashi.

 

Kuroo walked up beside Kenma and focused his eyes on him. Kenma fidgeted slightly under the gaze.

 

“You look really… cute” Kenma tried not to blush at Kuroo’s words.

 

“T-thanks? I kinda just went for the simplest costume…”

 

Kuroo chuckled lightly, “Well, I think it suits you. You kinda remind me of cat”

 

Kenma just hummed in acknowledgement, not really knowing how to reply.

 

As 9:30 rolled around, more and more people flooded into the house. Kenma knew it was a party but if this was only the start and this many people were already here, he didn’t know how he’d handle the amount of people later. Sure, he works at a bar and it gets crowded sometimes, but he’s always behind the bar, always has a barrier between him and the rest of the people. Kenma couldn’t help but get anxious in crowded areas. Maybe he could find a room or go in the backyard to escape the amounts of people if it got too bad. The more people that came in, the harder it got to try and stick with Kuroo. Kenma decided on giving up and stuck with his Hinata and Yachi. When Kuroo was done greeting friends and all that, he’d find Kenma.

 

Kenma sat with Hinata and Yachi in a circle in what seemed to be the living room. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Lev, and some other guys who Kenma didn’t know were also in their circle. They were playing some drinking game that Kenma didn’t really care for; he preferred to just observe. However, Tanaka had other plans as he shoved a cup of vodka and orange juice into Kenma’s hand. Despite being a bartender, Kenma didn’t really like to drink often, or get drunk. Kenma just shrugged and took a sip, nose crunching, realizing that the ratio of orange juice to vodka was very skewed.

 

They were all playing a game of ‘never-have-i-ever’ and the amount of things he learned about the people sitting in this circle was incredible. Kenma’s drink stayed practically untouched for most of the game, but he learned that Lev once got stuck naked in a tree, that Tanaka had to find his way back to his apartment naked and not get caught, after being kicked out of some chicks house, and one of the more impressive things he learned was that Nishinoya has chugged 2 Four Lokos in a row and lived.

 

After a couple of rounds, Kenma started to get bored and stood up, trying in hopes of finding Kuroo again. It didn’t take long; he could see Kuroo leaning against a wall, talking to some chick dressed up as a slutty power puff girl. Kenma’s chest ached slightly at the image of them together, but he quickly pushed that feeling away. Before he could get closer to Kuroo, a body pushed itself into his path.

 

“Wow, yo-your eyes are, _incredible_ ” The man that spoke to him was taller than Kenma with blonde slicked back hair and an undercut. He was dressed as a cop, the costume contrasting greatly with his appearance. The man was obviously drunk.

 

“Um, thanks, I guess” Kenma awkwardly fidgeted.

 

“No, you don’t understand they’re crazy cool. Are they really that gold like holy shit” The guy kept leaning closer as he spoke.

 

“Uh, y-yes they are” Kenma backed up slightly and tried to peer over the man’s shoulder to try and see Kuroo.

 

“That’s amazing! My names Terushima by the way, and what’s yours, cute lil kitten” This Terushima guy was leaning way into Kenma’s personal space and Kenma’s eyes were darting around, looking for an escape route.

 

Kenma didn’t really want to tell this guy his name, but before he could even come up with an excuse to not tell Terushima his name, Kuroo was intervening.

 

“You, Terushima you’re making him so uncomfortable, ease off.” Kuroo moved next to Kenma, wrapping his arm around him. “You okay, Kenma” Kuroo looked down at him.

 

Kenma looked up and gave Kuroo a smile of reassurance in response.

 

“ _OOooh_ , I see how it is, you left this cute blonde” Terushima pointed at himself, “for that cute blonde” he moved his hand so that he was pointing at Kenma. “I see you, Kuroo.”

 

“Um…” Kenma glanced between Kuroo and Terushima.

 

“Shut up, we weren’t even really together” Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Terushima.

 

“ _Wow,_ Kuroo, that hurts. I thought what we had was real” Terushima clutched his chest, acting as if Kuroo’s words had pierced him, but his sarcastic tone made it obvious that it was all an act.

 

Kuroo just rolled his eyes and ‘tsk’d before turning him and Kenma around, walking to another part of the house.

 

“Yo, if you ever get tired of that blondie, you know how to find me!” Terushima shouted after them.

 

“What?” Kenma looked up at Kuroo, a bit of a confused expression on his face.

 

“Don’t listen to anything he says” Kuroo dismissed.

 

Kenma wasn’t really sure what their relationship was, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit upset (and jealous?) about the interaction that had just happened. He didn’t think Kuroo’s interest in him was for the sake of getting laid, he believed Kuroo’s intentions were genuine, but then again he doesn’t know what Kuroo is like in relationships at all. He could just be keeping Kenma around because he was interested in the moment, but when he gets bored he’ll just leave. Kenma’s mood was starting to drop the more he thought about it, and he tried to shake it off but he felt compelled to ask Kuroo about this.

 

Kuroo brought them to a quieter, less populated area of the house where they occupied one corner of that room.

 

“So… what exactly were you guys?” Kenma glanced up at Kuroo.

 

“Me and Terushima? I’d say we were fuck buddies, but it got a bit more complicated than that I guess. I didn’t know he had feelings for me, since he wouldn’t _tell_ me, and I didn’t return his feelings and we kinda made it clear in the beginning that this was just a casual thing, but after the whole one-sided feelings thing developed it kinda went to shit. I admit that I kind of handled it like a dick, but Terushima also handled it kinda like a dick. So yeah, that ended kind of on a rocky note but we generally get along now. And that’s about it.” Kuroo let out a breath and looked over at Kenma.

 

Kenma just nodded, now having a better understanding of what exactly was going on. The explanation did help in making him feel better about whatever it was he had with Kuroo.

 

“Um” Kuroo spoke up, “That doesn’t… bother you, does it?” He awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck, causing his cardboard cookie costume to shift weirdly.

 

“Not really”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Kuroo”

 

“Good” Kuroo looked away from Kenma but he had a soft smile on his face, as if Kenma’s answer really put him at ease.

 

That smile caused a flutter to erupt in Kenma’s chest and he took a big swig from his cup to try and drown out the feeling.

 

“Oh right! The costume contest should be soon!” Kuroo pulled out his phone, probably checking the time.

 

“Cool” Kenma glanced at Kuroo then looked back at the people in the room, content with just observing them.

 

“I entered your name”

 

“…What”

 

***

 

All through prepping for the party, Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about what Kenma would show up as. And when Kenma arrived, Kuroo didn’t think he could get any prettier. The eye make-up Kenma had on made his eyes look 10 times more gorgeous. Kenma was just dressed as an ordinary cat, but it suited him so well and Kuroo had to restrain himself from just kissing him upon seeing him.

 

Sadly, Kuroo spent the first half of the night greeting people as they came in and getting caught up in side conversations, taking up time he could be using to hang out with Kenma. He felt kind of bad for inviting him and then not being able to talk with him much. As he was caught up in a conversation with a slutty Blossom, Kuroo could see Terushima out of the corner of his eye, doing something stupid or asshole-y probably. After a minute, when Terushima shifted his position, Kuroo could see Kenma standing before the taller blonde. ‘ _Noooo, no no, please don’t be hitting on Kenma, I swear…”_

 

Kuroo excused himself from the conversation with ‘slutty Blossom’ and made his way over to Terushima and Kenma. Terushima was leaning so far into Kenma’s personal space, that Kuroo was sure that it wouldn’t have taken much longer for Terushima to try and kiss Kenma. Kuroo felt a spark of jealousy at the thought of that, but luckily he arrived before any of that could happen. Kuroo ended their overall interaction fairly quickly and moved himself and Kenma to a quieter room. He was a bit ticked about what Terushima said, knowing that he was trying to get under Kenma’s skin rather than his own. He was glad that Kenma asked about his relationship with Terushima, giving him the chance to clear up so things, and hopefully ease any anxiety that Terushima’s words might have caused.

 

Kuroo checked his phone and realized it was close to the costume contest. When he told Kenma, he looked very unfazed by this information so Kuroo decided to dick with him a bit.

 

“I entered your name” Kuroo looked away from his phone and at Kenma.

 

“…What”

 

Kenma’s expression was priceless. At first he looked like a deer in headlights, but the look soon turned into a glare, and it completely fit with his costume. He looked like such a grumpy cat and it was both hilarious and cute. It didn’t take much more to get Kuroo to start laughing.

 

“You didn’t” Kenma practically hissed. (lol get it ‘cause he’s a cat)

 

Kuroo calmed down his laughter a bit so that he could answer, “Ok, I didn’t really, but that reaction was good”

 

Kenma lightly punched his arm in response.

 

“But me, Bokuto, and Akaashi are in it and you should totally vote for us because you _know_ we’re the best” Kuroo winked at Kenma

 

Kenma rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

 

They stayed in their little corner of the room for a bit, finally being able to talk to each other after being apart for most of the night. They fell into a comfortable, idle conversation. Kuroo moved so that his arm was around Kenma as they talked.

 

“Your cardboard cookie is rubbing into my side” Kenma looked up at Kuroo.

 

“Is it though?”

 

“Yes, yeah it is” Kenma gave Kuroo a pointed look.

 

“Or, maybe I’m just happy to see you” Kuroo shot Kenma a wink.

 

“…You’re such a…”

 

“Amazing, attractive person?”

 

“Dork”

 

 

 

At eleven o’clock the costume contest started. Kuroo took Kenma into the living room, where the contest was being held, and left his side to get ready. Hanamaki took the roll of MC and had a paper of all the contestants’ names in hand. Most of the people in the room were probably too drunk to comprehend that a costume contest was happening, but the majority of the people looked pretty hyped for whatever was happening.

 

“Hello my wasted college brethren! And welcome to our Halloween costume contest!” As Hanamaki started speaking into Oikawa’s shitty karaoke mic, the mass of drunken students started hollering and cheering.

 

“Today, we have 15 lovely contestants, and whoever gets the loudest cheers win!” Hanamaki pulled out a giant bucket of candy and placed it on the table he was standing next to. “Winners get this cavity inducing bucket of heaven!”

 

The cheers got louder, and Hanamaki hushed the crowd. With each contestant he called, the cheers varied but it was never quiet. To Kuroo, the only costume that really stuck out to him was Matsukawa’s “sexy bunny boi”, which was him in a nice suit pants, no shirt, bunny ears, a drawn on mustache, and a giant stag beetle strapped onto his crotch. The costume itself looked like something thrown together in a drunken mess and Kuroo absolutely loved it.

 

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi were the last ones called and when they walked up to the front the entire room got quiet… and stayed quiet. Hanamaki was muffling laughter behind his hand and Kuroo knew this was totally done on purpose. Other people in the crowd were also trying not to let out their laughter, including one specific cat sitting in the front row.

 

“You guys are such assholes” Kuroo covered his face with his hand; smile threatening to form.

 

Akaashi just sighed and looked between Bokuto’s disappointed expression and Kuroo’s sighs of frustration.

 

“Can I take this off now?”

 

 

 

At the end of the contest everyone laughed it off and Matsukawa ended up winning the giant bucket of candy. Kuroo was okay with losing if it was to Matsukawa, any other costume and he probably would’ve been a bit upset. Kuroo found his way back to Kenma and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

 

“I _told_ you to vote for us Kenma. You were supposed to scream and cheer like those girls in the front row at Justin Bieber concerts” Kuroo whined.

 

“I planned to cheer, but it was too quiet for me to feel comfortable doing that” Kenma protested slightly against the hard cardboard of Kuroo’s costume.

 

The two of them hung out for the remaining time of the party. They floated around; joining random circles of friends, then would leave to talk in quieter areas. As one o’clock came around, the amount of people in the house had died down to only a couple handfuls of people. Kuroo and Kenma had joined back up with Kenma’s friends, Hinata and Yachi looking way drunker than the two of them.

 

“I think we should head home” Kenma turned to face Kuroo, “I should get these two back before they decide to drink anymore”

 

Kuroo glanced at Hinata and Yachi before looking back at Kenma, “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. You have fun?”

 

“Yeah… it was especially fun to see you embarrass yourself with the costume you were so sure was gonna win” Kenma chuckled.

 

“Shush, that was totally sabotage on Hanamaki’s part I tell you”

 

“ _Sure”_

 

Kuroo let out a light laugh and walked the three of them to the door.

 

“I’ll text you” Kuroo patted Kenma’s head.

 

Kenma just hummed in acknowledgement, and before Kenma could turn to join his friends out the door, Kuroo leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“See ya later” Kuroo winked.

 

Kenma covered his mouth and nodded in response.

 

“Wa-WAS that a _kiss_ I just saaw?” Kuroo could see Yachi narrow her eyes and point accusingly at Kenma.

 

“Shut up, lets go” Kenma swatted at hand as he walked passed his friends.

 

Kuroo watched as the trio made there way and then turned back into the house. He looked around at the few people that were left and sighed dejectedly at the mess that was left.

 

‘ _Well, maybe if I leave now I can escape clean up duty’_ Just as Kuroo thought this, Iwaizumi came into view, arms folded.

 

“Hope you guys have nothing planned for tomorrow, ‘cause you’re not leaving until this is all cleaned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN PARTY! (despite it being almost new years lol) This chapter got a bit on the longer side, but i hope you like! Im tired as shit so i didn't do a great job proof reading, so sorry if there are mistakes
> 
> Also, Kuroo Bokuto and Akaashi's costume was basically a costume my brother and his friends did when they were in middleschool so that's were that came from
> 
> sexy bunny boi was inspired by a kid at the university im currently studying abroad at. We had a halloween costume contest and he introduced himself as sexy bunny boi (altho he had a shirt on, it was a dress shirt and waistcoat)
> 
> Please leave comments and thoughts! :]


	15. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and his roommates being cute dorks
> 
> Kenma faces a bit of a nuisance at the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's POV and Kenma's POV story wise don't connect in this chapter but I didn't feel like making these two things two different chapters since they happen in the same day
> 
> ((also didn't really proof read that well so sorry in advance))

       A week had past since the party and with midterms over, Kuroo had a lot more time to do things other than studying. Throughout the week, he met up with Kenma a couple times for lunch, and he really felt like their relationship was going well. However, Kuroo had yet to still actually _ask_ Kenma out. It kind of felt like they were already going out, like it was something that was silently agreed on, but Kuroo just had to be sure. This coming Sunday, Kuroo had another study date with Kenma; they planned to just order pizza and hang out at Kuroo’s apartment. During their date Kuroo had planned to bring up the topic, hoping that Kenma was on the same wavelength as him with the whole “did we kinda just silently become boyfriends” thing.

 

Tonight was probably the first Friday night that Kuroo had an actual chill night planned. Everyone in the apartment agreed to have movie night tonight; Kuroo and Bokuto seemed especially stoked since they really liked to go all out for movie nights. Bokuto and Kuroo essentially treated movie night as a sleepover party despite that they all lived in the same place. They always got take out, got in their jammies, and by the 2nd movie would have a giant pillow/blanket fort set up. Suga and Daichi always let them go all out for these things, enjoying how cozy and homey they made everything feel. Suga was usually always first to pick a movie, most of the time he already had a movie prepared a day or two before movie night.

 

“So we’re all agreeing on Thai food, right?” Daichi said as he pulled out one of the take out menus from a kitchen drawer.

 

“Yep” Suga, Kuroo, and Bokuto all said in unison.

 

They were all seated on the couch, except for Daichi who was ordering the food, and dressed in comfy sweats. Except for Bokuto, he was wearing his favorite owl onesie footy pajamas. When Daichi joined them on the couch it got a bit squished, the couch not meant to have four grown men on it, but none of them seemed to mind.

 

“Alright, so I couldn’t pick one for first, so we have three options” Suga started, “The Nightmare Before Christmas, Donnie Darko, or –“

 

“Werewolf Cop” Kuroo and Bokuto said together, interrupting Suga.

 

“No, we’re not watching that shit movie again” Daichi glared over at them from his side of the couch.

 

“Dude, you _totally_ laughed at some parts during that movie, don’t deny” Kuroo reached his arm over Suga’s head so he could poke at Daichi’s face.

 

Daichi rolled his eyes and swatted at Kuroo’s hand, “That doesn’t mean I _enjoyed_ it.”

 

“Pssfft, whatever you say, but I’m on to you” Kuroo retracted his arm and narrowed his eyes at Daichi.

 

“What is that even supposed to mean?”

 

“Boys stop” Suga lightly pinched both of them, causing them to both let out high-pitched yelps, “Third option is Fight Club”

 

“FIGHT CLUB!” Bokuto practically jumped off the couch.

 

Kuroo and Daichi simply nodded in agreement and Suga got up to put the movie in.

 

“Next movie is Gentlemen Bronco’s” Kuroo stated.

 

“What? What kind of movie is that?” Daichi questioned. Suga also looked a bit curious.

 

Kuroo just looked over at Bokuto and they both smirked.

 

“It’s good, trust us”

 

 

About 20 minutes into “Fight Club and chill”, they’re food arrived. Bokuto and Kuroo moved to the floor to eat by the coffee table while Daichi and Suga held their dishes and ate on the couch. Kuroo and Bokuto stayed on the floor for the remainder of the movie, spreading themselves out over the not too comfortable floor. When the movie ended, they all cleaned up there dishes and Bokuto went to go get the next DVD from his room. Kuroo started to pull every chair they had to the living room and grabbed a punch of pillows and blankets.

 

“Is it fort time?” Suga asked with a warm smile on his face.

 

“You know it!” Bokuto ran out in time to help Kuroo with the rest of the setup.

 

They moved the coffee table and covered the floor with pillows to lie on. Daichi joined in, helping them construct the over all fort. It was kind of lopsided and stupid looking but it wasn’t falling over. The covers went over the couch, propped up slightly by the chairs that Kuroo pulled to sit at the sides of the couch. Two other chairs sat in front of where the coffee table used to be, but not blocking the TV. They all crawled in, Daichi and Suga spread out on the couch and Kuroo and Bokuto spread out on to the pillow covered floor.

 

Kuroo always loved when they had nights like this. Sure it was childish, but who cared, that’s what made it fun. He thought about doing these kinds of things with Kenma. Daichi and Suga were lucky that they lived together so that when they did things like this they already had their significant other with them. Maybe next time he would invite him, and Bokuto could invite Akaashi, it’d be like a triple date. And they could sleepover and then it would be an _actual_ sleepover party. A big, gay, sleepover party.

 

‘ _Yes, this must happen… should probably leave a warning sign to our neighbors or something_

_…_

_“Beware Of the Gays” ’_

***

 

It was Friday evening, and Kenma had an extra long shift at the bar tonight. Since he got the new employee to cover his shift last week, he ended up returning the favor by covering their late shift tonight when they asked him, meaning that Kenma had two shifts to work tonight. Before leaving for work, Kenma was bundled up with Hinata and completely kicking his ass in Street Fighter. He wished he could have stayed in that bundle, but instead he had to come to work. Work wasn’t bad, Kiyoko was a great boss and his coworkers were really nice. The atmosphere of the bar was always nice and pretty tame. There were always the people who got _too_ drunk, but Asahi was always there to help escort them out if they got too out of control. Normally, they didn’t cause much of a problem and Kenma doesn’t think he’s seen a fight break out in this bar even once. But he also didn’t want to be here until 3 am. Kenma’s shift started at 6:30 and by 10 he was starting to feel a bit tired. ‘ _Only 5 more hours, you can do this’_. Kenma wished he could have turned down his coworker, but he felt bad not returning the favor.

 

At around 11 a familiar head of blonde hair walked into the bar. Kenma thought it could be anyone, but as he kept staring at the man he realized that it was definitely Terushima. Kenma suppressed an eye roll and averted his gaze, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He knew that Terushima would eventually approach the bar for drinks, and seeing as one other friend only accompanied him they could very well seat themselves at the bar. Kenma was hoping that that wouldn’t be the case, but of course the odds were not in his favor.

 

‘ _Maybe they’ll sit more towards the end of the bar that Inuoka is manning…’_ Kenma glanced up one more time to look over at the pair, and at that moment he locked eyes with Terushima. Kenma quickly looked away, but he could see that knowing smirk on his face from the corner of his eye. Kenma groaned internally.

“Hey kitten, didn’t think I’d see you again” Terushima winked as he sat in front of Kenma, his friend taking the seat next to him.

 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me that… What would you like to drink?” Kenma just wanted to do his job and not have to deal with conversing with this guy.

 

“Why not? It’s cute and it suits you…” Terushima squinted his eyes as he read Kenma’s nameplate, “Kenma” Terushima practically purred out his name, causing Kenma to internally cringe.

 

Kenma tried not to glare at Terushima and restated his question, “What would you like to drink?”

 

“I’ll have a cassis orange, what ‘bout you Tendou?” Terushima was resting his cheek on his fist and looked over at his friend.

 

“Sex on the beach.” Terushima’s friend, Tendou, looked up from his phone and directed his attention towards Kenma.

 

Kenma nodded and began to make their drinks. As he finished Terushima’s drink and placed it on the counter, he heard Tendou speak up.

 

“Hey Teru, isn’t this the guy you said Kuroo’s fuckin now?”

 

“Yep~, shame though, I bet he’d have way more fun with me” Terushima turned to wink at Kenma.

 

“W-we aren’t…” Kenma tried to speak up as he placed Tendou’s drink on the counter, but he was interrupted.

 

“Aren’t what?” Terushima’s voice came out sharp and his smirk looked venomous, causing Kenma to almost jump.

 

“…L-look I really don’t see how any of this is your business” Kenma tried to keep his voice settled and expression neutral. It seemed to be working for the most part.

 

“It’s not, but it’s _fun_ ” Terushima kept smirking at Kenma and Tendou laughed beside him.

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and moved to take someone else’s order. When he finished that order he stayed closer to the person he just served, not wanting to go back over to Terushima.

 

“Kenma, what’s up?” Inuoka spoke up, moving closer to Kenma.

 

“Inuoka, would you mind switching sides?” Kenma tried not to look too desperate, but he really wasn’t comfortable dealing with Terushima.

 

“I don’t mind, but why?” Inuoka tilted his head.

 

“There’s just… some costumers I’m not comfortable dealing with”

 

“Do you need me to call Asahi?” Inuoka’s expression became slightly more concerned.

 

“It’s not that bad… It’s just, they’re not people I’m too fond of”

 

“Say no more, I’ll switch” Inuoka beamed and moved to Kenma’s side of the bar. Kenma thanked him and moved over to his side of the bar.

 

Kenma could see Inuoka conversing with them from the corner of his eye as he filled orders. He could see Terushima’s slightly annoyed expression and Kenma was glad that there were no open seats on this side of the bar. He wonder what they were talking about, Inuoka seemed to keep a lively conversation with them, for the most part, although Tendou seemed to be participating more in the conversation than Terushima. Terushima kept giving Kenma glances from where he sat and Kenma tried to pretend that he didn’t notice it.

 

As the night went on it got easier and easier to ignore Terushima’s presence; Kenma had almost forgotten that he was there. Almost. At around 1AM, Terushima came over to Kenma’s side of the bar, obviously less sober than when he arrived, and leaned on the corner, getting a bit too close for Kenma’s comfort. This reminded Kenma of how they first met. It was basically exactly like this but in a different setting; Terushima was drunk and leaning horribly into Kenma’s space.

 

“Excuse me, but could please you not lean over the bar” Kenma kept his voice calm.

 

Terushima leaned back a bit, but was still standing with his elbows rested on the counter. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t notice I was leaning that far, I got a bit lost in your eyes.”

 

The lady next to them blushed slightly at Terushima’s line to Kenma and Kenma tried not to roll his eyes.

 

“…I see” Kenma wondered where his friend went, when he glanced at Inuoka’s side of the bar he noticed that Tendou was talking to some lady in a tight black cocktail dress.

 

“Sooo, when do you get off?” Terushima continued to lean on the bar, but kept space between them.

 

“Late” Kenma replied curtly.

 

“How late?” Terushima quirked an eyebrow but continued to smugly smile at him.

 

“ _Late”_ Kenma said again, but this time sounding a bit more annoyed.

 

“I bet if I was Kuroo you’d tell me in a heartbeat” Terushima smirked.

 

Kenma wanted to ask what his problem was, why he kept bothering him, but he knew his work place wasn’t the proper place for that. Not like he wanted another encounter with Terushima outside of work to have this conversation. Kenma was never good at dealing with these kinds of people. At the previous bar he worked at he’d occasionally get drunk guys and girls hitting on him, some of them being a bit more pushy than others, and every once and a while he’d get guys that were similar to Terushima. Of course none of those guys had any actual connection to Kenma, and he was glad for that, but they always gave him this really uncomfortable vibe and it made Kenma’s sense of safety slowly fade.

 

“Why do you keep bringing up Kuroo? Are you by any chance still into him?” Kenma asked calmly, hoping this would bother the taller blonde.

 

Terushima ‘tsk’d’ and looked away from Kenma. It was silent for a couple of seconds and Kenma hoped this was the end of the conversation and that he would be left alone. Even though the question got him to be quiet, the thought of Terushima still having feelings for Kuroo kind of bothered Kenma. Would this mean that he had competition? Kenma wasn’t sure he could compete with Terushima if he got serious, he had a huge air of confidence around him and Kenma didn’t. Sure, Kuroo seemed like he saw Terushima as annoying but he did mention that they were still friends. Did that mean that they still hung out? How often? Kenma tried not to think about it, but he knew these thoughts would continue to linger in the back of his mind.

 

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business” Terushima finally mumbled.

 

“It’s not… but it’s _fun”_ Kenma tried not to smile as he replied.

 

Terushima’s eyes got wide for a second and then his expression returned to a smirk.

 

“You lil shit” He laughed lightly and straightened up, lifting his elbows off of the counter.

 

“Hopefully, I’ll bump into you again sometime,” Terushima turned, making his leave, “You won’t see the last of me”

 

“Psft, you sound like a corny villain” Kenma didn’t notice when Tendou appeared, but he stood slightly behind Terushima and had his arm around the girl he was talking with earlier.

 

“Shut up, Tendou” Terushima hit the back of Tendou’s head and Terushima blew Kenma a kiss before the three of them left.

 

Kenma let out a sigh of relief and thought that the rest of his shift should go relatively undisturbed. He checked the clock and saw it was just past 1.

 

‘ _Two more hours’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! bit late but yeah haha, its almost the 3rd already where I am. I hope everyone had a great new years!
> 
> Also if you guys haven't watched Werewolf Cop or Gentlemen's Bronco yOU NEED TO!!!!!! 
> 
> I've kinda just started making up shit as I go and this chapter feels like complete poo to me and just kind of choppy so i'm sorry about that, my motivation has been a bit low lately :/
> 
> But, I hope you guys enjoy it at least
> 
> Please leave comments & thoughts! <3


	16. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute pizza study dates never end badly
> 
> right?

          Kuroo woke up a bit earlier than he normally would for a Sunday morning; the excitement of having Kenma over for the first time gave him enough motivation to pry himself out of bed before eleven. Kuroo gave Kenma his address and Kenma said he should be over by twelve. Daichi and Suga had their part time jobs at that time and Bokuto spent the night at Akaashi’s, so they essentially had the apartment to themselves.

 

Kuroo didn’t do much that morning; he got dressed, ate breakfast, brought his homework and books over to the living room, then chilled out on the couch as he waited for Kenma to come. At around 11:45 Suga and Daichi came out of their room and were getting ready to leave for work.

 

“Have fun on your date, tell Kenma we said hi” Daichi called out from where he was putting his shoes on.

 

Kuroo gave him a thumbs up in reply.

 

“And don’t forget, use protection!” Suga called out from the doorway.

 

“W-what? Suga, this is a _study_ date, that rated R stuff isn’t going to happen” Kuroo shot Suga a pointed look.

 

“Kuroo, me and Daichi have had plenty of _‘study’_ dates, and let me tell you-“

 

“You don’t need to, just go to work already” Kuroo interrupted, not really wanting to hear any of this.

 

“Yes sir~” Suga turned to leave the apartment, holding the door open for Daichi.

 

Kuroo watched as the couple left and then turned his attention back to the TV. He checked his phone and noticed he got a new message from Kenma, saying that he’s on his way. Kuroo let his mind wander as he waited for Kenma, ‘ _But what if this study date turns into a totally hot make out session… I wanna make out with Kenma… we’ve kissed but those were like, testing the water kisses, and I’ve realized that I want to dive right in, I’d much rather study his body than fucking econ’_

Kuroo was plunged out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He stood straight up and headed to the door, swinging it open to see Kenma. Honestly, Kenma’s looks could probably kill Kuroo. He was wearing a very oversized white hoodie that had the Triforce on it, a black beanie that fit snuggly on his head, and plain denim skinny jeans, with tears at the knee. He looked absolutely adorable and Kuroo wanted to just pick him up and hug him, he wasn’t sure how much the smaller man would appreciate that though.

 

“May I come in?” Kenma gave Kuroo an expecting look.

 

“Uh, yeah sorry” Kuroo stepped out of the way letting Kenma in, and closed the door behind him. He hadn’t realized he’d just been staring at Kenma when he opened the door; he probably looked like an idiot.

 

Kenma dropped his bag by the coffee table and began to unpack his bag. Kuroo settled himself on the couch and watched as Kenma finished unpacking. When he finished, he joined Kuroo on the couch and sat snug next to him.

 

“You hungry? We can order pizza first and study until it gets here.”

 

“Wouldn’t that just be thirty minutes of studying and then break?” Kenma quirked an eyebrow

 

“Yes?” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow in response. He knew it was smarter to study for an hour or two and then take a break but like, pizza, and hanging out with the cute boy next to him instead of ignoring him for a textbook.

 

“Alright, pizza” Kenma chuckled in response, seeming to easily have given up on using their time productively.

 

They ordered a medium plain cheese pizza and were told to expect it in 20 minutes or less. For that time, they sat relatively quietly and began on their homework. Kuroo was a bit surprised with how much work he got done in 20 minutes. By the time the pizza arrived he already completed two assignments. They put down their things and made room on the coffee table for the pizza box. Kuroo turned on a random channel on TV as they ate.

 

“That was probably the most focused I’ve ever seen you when doing homework” Kenma spoke up after taking a bite of his slice.

 

“I was using the pizza as motivation” Kuroo shoved a slice into his mouth after his statement.

 

Kenma laughed and the sound made Kuroo’s heart flutter. Every time Kuroo made Kenma laugh was like another achievement unlocked for him. Kenma continued to laugh and pointed at Kuroo’s face.

 

“What? C’mon my looks aren’t that bad” Kuroo pouted.

 

“N-no, you have pizza sauce all around your mouth and on your cheek” Kenma took some napkins off the table and handed them to Kuroo.

 

“And you don’t find this sexy?” Kuroo leaned in and made kissy lips at Kenma.

 

“God no, stop it you’re such a dork” Kenma pushed against Kuroo and shoved napkins on his face.

 

Kuroo chuckled and took the napkins to wipe up his face. After they finished eating, Kuroo cleaned up the table and turned off the TV so they could resume their studies. For most of the time they actually stayed focused on their work and didn’t get too distracted. Kuroo would glance at Kenma every now and then to see how far along he was with his work. Kenma was working on some comic piece for an art class and Kuroo found it very mesmerizing to watch him draw. After a while Kenma noticed Kuroo looking and moved his hands to slightly cover his work, probably feeling a bit self-conscious about it.

 

“Did you finish?” Kenma looked over at him.

 

“Oh, yeah, kinda. I have an article to read and interpret, but that’s it” Kuroo moved his gaze to the printed out article on the table.

 

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement and turned back to his comic, “I just have to finish up three panels and then I’ll be done.”

 

Kuroo nodded and began to try and focus on the article. It was interesting, but he’d much rather not be reading it right now. After an hour, Kuroo had finished going through the article and taking notes and Kenma finished his panels. Kuroo moved all of his books and shit to the floor, while Kenma put all of his stuff back into his bag. Kuroo didn’t want Kenma to leave, he wanted to cuddle with him and just hang out, and by the looks of it Kenma was on the same boat. Kuroo had his arm resting on the back of the couch and Kenma leaned into his side, resting his head back on Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo turned on the TV, not wanting to watch anything in particular; he was content with just sitting like this. He began to absent-mindedly play with Kenma’s hair, the smaller man closing his eyes and relaxing into the touch.

 

They sat like this for a while until Kenma tilted his head back to look at Kuroo. Kuroo could feel Kenma’s eyes on him and he tried to act like it didn’t make him flustered.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Kuroo looked away from the TV and at Kenma.

 

“Can I have a kiss?” Kenma said quietly.

Kuroo almost screamed with happiness, Kenma was honestly too cute for him to deal with, he almost didn’t respond since he was too busy screaming a ‘yes’ in his head.

 

“Of course~” Kuroo leaned in and kissed Kenma softly. He moved his hand from where it was resting on the back of the couch to wrap around Kenma, hand resting at his waist. He pulled Kenma closer and used his other hand to cup his face. They sat their, sweetly moving their lips against each other, and as they parted Kuroo let out a content sigh.

 

They continued to cuddle on the couch, light touches and kisses shared here and there. At some point, and Kuroo couldn’t really recall when, the light touches became firmer, and the kisses became needier. Kenma was now in Kuroo’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Kuroo’s hands wandered down Kenma’s back and rested on his ass. Kuroo gave it a testing squeeze and Kenma lightly moaned into the kiss. ‘ _Alright, good sign’_

 

Kenma’s hands began to trail down, feeling at Kuroo’s chest. He put his hands under his shirt and let his hands roam over Kuroo’s muscles. Kuroo’s muscle twitched underneath the light touches and he hummed in contentment. Kenma’s hands trailed upward, dragging Kuroo’s shirt up in the process, and he grazed his fingers over Kuroo’s nipples. Kuroo let out a light groan and was going to tell Kenma to do that again, but instead Kenma pulled away from the kiss and lifted Kuroo’s shirt, staring at his chest.

 

“Um… is everything ok?” Kuroo was a bit taken aback by Kenma’s behavior, hoping that he didn’t do anything wrong.

 

“You… your nipples are pierced” Kenma didn’t take his eyes off of Kuroo’s chest.

 

“Uh, I, yes they are” Kuroo let out a breathy laugh

 

“…It’s hot…” Kenma muttered

 

Kuroo smirked and brought Kenma’s lips back to his, slipping his tongue into the others mouth to deepen the kiss. They continued to make out like that for a little longer until Kenma pulled back again. He trailed kisses down Kuroo’s neck, stopping periodically to suck and nip at it.

 

“Why’d you get them pierced?” Kenma asked, not taking his lips away from Kuroo’s neck.

 

“Ah, well, Terushima kind of talked me into it, said it makes them more sensitive so I thought ‘hey, why not’”

 

Kuroo could feel Kenma freeze and before he could say anything more Kenma sat up. Kenma looked as if he was about to say or ask Kuroo something, but before he could get the words out Bokuto came through the front door.

 

“Oh ho ho ho? And what do we have here?” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows.

 

Kuroo was about to say something, but Kenma answered in his place.

 

“Nothing, we’ve both finished studying so I should go” Kenma got off of Kuroo’s lap and grabbed his bag.

 

“No, wait, Kenma” Kuroo got up and moved towards Kenma.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll see you later Kuroo.” Kenma slipped on his shoes and made his way out the door.

 

Kuroo stood there, mouth slightly agape, not really sure what had just happened. Was it because he mentioned Terushima? But he said that his past with Terushima didn’t bother him. Kuroo flopped back down on the couch and groaned in frustration.

 

“Sorry bro, did I just blue ball you?” Bokuto sat beside him.

 

“No Bo, it’s fine… I mean probably not fine because I think I said something that bothered him, but I’m not sure” Kuroo rubbed his face and groaned again.

 

‘ _Fuck… and I forgot to properly ask him out’_

 

Kuroo groaned again at this thought, and rolled onto his side, head landing in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto gently stroked Kuroo’s hair as some kind of consolation.

 

“That’ll do pig, that’ll do”

 

“Shut up, Bo”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo here's chapter 16! I'm unsure how this turned out but i hope you guys like it
> 
> I'm all for jealous Kenma so yeah, jealousy is real, and he probably don't even know he jealous the wee babe
> 
> anyway, please ignore the poo writing and focus on the gay, i ended up climbing a mountain yesterday and my legs and entire body is just dead so all i could produce was this 
> 
> Please leave comments & thoughts! <3


	17. Tear In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up i didn't proof read so sorry for mistakes

          Kenma knew he was overreacting a bit, but from seeing Terushima on Friday to hearing him mentioned while they were in the middle of _that_ was a little too much for him. He didn’t understand the pit like feeling in his stomach, as if he was on a roller coaster and about to go down the steepest drop. He probably huffed and sighed over ten times on his way home. Kenma couldn't help but think about what Kuroo and Terushima’s relationship was like. It must have been strong enough for Terushima to convince Kuroo to get his damned nipples pierced for it. Kuroo hasn’t even really _asked_ Kenma to be his boyfriend yet; maybe he was just keeping him around for his own convenience. Kenma didn’t _want_ to think that, but he couldn’t help it, his mind just automatically drifted there. Kenma didn’t _want_ to be mad at Kuroo, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly agitated at the man. Kuroo’s past relationships weren’t really something for Kenma to get worked up about, and he knew that, so he didn’t really understand why he was getting so upset over this.

 

As he opened the apartment door, he was silently hoping that at least one of his roommates would be home; he didn’t really want to be left alone to his own thoughts. He toed off his shoes and saw that Yachi’s shoes were here, so she should be home. He walked over to his room and put his stuff away then went over to Yachi’s room. Her room door was closed, probably focusing on homework or something. Kenma knocked on the door, hoping she was actually there.

 

“Yeah?” Yachi called from in her room.

 

“Hey, it’s Kenma, can I come in?” Kenma moved his hand to the door handle.

 

“Yep!” Yachi called back.

 

Kenma opened the door and walked over to Yachi’s bed, sitting at the foot of it. Yachi was sprawled on her bed, laying on her stomach and writing some report on her laptop. Kenma flopped backwards, feet dangling over the edge of the bed, and pulled out his phone and started a game as he relaxed to the sounds of Yachi’s music and keyboard as she typed.

 

“How was the date?” Yachi asked without looking away from her computer screen.

 

Kenma shrugged and then realized she couldn't see him.

 

“Okay, I guess…”

 

“A good ‘okay’ or?” Yachi looked away from her computer and looked at Kenma with a questioning look on her face.

 

Kenma shrugged again and continued playing his game.

 

“Kenmaaaa, answer me, use your words” Yachi moved her leg so that she could poke Kenma with her foot.

 

Kenma huffed and rested his phone on his chest, “It was good… well until he mentioned a certain someone” Kenma mumbled the last part, hoping that Yachi wouldn’t catch on to it.

 

But of course, she did.

 

“Who? Is Kuroo two-timing you?” Yachi sat up a bit and put on her best ‘fight me’ face.

 

“N-no, even if he was would it matter? It’s not like we’re actually going out…” Kenma kept looking at his hands and fiddled with his phone.

 

“What? What do you mean, I thought you were?” Yachi’s face turned into one more of confusion.

 

“Well… he didn’t _exactly_ ask me out yet or anything, mainly just dates so” Kenma trailed off, not really wanting to finish his train of thought.

 

“That’s stupid, you guys look enough like a couple that I thought it would just be _implied_ that you guys go out now” Yachi huffed and lied down again, refocusing on her report.

 

Kenma thought about what Yachi said and turned that thought around in his head for a couple of minutes before speaking again.

 

“So… maybe he hasn’t asked me out because he thought we just started going out?” Kenma quietly muttered.

 

“No shit” Yachi looked at Kenma so that he could see her roll her eyes.

 

“But...” Kenma couldn’t help but think more about Kuroo and Terushima, the one thing hindering him from 100% believing what Yachi said.

 

“But what?” Yachi had her eyes trained on her computer screen again, looking a bit frustrated with the words splayed out on the screen.

 

Kenma sighed and told Yachi about Terushima. He told her about when they met at Kuroo and Bokuto’s party and when he saw him again at the bar. He dumped all of his thoughts on her and how the whole thing was giving him doubts about whatever it was he had with Kuroo. Yachi listened with earnestness and at times like this Kenma was so happy he had friends like her and Hinata.

 

“…And that’s it” Kenma let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he finished his thought dump.

 

“It sounds to me, like you need to have a talk with Kuroo, and possibly slap Terushima for being a meddling butt” Yachi rested her chin in her hand and spoke matter-of-factually.

 

“Ugh, confrontation” Kenma groaned and covered his face with his hands.

 

“Yes, confrontation, and if you wanna not have these doubts and pooy feelings than you’re gonna have to!”

 

“…Fine… I’ll do that sometime this week” Kenma rolled on his side and picked up his phone.

 

Yachi poked him repeatedly with her foot, “Or, you’re gonna set up a time to talk with Kuroo right now”

 

“No, my fragile heart won’t be able to take that right now” Kenma said with a monotonous tone.

 

“Then, _I’ll_ do it”

 

Kenma clutched his phone to his chest and turned his head to glare at Yachi.

 

Yachi laughed and looked back at her computer screen, “Fine fine, but just know I’m rooting for you! Believe in me who believes in you”

 

Kenma just hummed in response and went back to playing on his phone. He decided it would probably be a good idea to text Kuroo and ask to meet up some time this week. Before he could open a new message to Kuroo, he received a message from said person.

 

 **Kuroo (5:00):** hey, um, i couldn’t help but feel i said something to upset you today, so i just wanted to say sorry :[

 

Kenma couldn’t help but find the frowny face to be a bit adorable. Kenma smiled as he typed out a reply.

 

 **Kenma (5:03):** it’s fine

 

 **Kuroo (5:05):** u sure?

 

 **Kenma (5:07):** yeah… i actually kind of have something i want to talk to you about… how bout lunch this weds?

 

Kenma’s heart beat sped up a bit, he always got nervous when people approached him saying that had something to talk about with him and he somehow felt even more nervous using that line on someone else, especially when that someone else was Kuroo. He doubted his abilities to actually open up to Kuroo and tell him his worries but he knew he had to. He wanted this to work, but if he kept harboring these feelings and not clearing them up, he knew it would make the relationship more complicated than it should be.

 

The fact that Kuroo was taking some time to reply just made his nervousness grow. _‘Oh god, maybe it was better to just ask to have lunch, I probably didn’t need to include that I had something to say to him. I’ve probably made this awkward, oh god no-‘_

Kenma’s phone dinged, pulling him out of his anxious train of thought.

 

 **Kuroo (5:15):** sure, lunch on weds sounds gr8

 

Kenma chuckled lightly at Kuroo’s everlasting tacky use of ‘gr8’

 

 **Kenma (5:17):** I think we also need to talk about your awful taste in text lingo

 

 **Kuroo (5:18):** xcuse me i use only the hippest lingo

 

 **Kenma (5:20):** …sure

 

As Kenma continued to text Kuroo, his anxieties about their lunch this Wednesday started to gradually go away.

 

‘ _Maybe it won’t be that bad’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! this chapters kinda short but here it is! i got lazy with the proof reading so sorry bout that haha
> 
> hope you guys like it~
> 
> Please leave comments & thoughts!


	18. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> switches from Kuroo's to Kenma's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware! i didn't proof read so
> 
> yeah
> 
> sorry

         It was finally Wednesday and Kuroo felt like the beginning of this week dragged on forever. After he saw Kenma’s text saying he needed to talk to him about something, Kuroo thought up about a million bad scenarios, he also thought up good ones but that was mainly to try and calm his nerves about all the possible things that could go wrong. They agreed to meet up at their usual time, after Kuroo’s econ class.

 

Kuroo got out a bit early from class and hung out by the fountain in the center of south campus. He shot Kenma a quick text, saying he was done with class. Kuroo fidgeted with his phone, focusing on trying not to appear nervous when Kenma arrived. He heard footsteps approaching, and raised his head to greet Kenma, but when he looked up he saw a different head of blonde hair and a cocky smirk.

 

“Yoo, Kuroo, what are you up to? Don’t you still have class?” Terushima moved to sit beside Kuroo on the rim around the fountain.

 

“Got out early, you?” Kuroo moved his eyes back to his phone.

 

“Nice nice. What about me?” Terushima gave Kuroo an innocent look.

 

“I was pretty sure that you had class at this time” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Remember that speech at the opening ceremony freshman year? They said that as adults ‘nothing is mandatory’ so it’s not _mandatory_ for me to go to class” Terushima stated.

 

Kuroo laughed lightly at his reasoning, “Or, you have some big assignment due in that class and aren’t going because you didn’t do it”

 

“Shit, I’ve been found out” Terushima chuckled, “So, you free now or?” Terushima leaned into Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

“Nope, I’m waiting to meet Kenma for lunch” Kuroo moved his head to look around to see if he could spot said person.

 

Terushima let out some sort of mumbled sound and stood up, “You still fuckin’ around with him?”

 

“I wouldn’t call it fuckin’ around, y’know. I see it more as, I don’t know, _dating_ ” Kuroo gave Terushima a ‘im-not-putting-up-with-your-shit’ look.

 

Terushima rose his hands defensively, “Whatever you say man” Terushima turned to leave but then stopped abruptly.

 

“Well speak of the devil, you’re shorty in shining armor has arrived” Terushima gave Kuroo a crooked grin.

 

“Excuse me?” Kenma appeared from behind Terushima, giving him an annoyed glance.

 

Kuroo didn’t even notice when he had approached them. Kenma moved to stand next to Kuroo, and Kuroo couldn’t help but notice Kenma’s lingering glare as he watched Terushima leave. They remained silent for a second but it wasn’t the same comfortable silence that Kuroo was used to sharing with Kenma. Kuroo cleared his throat and spoke up.

 

“Shall we head to lunch?” Kuroo stood up and looked down at Kenma.

 

Kenma turned his attention to Kuroo and just nodded in response.

 

They headed to lunch in relative silence. Kuroo couldn’t help but feel a bit edged by the silence. Maybe it was just him who was feeling the tension, and he was thankful that the taco joint they were going to wasn’t far from campus. When they got to the restaurant, Kuroo held open the door for Kenma and the smaller man muttered out a ‘thanks’ as he walked in.

 

They found seats in a secluded corner of the shop and Kenma stood up first to fill his order in at the counter. Kuroo was going to say something that it’d be fine if he took both of their orders and paid, but it looked like Kenma was set on getting his order himself.

 

Kuroo sat at the table and flipped the menu around as he waited.

 

‘ _Welp, hopefully the tacos will quell this awkward tension’_

 

 

*

 

After numerous pep talks from Yachi and Hinata, Kenma was pretty ready to basically spill his worries to Kuroo later. This was probably one of the first times that Kenma actually felt confident in confronting someone. Kenma hung out in the library after class and did some homework to kill time until he had to meet with Kuroo. He got a text 15 minutes earlier than their usual time from Kuroo saying he got out early. Kenma just sent him back a quick ‘k’ before he started packing up his stuff.

 

Kenma made his way over to the south side of campus and could spot Kuroo by the fountain, but he wasn’t alone. Kenma stiffened slightly once he noticed that Terushima was the one who he was with. ‘ _He did say they were still friends, so it’s not like they don’t talk at all… it’s normal.’_ Kenma watched the way Kuroo laughed at whatever they were talking about and that pit feeling began to form in his stomach. Terushima didn’t do anything to _harm_ Kenma, so Kenma couldn’t really pin point where all this distaste was coming from. Hinata pointed out that it was because he was jealous but Kenma’s never really been one to get jealous so he wanted to dismiss that as a possible reason. He _wanted_ to dismiss it, but the more he thought about it the more reasonable it sounded. He didn’t want to admit he was jealous (or that he felt oddly possessive over Kuroo), but he’s come to terms with it and it’s overall helped him deal with this whole ‘complicated emotions’ thing a lot better.

 

Kenma let out a sigh and walked towards Kuroo and Terushima.

 

Terushima stood before he got over to them, causing Kenma to be standing behind him. Before he could move Terushima was turning around and stopped and looked down at Kenma. Terushima’s eyes widened for a second and then his face broke out into its normal shit-eating expression.

 

“Well speak of the devil, you’re shorty in shining armor has arrived” Terushima turned to look at Kuroo.

 

“Excuse me?” Kenma moved out from behind Terushima, and may or may not have been glaring at him the entire time.

 

When Terushima left, Kenma just stood by Kuroo silently. When Kuroo motioned for them to leave Kenma was more than happy to. He just wanted to eat his taco’s and not think about the gross jealousy that Terushima made him feel. The walk there was oddly quiet, the silence felt a bit off from the usual comfortable silence they shared, but Kenma didn’t know how to fill it. When they got to the restaurant and got their seats, Kenma stood to go fill their orders. He knew what Kuroo liked so he thought he might as well just order for both of them. Kenma stood by the counter as he waited for their orders. He thought over how he should start the conversation, whether he should just get straight to the point or try and make awkward small talk.

 

The tray with their food was pushed across the counter and Kenma picked it up and headed back to their seats. He put the tray down on the table and put Kuroo’s portion in front of him. Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit and he looked over at Kenma.

 

“What? You paid? You didn’t have to, I cou-“

 

“No, it’s fine. You’re always treating me to food, so I wanted to do the same for you.” Kenma gave Kuroo a small smile.

 

“O-ok” Kuroo gave Kenma a warm smile in return and his shoulders relaxed.

 

A couple minutes into eating, Kuroo raised his head, a couple bits of taco falling onto his plate as he finished his bite.

 

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Kuroo’s attention was on Kenma and Kenma began to feel a bit hesitant about all this.

 

“U-um, well…” Kenma put his taco down but didn’t quite bring his eyes to meet Kuroo’s. “Are we going out?”

 

Kenma glanced over at Kuroo and saw his eyes widen slightly.

 

“Y-yes, I mean if you want to, because I want to”

 

“I want to” Kenma said quietly.

 

Kuroo chuckled, causing Kenma to look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just, I was really worried about whatever it was you wanted to talk to me about, but if it was just this, then I’m more than relieved.” Kuroo rested his chin in his hand and smiled at Kenma.

 

Kenma smiled back, but knew he still had some questions that he had to get off his chest, and it was now or never cause god knows if Kenma would want to bring this topic up again.

 

“Well, I also have a question… or questions, about some things” Kenma poked at around with the fallen puts of taco on his place with a fork.

 

“Hm? I’m all ears, babe”

 

“I know I said before that your past with Terushima didn’t bother me, and it truly doesn’t, it’s just, on Friday he visited the bar and I know you said not to mind anything he says, but between that and knowing he convinced to pierce your nipples, I just kind of started questioning what your relationship was like. I-it’s not a big deal, or anything, it’s just kind of had me feeling a bit shitty about what ever _we_ were… I guess” Kenma’s voice became more muttered as he spoke.

 

He couldn’t help but think he sounded stupid or that what he said didn’t even fully make sense, ‘ _Well, that didn’t really come out as rehearsed…’_

 

“Oh… well it really was nothing more than fuck buddies. Sure we got kinky, and I purely got my nipples pierced since he said it makes sex feel better. No lie, it was purely a sexual reason and not because I ‘trust his decisions’ or whatever.” Kuroo reached his hand across the table and put it on top of Kenma’s. “And I wouldn’t want you to feel shitty about our relationship ok? I’ll continue to call you my cute boyfriend until you have zero doubts about what we are, got it?”

 

Kenma blushed slightly at Kuroo’s words and nodded his head.

 

“Oh and if Terushima bothers you again, at work or wherever, just say that you know about the New Year’s pictures and it’ll shut him up” Kuroo smirked.

 

“The what?” Kenma quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t question, just say it and all problems will be solved”

 

“Um, okay” Kenma chuckled, and went back to eating.

 

“Also, could it have been that you were jealous of him?” Kuroo asked innocently.

 

Kenma froze mid bite and shot a look at Kuroo, “No”

 

“You totally were” Kuroo grinned.

 

“Shut up”

 

“I didn’t take you for the jealous type” Kuroo moved his hand to poke at Kenma’s arm.

 

“I’m not, shut up” Kenma shifted a bit, trying to get out of Kuroo’s poking space but also not drop his taco.

 

They continued to just chat idly as they ate, and Kenma’s previous anxiousness about Terushima was slowly going away. He knew that whenever he’d see said person he’d probably glare on reflex and won’t be able to entirely get rid of the slight distaste he felt towards the man, but he had no real worries about him bothering their relationship. He’d also have to slowly get used to and deal with the fact that Kuroo does in fact still hang out with him. Kuroo said it wasn’t often, but they do get together with a group of friends every once in a while.

 

After they finished their food, Kuroo walked Kenma to the bus stop, as he did every time they had lunch together, and gave him a kiss.

 

“So no more confusions?” Kuroo still had his arm wrapped around Kenma, not letting go until he got an answer.

 

“No” Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s chest.

 

“And if you ever feel doubtful or shitty or anything, you’ll talk to me about it?”

 

“Yes” Kenma snuggled his face further into Kuroo’s chest.

 

Kuroo chuckled and Kenma could feel Kuroo’s chest rumble from the laugh. He wished he could just stay like this and here that sound over and over, he felt like he could melt away in his embrace. But instead he heard the screechy wheels of the bus as it arrived, and felt the cold air graze against his face as he pulled away from Kuroo.

 

“See you later, I’ll text you” Kuroo pressed a kiss to Kenma’s forehead, then pulled away completely and watched Kenma as he got onto the bus.

 

“Mh, see you” Kenma gave a small wave as he got on the bus and sat at an empty seat by the window.

 

He let out a content sigh and relaxed into the seat. He could see Kuroo still standing at the bus stop as it departed and he waved once he and Kenma made eye contact. A small smile made it’s way to Kenma’s lips and he waved back.

 

_‘Dork’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didn't think i was gonna make anything past 15 chapters but looky here it's chapter 18! I'll probably be starting to wrap up the fic from here on so yeah, probably only 2 or so more chapters.
> 
> Also i finally move back into a real home tomorrow!! I'm excited to not be having to move from guest house to guest house and finally settle down into my own room. the semester also starts soon for me and i'm not ready but oh well
> 
> anyway hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> Please leave comments & thoughts!


	19. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma stays the night at Kuroo's
> 
> ;^))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol guess who didn't proof read
> 
> ME!
> 
> sorry for mistakes and bad writing

           It’s been almost a month since they’ve ‘officially’ started to go out, and it’d be a lie if Kuroo said it wasn’t going smoothly. In fact, it was going perfectly, and Kuroo hasn’t felt this complete since he met his bbf (best bro forever), Bokuto.

 

It was Saturday night, and Kenma had the weekend off from work so he was spending the night at Kuroo’s. Kuroo was more than excited; they planned to get take out and marathon the Matrix series. Daichi and Suga went to go visit Suga’s family, so they were gone for the weekend, and Bokuto normally spent his weekends at Akaashi’s, so they had the apartment to themselves. In the time that they’ve been going out they’ve had intense make out sessions and so on, but they haven’t had sex yet. So tonight Kuroo had thoughts about ‘making-a-move’ on Kenma and go beyond just dry humping like teenagers. Of course, if Kenma wasn’t comfortable going that far yet, Kuroo was more than understanding and would give Kenma time until he’s ready, and if he never is, that’s cool too.

 

It was 6:59pm and Kenma was supposed to be coming over at seven. Kuroo sat on the couch, Netflix set up on the TV screen, and a few take out menus sprawled on the kitchen counter. Kenma arrived on time and Kuroo sprung up to go answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw Kenma dressed in all black, black jeans and black pull over hoodie, with an overnight bag swung over his shoulder.

 

“Yo” Kuroo leaned down to give him a quick kiss then stepped out of the way to let Kenma in.

 

A light blush dusted Kenma’s cheeks and he nodded in response and toed off his shoes and placed his bag over by the couch.

 

Kuroo walked over to the kitchen and looked over the take out menus he’d taken out. Kenma walked over shortly and joined him.

 

“What are you feeling?” Kuroo peered over at Kenma.

 

“Anything fine’s really” Kenma pressed his side next to Kuroo’s, as if he wanted to stand closer to him than he already was.

 

“Hmm, ok” Kuroo thought for a second, “There’s this good Thai place that we usually get take out from, how’s that?”

 

“Sounds good”

 

They looked through the menu a bit and ordered shortly after. As they waited for the food they got all set up in the living room. Luckily, all three Matrix movies were on Netflix, so Kuroo started up the first one. Kuroo dimmed the lights for that ‘authentic movie watching experience’ and dumped a bunch of blankets on top of Kenma, who just huffed and giggled in response (and Kuroo could’ve sworn that the sound of Kenma fucking _giggling_ almost made his heart stop, too precious).

 

Kuroo flopped down on the couch and pulled Kenma (and the blankets) closer to himself, creating a giant cuddle nest. After about thirty minutes into the movie their food game, and detangled himself from their blanket pile to get up to get the food. In the mean time, Kenma moved the blankets around and pulled the coffee table so that they had a place for their food. After paying, Kuroo dished their food out onto plates and brought it over to the couch, handing one plate to Kenma. Kuroo settled himself back onto the couch and restarted the movie.

 

They watched and ate in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Kuroo wasn’t that invested in the movie, he’s marathoned it so many times with Bokuto, although usually high for 80% of those marathoned times, but still he’s watched them a lot. Kenma’s attention seemed pretty set on the movie, despite having already seen the series before. When they finished their food, they just left their plates on the coffee table, not wanting to get up or move again.

 

After they finished the first movie, Kuroo started up the second while Kenma went to the bathroom. When he returned Kuroo pulled him down into his lap and cuddled against Kenma’s back, Kuroo’s larger figure engulfing Kenma’s smaller one. Kenma snuggled back into Kuroo’s body and sighed with what Kuroo assumed was contentedness. Twenty minutes into the second movie and Kuroo was getting antsy. These movies were _long_ and Kuroo couldn’t quiet concentrate for that long of a time with his boyfriend plopped right in his lap.

 

“Kuroo stop fidgeting” Kenma didn’t take his eyes off the screen

 

“…I’m not fidgeting”

 

Kenma turned so Kuroo could see his ‘you’re-kidding-me-right?’ look.

 

“Sooorry, these movies are just long, and I’m antsy” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s torso and tightly held on to the smaller man.

 

“Stop squeezing me so much” Kenma swatted lightly at Kuroo’s arms. “Also, if you can’t sit through this, why’d you wanna watch them?”

 

“Excuse for me to invite you to stay over?”

 

“You’re an idiot…” Kenma turned his head, looking back at the TV. “You don’t need to use a movie as an excuse for me to stay over, you know?”

 

Kenma muttered the last bit, but it didn’t escape Kuroo’s ears.

 

“Oh ho ho? What was that?” Kuroo leaned in closer, head now on Kenma’s shoulder, lips inches away from Kenma’s ear.

 

“S-shut up, I know you heard me” Kuroo could see a blush begin to creep up on Kenma’s cheeks.

 

“Hm? No I didn’t” Kuroo continued to lean further onto Kenma, practically squishing the blonde.

 

“Kuroo stoooop” Kenma groaned, squirming in Kuroo’s grip.

 

Kuroo let go of Kenma, startling Kenma for a moment since he actually stopped versus continuing to tease him.

 

“Could you turn around?”

 

“Ok?” Kenma quirked his eyebrow and turned around so that he was now straddling Kuroo.

 

Kuroo brought his hands up to Kenma’s face and gently stroked his cheek. He leaned in, Kenma meeting him half way there, and connected their lips. They moved their lips together slowly and sweetly until Kenma bit and sucked at Kuroo’s lower lip. Kuroo opened his mouth, granting Kenma access. Kenma tried to be dominant in the kiss, but he couldn’t help but melt into the way Kuroo’s tongue felt against his. Before the kiss go too heated, Kenma pulled back.

 

“U-um, should we take this… somewhere else? What if one of your roommates comes home…” Kenma’s face was flushed and his fingers fidgeting at the hem of Kuroo’s shirt.

 

“They’re out for the weekend so it’s fine” Kuroo leaned forward again, connecting his lips to Kenma’s neck.

 

Kuroo’s hands rested on Kenma’s hips, fingers dipping under the hem of his shirt and teasing the skin. Kenma let out shallow pants and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, grinding their hips together in the process. The air between them instantly became heavy, filled with desperate pants and heated breaths. Kuroo suddenly stood up and headed in the direction of his bedroom; Kenma squeaked in surprised and wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist, so that he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Hey, at least give me warning before you do th-“ Kenma was interrupted by Kuroo dropping him on the bed.

 

“You’re so rude” Kenma kicked his leg in Kuroo’s direction as the taller man crawled onto the bed.

 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s leg and tugged on it playfully. Kenma pouted and Kuroo let out a light laugh. Kuroo moved further up the bed so that he was now hovering over Kenma, forearms resting on either side of Kenma’s head.

 

“But you put up with me anyway, right?” Kuroo smirked down at Kenma

 

Kenma sighed, “I guess I do”

 

“Oi, what’s with that answer” Kuroo’s smirk turned into a playful pout and he nuzzled his face in Kenma’s neck.

 

A small laugh came out of Kenma, “Hey stop, your cockatoo hair is tickling me”

 

“My what?” Kuroo lifted his head, “ _excuse_ me?”

 

“What?” Kenma’s laughs calmed down and he looked up at Kuroo.

 

“I _do not_ have cockatoo hair”

 

“Kuroo have you ever looked in the mirror, then at a picture of a cockatoo, because I think you’d see the similarities” Kenma deadpanned.

 

“I can’t believe you just said that, you ruined whatever mood I was going for” Kuroo poked at Kenma’s side, causing the smaller boy to wiggle a bit to avoid being tickled.

 

“When are you ever good at creating ‘moods’ ?” Kenma couldn’t help a smile from breaking out on his face as Kuroo continued to prod at his sides.

 

“And you said _I’m_ rude, wow, unbelievable” Kuroo’s hands dove under Kenma’s shirt and he tickled Kenma’s sides, causing the blonde to jolt and bark out a laugh.

 

Kuroo loved the way Kenma laughed, especially when being tickled since he couldn’t really hold back his laughs. Kenma thought his laugh was ugly, but Kuroo had the exact opposite opinion. He thought it was the cutest most amazing sound ever. If anyone ever asked what pure joy sounds like, he would say it sounded like Kenma’s laugh.

 

After a couple seconds Kuroo stopped, he knew Kenma didn’t like being tickled for long, but he kept his hands under his shirt. The tickles turned into softer touches, lightly skimming over Kenma’s skin causing him to shiver at the touches. Kuroo tucked his head back down, lips skimming against Kenma’s neck. The soft touching turned Kenma on more than he thought, the smaller man already panting and letting out small moans. After sucking at a particular spot near Kenma’s collarbone, Kuroo raised his head. His breath hitched at the side of Kenma’s half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wider than they were before, cheeks flushed. Kuroo swallowed before leaning back down, brushing his lips against Kenma’s. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. As they made out, Kuroo began to grind his hips down into Kenma, causing the smaller man to spread his legs wider, thrusting up into Kuroo’s movements.

 

Kuroo pulled out of the kiss and peppered kisses all over Kenma’s face, eliciting a giggle from him.

 

Kuroo stopped for a second to look at Kenma, “Hey… do you wanna do it?”

 

Kenma’s eyes widened a bit, but soon after his expression relaxed, “Like, go all the way?”

 

“Um, yes” Kuroo hoped that his reply didn’t sound to awkward.

 

He leaned back down and peppered kisses on Kenma’s neck.

 

“Okay” Kenma said quietly

 

“Really? If you don’t want to we don’t have to” Kuroo said without taking his lips away from Kenma’s neck.

 

“I want to… I kind of have wanted to for a while…”

 

Kuroo raised his head at this, “Wait, really? Why didn’t you say something?”

 

Kenma looked away, face getting redder than it already was, “ ‘Cause, it’s embarrassing…”

 

“Oh my god… you’re too cute” Kuroo chuckled

 

“Shut up” Kenma covered his face with his hands.

 

“What? You are, it’s a fact. Also stop covering your face, I can’t kiss you that way.” Kuroo tugged at one of Kenma’s hands.

 

Kenma took his hands away from his face and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo went back to trailing kisses down Kenma’s neck. As he continued to suck and bite at Kenma’s neck, his hands trailed up Kenma’s torso. His thumbs rubbed at Kenma’s nipples methodically. Kenma began to slowly thrust his hips up into Kuroo’s, and his moans gradually got louder. Kuroo moved his lips to one of Kenma’s nipples, sucking and lightly nipping at it. As Kuroo nipped at his nipple, he noticed he caused Kenma’s moans to get louder and made his breathing more frantic. So to experiment, Kuroo bit down lightly on Kenma’s nipple.

 

“ _Ah!_ ”

 

“Hmm?” Kuroo hummed around Kenma’s nipple, “You liked that? Oh ho, don’t tell me you’re into rough play?” Kuroo smirked.

 

“S-shut up” Kenma panted, lightly smacking at Kuroo’s head.

 

“Want me to do it again?”

 

“…..yes”

 

Kuroo chuckled then continued to lap at Kenma’s chest. He set up a bit of a rhythm that Kenma seemed to like. Suck, bite, lick. He repeated that motion for a bit before switching to Kenma’s neglected nipple. Kuroo could feel himself getting painfully hard as they continued to grind their hips together. Kuroo lifted his head so that he could take Kenma’s shirt off.

 

“And off we go” Kuroo tugged at Kenma’s shirt, and the smaller man moved so that Kuroo could take it off of him.

 

“These too” Kuroo started to undo Kenma’s pants, tugging at both the jeans and boxers to pull them both off in one go.

 

“W-wait, I don’t want to be the only one stark naked” Kenma stammered, hand’s flailing to keep Kuroo from fully taking his pants off.

 

“Ok, ok, understandable” Kuroo leaned back so that he was resting on the heels of his feet and pulled his shirt off, discarding it somewhere in the room.

Kenma stared at Kuroo as he got undressed, and it was probably the first time Kuroo has ever felt embarrassed while undressing in this kind of setting. Well, second time, the first time he had sex would definitely top this in terms of embarrassment.

 

“Like what you see?” Kuroo got off the bed for a second to take off his pants, and turned around to wiggle his butt at Kenma.

 

“Oh, how sexy” Kenma said monotonously.

 

Kuroo crawled back onto the bed, now fully naked, and moved to get Kenma’s pants off.

 

“K, I’m nakey, so now you get nakey” Kuroo tugged at Kenma’s pants and pulled them off along with his boxers and threw them somewhere on the floor.

 

“Please stop saying ‘nakey’”

 

“Nakey”

 

“Oh my god” Kenma let out a small laugh.

 

Kuroo rested his hands on Kenma’s knees, gently parting his legs. Kenma’s shoulders and face flushed, embarrassed at being so exposed. Kuroo couldn’t help the smirk that made its way to his face as he lowered his body.

 

“Kur- _ah!”_ Kenma’s body jolted as Kuroo wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock.

 

Kuroo stroked Kenma’s cock as he sucked at the tip, tongue stroking at the slit. Kuroo sunk his head lower, taking most of Kenma into his mouth. He began to slowly bob his head and he could feel Kenma’s body shudder.

 

One of Kenma’s hands made its way to Kuroo’s hair, gingerly tugging at the black locks.

 

“J-jesus, _Kuroo”_

 

Kuroo swore he could feel his heart stop. He doesn’t think he could ever truly get used to Kenma moaning his name, ever. Kuroo hummed around Kenma’s cock and began to bob his head faster.

 

Kenma arched his back and tugged harder at Kuroo’s hair, his moans getting loader and loader, the faster Kuroo bobbed his head.

 

“Kuroo, _please_ ” Kenma whined.

 

Kuroo lifted his head, removing his mouth from Kenma’s cock with a pop.

 

“Please what?” Kuroo smirked.

 

Kenma grumbled something incoherent, and Kuroo moved up to hover over him.

 

“Excuse me, what was that?” Kuroo whispered, face mere inches away from Kenma’s.

 

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and crashed their lips together, bringing Kuroo into a hungry, heated kiss. Kenma abruptly pulled away, and Kuroo was breathless not just from the kiss but from seeing Kenma’s skin flushed, lips pink and swollen, and eyes glazed and needy.

 

“ _Fuck me”_

Kuroo choked as he heard the words leave Kenma’s mouth.

 

“I, yes” Kuroo practically wheezed, “Alrighty”

 

“Did you really just fucking say _alrighty_ at a time like this?” Kenma panted, quirking one of his eyebrows.

 

“Shush” Kuroo hoped that Kenma would think the flush on his cheeks were because of their activities and not slight embarrassment.

 

Kuroo reached over to his nightstand, opening one of the drawers hoping that he didn’t move his condoms and lube to a different location. After feeling around for a bit, he found them, and let out a sigh of relief. He moved back to sit on his heels and started coating his fingers with lube.

 

“Kenma, don’t close your legs like that” Kuroo prodded at one of Kenma’s legs to get him to open up.

 

“S-sorry”

 

“You seriously can’t be embarrassed after telling me bluntly to fuck you”

 

Kenma huffed and gave Kuroo a pointed look, opening his legs wide. Kuroo almost choked again, not fully prepared to see Kenma all spread out for him. This was better than any wet fantasy he’s had about Kenma.

 

Kuroo started to trail kisses down Kenma’s torso as he prodded his entrance with one finger. He pushed in, slowly going deeper until he was up to his knuckle. He slowly moved his finger in and out and waited for Kenma to get used to it before adding another finger. Kuroo brought his mouth over to one of Kenma’s nipples, repeating the motions from earlier. At the same time, he curled his fingers, looking for Kenma’s prostate. Kenma’s breathing became more frantic, and when Kuroo shifted his fingers and curled them, a loud moan ripped itself from Kenma.

 

“Oh, oh my god, do that again, _again_ ” Kenma thrusted his hips down on Kuroo’s fingers, looking for more friction.

 

Kuroo mimicked his previous motion and continued to repeatedly thrust his fingers in that angle, adding a third finger in the process. In between thrusts, he scissored his fingers, making sure to properly stretch Kenma. He continued at the same pace as Kenma’s body start to shake, moans ripping uncontrollably from his mouth.

 

“K-Kuroo, stop, _stop_ ”

 

Kuroo pulled out his fingers and gave Kenma a worried look.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Kenma nodded, breath heaving from his chest.

 

“If… if you kept going, I would’ve came” Kenma breathed out.

 

“Oh”

 

“…Don’t just stare at me, you can put it in” Kenma’s voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

 

“Right, yes, ‘cause that’s what were doing”

 

Kuroo could here a small laugh as he grabbed one of the condoms. Kuroo decided not to comment on it as he leaned back and ripped open the packaging. Kenma propped himself up on his elbows and followed Kuroo.

 

“Let me” Kenma reached for the condom and Kuroo pulled his hand just out of reach.

 

“It’s fine, re-“ Before Kuroo could finish, Kenma leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Kuroo’s cock, sinking down almost to the base, which was way further than Kuroo was prepared for. Kuroo clutched at the base of his cock as heat enveloped his cock.

 

“Oh my god, Kenma” Kuroo whimpered. He grabbed Kenma’s hair with his other hand, tugging slightly as Kenma hollowed his cheeks and slowly pulled his mouth off of Kuroo.

 

“Jesus fucking christ” Kuroo was heaving breath, “I swear to god, I was about to cum right then and there, at least warn a homie”

 

Kenma just ignored Kuroo and took the condom from his hand, gingerly rolling it onto Kuroo’s cock. Kenma spotted the bottle of lube that was discarded on the bed and picked it up, coating Kuroo’s dick with it, stroking it to make sure it was fully covered.

 

“ _JesuschristKenmapleaseyouregoingtokillme”_ Kuroo wheezed out all in one breath.

 

Kenma smirked and brought his hands up to tug at the back of Kuroo’s neck, kissing him as he lowered both of them back onto the bed.

 

Kuroo lined himself up with Kenma’s entrance, and locked eyes with Kenma before pushing in.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Kuroo you’re not even inside me yet”

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

Kenma brought a hand up to touch Kuroo’s face gingerly, “Kuroo, stop worrying, it’s fine”

 

Kuroo nodded and began to push into Kenma. Kenma’s face scrunched at the feeling, and Kuroo let out a hiss at the sudden tightness. Kuroo began to stroke Kenma with one hand to try and relax him. When Kuroo pushed all the way in Kenma’s body shuddered and he let out a breath.

 

“S-so” Kenma spoke between heavy breaths, “full”

 

Kuroo groaned at Kenma’s words, honestly he wasn’t prepared for Kenma to be _this_ sexy. He knew Kenma was hot, of course, but this was next level shit that he wasn’t ready for, at all. Nothing could’ve prepared him for this moment.

 

“You okay? I’m gonna start moving” Kuroo kissed at Kenma’s neck, lightly biting it as he began to slowly move his hips in and out.

 

“Y-yes” Kenma breathed out, hands gripping at Kuroo’s back as he started to move.

 

Kuroo kept a slow pace for a while until Kenma started to shift his hips.

 

“What is it?” Kuroo wheezed, breath taught from restraining himself from uncontrollably thrusting into Kenma.

 

“Faster, _please_ ” Kenma pleaded.

 

Kuroo didn’t have to be told twice. He quickened his pace, angling himself to try and find that spot again. One hand gripped at Kenma’s waist as he thrusted into him hard. The room was filled with sounds of skin smacking against skin and heaving breathing. Kuroo tried angling his hips more upward as he thrusted and Kenma jolted, another loud moan ripping from his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Kuroo” Kenma whined, “Right there, yes, yes, _again_ ”

 

Kuroo continued to thrust in that angle, moving his other hand to grip at Kenma’s waist, making it easier to hit his prostate.

 

“Kenma, god, you feel so good” Kuroo breathed.

 

Kenma’s moans became more uncontrollable, and Kuroo was lucky none of his roommates where home because they’d probably think that they were filming a porno.

 

Kuroo could feel a familiar heat pool at the bottom of his abdomen, and his thrusts gradually became more erratic. He knew he wasn’t going to last most longer so he began to stroke Kenma’s cock.

 

“ _AH! Tetsu!”_ Kenma’s back arched off the bed and he began to frantically thrust his hips downward, meeting Kuroo’s thrusts.

 

A few more strokes and Kenma came, cum landing on his stomach and dripping onto Kuroo’s hand.

 

Kuroo continued to erratically thrust into Kenma, his moans starting to sound like sobs as he tipped into oversensitivity. Kuroo came shortly after, hips rocking as he road out his orgasm.

 

Kuroo flopped on top of Kenma, both of them panting and heaving breath. After a couple seconds Kuroo pulled out and discarded the condom, grabbing some tissues to wipe his hand and Kenma’s stomach.

 

He flopped back down next to Kenma and moved his hand up to play with Kenma’s hair. Kenma closed his eyes and moved to curl into Kuroo’s side. They laid like that for a while, relaxing in the post-coital after glow.

 

Kuroo turned towards Kenma and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He snuggled his face into the top of Kenma’s head and whispered, “ _Gg_ ”

 

Kenma groaned, “I fucking hate you”

 

 

*

 

Kenma honestly didn’t want to go back home. Obviously his apartment was fine and he loved his roommates, but he’d had such a great weekend stay at Kuroo’s that he didn’t want to leave. But it was Sunday, which went that tomorrow was Monday, and that means he has class. And homework, which he hasn’t started and that he didn’t bring to Kuroo’s, so it’s not like he could continued to bum around Kuroo’s apartment and do homework here.

 

That morning, Kuroo made them pancakes, claiming that that was the only thing he could actually make. And Kenma had to admit, they were pretty fucking good pancakes. This whole ‘domestic’ feeling was really making it harder for him to leave, even though he knew he’d see Kuroo more.

 

Kenma looked at the time on his phone and huffed. He’d been sitting on the couch with Kuroo, watching the parts of the Matrix that they so horribly missed last night, and he was cozily snuggled up into Kuroo’s side.

 

“What’s up, butter cup?”

 

“First, stop with the weird nicknames, seco-“

 

“Hey, that one rhymed, at least appreciate that”

 

Kenma gave Kuroo and blank stare and continued, “Second, it’s past one and I need to go get a start on my homework”

 

“Nooooo” Kuroo groaned, “stay here with me and ignore the responsibilities of life”

 

Kenma slowly uncurled himself from Kuroo’s side and stood up, “As much as I’d love to do that, I just can’t” Kenma gave him a gentle smile.

 

Kuroo pouted and nodded in response.

 

Kuroo walked Kenma over to the door and held the door open for him.

 

“I’ll see you later” Kenma picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

 

“Mhm~ I’ll text you” Kuroo leaned down and kissed Kenma goodbye.

 

Kenma waved as he left and started heading towards the bus stop. He made the mistake of thinking about all of their late night activities and was blushing for the whole bus ride back.

 

He willed away most of his blush as he entered his apartment, and saw Yachi and Hinata sitting on the couch, both working on homework.

 

“Welcome home!” Yachi exclaimed.

 

“H-hey” Kenma toed off his shoes and moved to put his bag in his room. He got out his homework and moved to the living room to join Hinata and Yachi.

 

“How was it? Your sleepover with Kuroo?” Hinata asked idly.

 

“Was good…”

 

When him and Kuroo started going out, Hinata and Yachi’s teasing went through the roof. But it’s died down and Kenma’s been thankful for that. He guessed even they could be adult about some things.

 

“What’d you guys do?” Yachi perked up.

 

“Netflix n’ chill” Kenma answered without thinking.

 

He didn’t hear a response after that, so he looked up from his homework to see what was wrong. Hinata and Yachi’s mouths were both in a perfect O shape and they stared at Kenma in shock.

 

“W-what?”

 

“OMG KENMA YOU SCOUNDREL” Yachi and Hinata practically screamed in unison

 

“Oh god…” Kenma groaned

 

Hinata and Yachi continued to pester him about it for the rest of the time they were doing homework. Kenma knew they just liked to tease him for fun, they went no harm by it, and they’ve slowly been learning to not pry so much into Kenma’s dating life. This was the first time Kenma’s been in a serious relationship, so of course they wanted to give him space. But that didn’t mean they wouldn’t gush like gossiping highschoolers over the different developments in his and Kuroo’s relationship.

 

All in all, Kenma was happy, and he hoped he’d get to stay like this with Kuroo for as long as he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh golly i'm so sorry this update took so long. My semester started a week ago and everything's just been hectic since then and I haven't had time to do much at all!
> 
> Also I suck at writing smut but i tried guys, i tried
> 
> and the ending of this chapter is kinda butts but i didn't know how to end it 
> 
> one more chapter! I hope you guys liked this one, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave comments or thoughts!!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!
> 
> \- half-assedly self edited so beware of the errors

      It was half past nine and Kenma entirely blamed Kuroo for making him late to his first class. For the time they’ve been together, time has gone so quickly. It hasn’t even felt like months had past, and it was difficult to understand that finals were right around the corner. Sure, the increase in stress in all of Kenma’s classes was enough to signal that finals were approaching, but he hadn’t quiet wrapped his head around exactly _how_ soon they were.

 

It was Wednesday, and Kenma had stayed the night at Kuroo’s since his apartment was closer to the bar than Kenma’s, and it was just overall more convenient. One thing Kenma learned from spending so much time with Kuroo was that his boyfriend never really stayed still in his sleep. He was basically the definition of ‘man-spreading’ when in bed. They’d fall asleep in a normal position and then Kenma would wake up to having half of Kuroo’s limbs draped ungracefully over his body, and the other half stretched out to claim the other parts of the bed. However, the positions Kuroo would be in when he’d wake up was always different. Sometimes he’d be all spread out, and other times, like this morning, he’d be clinging to Kenma. Kenma did prefer the clinging over the man-spreading, simply because Kenma liked cuddling. But this particular morning, Kenma had to pry the taller man off of him so he could leave on time. Which he didn’t. He was 30 minutes late to his first class, and if the class wasn’t two hours long he probably would’ve just stayed in bed.

 

When Kenma finally got to class, it was noticeable in his appearance that he had rushed. The professor just nodded, acknowledging his presence but not commenting on his lateness, which Kenma was thankful for. The rest of his day went fairly undisturbed, and once his classes finished he waited in a café near school until Kuroo was done with class.

 

They met up at the fountain in the center of south campus, per usual, and as Kenma spotted and approached Kuroo, he noticed Bokuto and Akaashi were also there.

 

“Yo” Kuroo greeted, leaning down to give Kenma a small peck on the cheek.

 

“You made me late this morning, you know” Kenma tried to sound annoyed but he couldn’t help the small smile that made it’s way to his face.

 

“Oh, oops?”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“Anyway, you mind of Bo and Akaashi join us for lunch?” Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder.

 

“No, that’s fine” Kenma nodded.

 

“WOOH DOUBLE DATE”

 

“Bokuto, calm down, you’re acting as if we’ve never done this before” Akaashi quirked an eyebrow.

 

The four for them headed towards the main street that ran perpendicular to the college and walked around a bit, Bokuto stopping and pointing at random things in stores and squawking about it. They didn’t wander around for too long, finding a nice diner that didn’t look too packed, and took a seat at one of the open booths. Bokuto and Kuroo mainly filled the air with conversation, with Akaashi pitching in every once and a while. Kenma was happy to just sit quietly and go through the menu, just enjoying everyone’s company. Kuroo sat with his arm around Kenma’s shoulder, and even if Kuroo wasn’t talking directly at him, it still made Kenma feel included and wanted. After a couple of minutes to decided on what to eat, the decision making lasting longer than it should have since Kuroo and Bokuto wouldn’t stop trying to make a pun out of every single thing on the menu, they ordered and chatted idly as they waited.

 

Kenma was amazed with how much the other three could eat. Sure, in high school Kenma participated in sports but he never had an apatite like that. Bokuto had ordered two burgers, fries, and a milkshake. Kuroo ordered a burger, panini sandwich, and a strawberry milkshake. And Akaashi ordered a caesar salad, a burger that had two patties on it, and chicken tenders. Kenma decided that he’d never understand the apatite of athletes. Kenma simply ordered a sandwich and a rootbeer. His meal was honestly normal size, but it looked like nothing compared to what everyone else had in front of them

 

“Kenma, are you really fine with just that?” Bokuto talked with his mouth full, small pieces of food falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine”

 

“You sure? You can have some of my fries”

 

“Bokuto, that’s gross, finish eating before speaking” Akaashi elbowed Bokuto slightly.

 

“Sorry, mom”

 

“Wait, if Akaashi’s your mom, does that make you a mother fucker?”

 

Akaashi looked at Kuroo, expression blank, and just went back to eating.

 

Bokuto laughed, loud enough to gain a few looks from other customers. “Wow, I guess you’re right”

 

Akaashi sighed, seemingly deciding that it’s better to just let the two of them be.

 

Kenma let out a small laugh and decided not to comment as well and continued to eat.

 

After they finished at the diner, Kuroo accompanied Kenma back to the bus stop and waited with him until his bus came.

 

“We’re a bit early…” Kenma said after looking at the time on his phone.

 

“Good, then I get to stand next to you longer” Kuroo grinned

 

“That was cheesy”

 

“Yeah but you’re blushing so it worked” Kuroo poked at one of Kenma’s cheeks.

 

“Whatever”

 

“And now you’re pouting, like wow that’s so rude who asked you to be this cute”

 

“Kuroo, shut up” Kenma covered his face with his free hand, the other being held by Kuroo.

 

When Kenma’s bus arrived, Kuroo gave him the usually kiss goodbye and stayed at the stop until the bus was out of sight. It’s become a sort of routine for the two of them. In fact, they had a lot of routines. Kenma has fallen into such a nice rhythm with Kuroo, and he feels like nothing could disturb it.

 

*

 

Despite finals, Kuroo was in a great mood, which sort of freaked out his roommates since he was always some kind of weird zombie during finals. Literally nothing was going bad for him, and today was his last final before winter break and him and Bokuto planned to bake n’ bake tonight. Sure, making baked goods that you plan to give to your significant other while high isn’t the best idea, but to them it was. Plus Akaashi and Kenma were technically coming over to help.

 

After killin’ that last final, Kuroo returned to the apartment and went shopping with Bokuto to get ingredients.

 

“Kuroo, I know were just making normal brownies, but could we do like a brownie, funfetti fusion thing” Bokuto grabbed the boxes of funfetti and threw them in the cart.

 

“Um, yes, super yes, that sounds amazing.”

 

“And bagel bites?” Bokuto asked hopefully

 

“I’m pretty sure Daichi banned bagel bites in the apartment but… he won’t be home so yes” Kuroo grabbed a couple boxes and threw them in the cart.

 

Their cart was filled with a bunch of miscellaneous things. They originally just came for brownie ingredients but they’re shopping sort of turned into a snack hunt.

 

They got back from shopping at around 3pm and Kenma and Akaashi were supposed to come at 3:30. Bokuto and Kuroo shared a look and went into Bokuto’s room to get baked for the baking. When they reemerged from Bokuto’s room, they began to set up the brownie stuff. The doorbell wrung shortly after and Bokuto ran over to answer it, enveloping Akaashi in a bear hug before allowing him to take his shoes off.

 

“You smell like weed” Akaashi pulled at Bokuto’s cheek.

 

“Is it that noticeable?”

 

“Yep” Kenma chimed in, and made his way over to Kuroo.

 

“You smell like it too.” Kenma said as he let Kuroo hug him.

 

“We don’t call it bake n’ bake for nothing, babe” Kuroo shot him a crooked smile.

 

Akaashi preheated the oven, and they all got started on the brownies. Kenma helped Kuroo measure out the dry ingredients and put them in a bowl.

 

“Okay, now hand mix them” Kenma said as he began to look for a wooden spoon for Kuroo to mix the dry ingredients with.

 

Kuroo looked at the bowl, then at his hand, then back at the bowl, and stuck his hand in it, and started to mix.

 

Kenma looked up and couldn’t hold in his laughter.

 

“Oh my god, Kuroo what are you doing?” Kenma said between laughs.

 

From the outburst of laughter, Bokuto and Akaashi turned to look at Kuroo.

Kuroo slowly took his hand out of the bowl and had a very confused expression on his face.

 

“But… you said to _hand_ mix it”

 

Bokuto lost his shit and fell to the floor laughing

 

“Yes, I did, but that means to mix it with a _spoon_ ”

 

“Then say SPOON mix it!” Kuroo continued to look genuinely lost.

 

Bokuto and Kenma continued to laugh, Akaashi joining in as well, and Kuroo’s face got red with embarrassment.

 

“Shut up guys, it's a common mistake” Kuroo put the bowl down

 

“No it isn’t”

 

“I don’t want your sass, Akaashi”

 

After the laughter died down, the rest of the brownie making went smoothly. Bokuto went a bit ham with the funfetti and caused a mess that ended up getting cleaned up by Akaashi, but other than that the brownies came out great.

 

When they finished, they put on a movie and set the brownies on the coffee table. The four of them cuddled up onto the couch, Akaashi and Kenma complaining a bit about the squishedness but still relaxed and accepted the cuddles.

 

Finals were over, Kuroo was chilling with his best bros and boyfriend, and honestly Kuroo could definitely live his daily life like this and hoped that Kenma wouldn’t mind staying by his side. Kuroo started to blush at the idea of Kenma staying with him forever. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and nuzzled his face into the top of his head.

 

“What is it Kuroo? Do you want another brownie?” Kenma leaned a bit forward, out of Kuroo’s touch, and towards the dish on the table.

 

“Nah, just having you is sweet enough”

 

“OOOOOO” Bokuto howled, and even Akaashi blushed at Kuroo’s words.

 

“Y-you’re such an idiot” Kenma hid his face behind his hands.

 

Kuroo just chuckled and continued to nuzzle Kenma’s head.

 

‘ _Yeah, I could definitely stay like this forever’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I kind of wanted to continue this story further but I literally have zero time to do that and i apologize for the kinda thrown together shitty end and late update I've had so much work 
> 
> but, I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> (p.s. the hand-mixing incident is a real story from my life and im forever embarrassed about it)


End file.
